


Imp On Fire

by TalosLives



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Character Death, Cheating, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hell, Inspired by Man On Fire, Loss, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Murder, Rage, Regret, Revenge, Roaring Revenge, Romance, Sad, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: They say you never realize what you've lost until it's gone. It's even worse when its taken from you. Without warning, and without any chance to stop it, Blitzo has lost someone close to him. Someone who held such an important place in his heart that it cannot be filled. Except by one thing: Revenge.Take something from a man and he'll go through hell to avenge what he has lost.Take something from an imp who kills for a living and not even hell will protect you from him.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 274





	1. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: This story is going by a timeline in which three years have passed in both Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss.

Why did he keep doing this? He thought by now, after nearly three years of sleeping together month after month, Stolas would be tired of him. After all, isn’t that what rich people having affairs did? Just slut around with some random punk to piss off their spouse for a few weeks and then move on to the next one? At least that’s what  **_should_ ** be happening, but instead, Blitzo was being cuddled in a fancy bed by one of Hell's demon princes who was peacefully hooting in his ear. 

After three years of doing this, Blitzo still had no idea why he allowed this to happen. It’s not like this was going to end happily ever after or something. Fuck, he knew what Stolas wanted, but it was nothing more than a dream. The owl demon had told him long ago just how bad his marriage to his bitch of a wife was like and how miserable he had been all these years with the only bright spot being Octavia. Frankly, if Blitzo had to deal with such an utter cunt like Stella, he’d cheat the fuck out of her too.

Honestly, things like this made Blitzo glad he wasn’t born a noble and forced to marry against his will or else end up being disinherited. His family, both the one he made over the years and the one he was born into, could be troublesome, but they still cared for each other. 

On his blood-related family side, Blitzo’s father might have been a jerk, but he was a tough-love kind of parent who taught his children how to not take shit from anybody. Blitzo didn’t want to admit it, but he did cry after his father’s heart attack sent him to the grave. Well, temporarily grave. After all, unless you were killed by angel weapons, all demons eventually came back after their deaths. It was just a matter of how long you stayed in the void until your essence recovered.

On his sibling side, his twin, Barbie, was an utter glory hound who everyone loved and prided herself on being one of the best circus performers in Hell. But she never stopped encouraging Blitzo to try and be better, even if he always failed. And Tillia? Well, she was an angel at heart and was the mother he and his sister never had due to her dying giving birth to them. They had their grips as all siblings did, but they still came together for the holidays and the anniversaries of their parents' deaths as proper siblings.

His current family, the one he made out of hard work and sweat, was just as, if not more, dysfunctional, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. Loona was his beloved adopted daughter, and nothing was going to change that. Moxxie and Millie were his best friends, even if one of them was a pussy and the other was a kissass. Their company had been through ups and downs, victories and defeats, but they came together, in the end, no matter what. None of them would let the other down if it really came to it, and each one of them would risk their neck for the other. 

“Hmmm, Blitzy....” Stolas whispered as Blitzo looked down and found that he had been stroking Stolas’s back feathers for a while now. Blushing, the imp assassin sighed and slowly made his way out of the bed to get a drink while making sure to grab one of the night robes Stolas made for him last Heckmas. After all, he got in trouble last time he went around naked with his dick hanging out.

***

Arriving at the kitchen, Blitzo opened the fridge and got out a beer before noticing a figure on one of the table's chairs. Octavia looked up from her books and paper as the two demons stared at each other in awkwardness before Blitzo sat down across from her on the table. “Finals work?”

“College sucks,” Octavia muttered, rubbing her temples. “I haven’t slept in fourteen hours...”

“Which is why I never bothered,” Blitzo said, shaking his head before taking a swing at his beer. “I’ve seen what that shit does to humans in the living world. So much debt and most of them never find a job in their industries, so they end up going into another career, get depression, or ending up doing suicide.”

“And here I thought it was because you had the intelligence of a squirrel,” Octavia said with a smirk.

“Hey, squirrels are intelligent creatures. They’re just a little  _ nutty _ like me,” Blitzo replied with a wink.

Octavia did her best to hold back a chuckle but failed. “You know...I still don’t know why your act didn’t do so well in the circus. You are funny sometimes. Not always, but sometimes.”

“Eh, what can I say? The Circle of Greed has no sense of humor,” Blitzo muttered with a shrug. “So know what the chefs are cooking tomorrow?”

“Eggs benedict, sausage, and french toast,” Octavia answered before filling out a line on her paper. “And since they know you’re here, they’re making your favorite raspberry jam treats to go with it.”

“Ah, the benefits of sleeping with a rich man,” Blitzo said with a smirk. Leaning back against his chair, feet on the table, he looked at Octavia and asked, “So...Octavia...how are things between us?”

“What do you mean?” Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, it's been three years since I started sleeping with your dad. Things are kinda good between us, but we didn’t really get onto the best of footing in our first real meeting,” Blitzo admitted thinking back to that day at Loo Loo Land. He was so glad that he wasn't sued by Mammon that day. That little fucker was as greedy as a Swiss Bank Owner. “I mean, you kinda did blame me for your parents fighting all the time...which is kinda true...”

Sighing, Octavia grabbed the beer in Blitzo’s hands and took a big gulp of her own. “Honestly? It’s my own fault for not seeing just how bad things were between my parents sooner.” She handed it back to him before shaking her head. “Looking back now, you and Dad sleeping together really just only shattered the illusion we all had as a happy family. Mom didn’t care that Dad was sleeping with someone else. After all, she apparently had been doing it long before then. No, her only issue was that he was sleeping with an imp of all creatures.”

“Yeah, she’s made that clear every time she glares at me,” Blitzo snorted, rolling his eyes. The amount of anger in her face whenever she saw Blitzo made him wonder if her veins were going to pop. “Not to mention the way she treats my employees and daughter. Look, you want to hate me for sleeping with your husband? Fine. But leave my team out of it, especially Loona. Asshole threatened to once get her neutered.”

“And Loona got even by crapping in her rose garden,” Octavia said, shaking her head in amusement.

“Taught her everything she knows,” Blitzo said proudly. “Seriously, Octavia. No offense to you in general, but your mother is a bitch.”

“I know. In some ways, she’s barely a mother to me. I mean, I do love her, but sometimes I don’t know if she loves me like a mother or like a noble lady,” Octavia muttered as she looked down at the table. “Did you know that I have more memories of my Dad than I do with my Mom? My Dad always took me to school, went to my class plays, took me out to enjoy life, and was always by my bedside when I was sick or scared. Mom just only came if she was forced to or if it had something to do with our image, like going to a fancy noble party or trying to hook me up with some other noble’s son.”

“At least you have a mom,” Blitzo muttered, shaking his head. “I’d give anything to have known mine for five minutes...even if she was a bitch.”

“But honestly, you’re not  _ too  _ bad, Blitzo,” Octavia answered with a smile. “I kinda do find you funny when you’re not an asshole. You’re daughter’s pretty cool and fun to hang out with. But most importantly, you do make Dad happy. I know he cares about you very much, but I have to ask, do you care about him like he does?”

“...I don’t know,” Blitzo answered, finishing the beer with a few more gulps before tossing it into the nearby trash can. “Look, I tried keeping away from your dad for a long time because he tends to be... _ creepy  _ when it comes to his sexual appetite.” 

Both Octavia and Stolas shivered at the memories of just how disgusting and verbal Stolas could be when he was turned on. It didn’t matter if it was in public or private. The owl prince had no shame when it came to his luscious appetite for imp cock. 

“But I guess over time we kinda became friends...with benefits. A  _ lot  _ of benefits,” Blitzo continued, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but Stolas helped wear down Blitzo’s guard by always inviting him to do stuff like go to parties, ride horses, or just walk around town as ordinary people. Usually, that involved something later getting blowing up, followed by someone ending up dead, and massive amounts of property damage in the long run. Still, Blitzo would be lying if he didn’t find those moments fun. “Look, I’m not stupid. I know he wants something more out of this, but it's never going to work. So I’m fine with how things are.”

“Really? Are you sure about that?” Octavia asked, but Blitzo didn’t answer. He just turned away and blushed as the owl princesses smirked before closing up her books and picking up her notes. “I’m going to head to bed. I can finish this after a few hours of sleep. I suggest you do the same before my dad worries about you.”

“Whatever you say, kiddo,” Blitzo said, getting up as well. “Besides, if you fuck up in college, you can always work as an intern at I.M.P.”

“Since when did you start doing internships?” Octavia asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Since I decided right this very moment. Benefits of being the boss and all,” Blitzo said as he got up and moved towards the other entrance. “Night, Octavia.”

“Night, Blitzo,” Octavia said as the two made their way to their respective rooms for the night.

***

Blitzo was surprised to find Stolas just about to exit his room when he opened the door. The owl demon sighed in relief when he saw Blitzo walk back in. “Oh, there you are. I was afraid you might have left early.”

“Why? Miss my cute red butt?” Blitzo teased before sitting down on the bed. “I just went for a drink and talked to your daughter about stuff.”

“Oh, dear,” Stolas rubbed his beak and turned in the direction of Octavia’s room. “I hope she doesn't think of staying up all night for her university finals.”

“Relax, she’s heading to bed right now,” Blitzo answered. “She’ll be out like a light in three seconds. Now, can we head back to bed? I got work tomorrow, and I don’t want to start yawning when I’m in the middle of trying to snipe a target’s face off.”

“Actually, Blitzo, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Stolas said, walking over and sitting down. “There’s a special event happening on Wednesday.”

“If it’s another trip to that S&M club, the answer is no,” Blitzo replied with a narrow glare. “The last time we did that, you went into such a sexual overdrive it combined with your demonic aura, spread out like wildfire, and made every demon in a six-mile block radius cum like water out of an elephant’s trunk. They still have white stains on the pavement to this day, I think.”

“No, no, no,” Stolas chuckled while waving his hand. “Nothing of that sort. It’s a public and calm affair. As you know, I’ve become an investor in Miss Charlotte’s Hazbin Hotel business. With her recent successes in redeeming demons in Pentagram City, Dis, and Gehenna Square, I’ve managed to help support the opening of a Hazbin Hotel in Imp City. I was wondering if you and your company would like to attend the grand opening with my family and me?”

“Eh, I don’t know,” Blitzo said, shrugging. “I mean, my job is to kill people who screw over sinners in hell despite their guilt or innocence. Although most of them are guilty of something. Is that really the kind of person you want at a hotel whose job is to make sinners repent and go to Heaven?”

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be that big of a problem,” Stolas said, smirking as he placed his talons on Blitzo’s shoulder while rubbing his neck. “Besides, you’ve made quite a name for yourself in Imp City these past few years. As one of the most well-known imps in Hell, you should come down and enjoy yourself. Plus, you might find a rich client or two.”

“Okay, okay,” Blitzo said, smirking as he rolled his eyes. “I’ll go, but only because there will be free food and booze.”

“Excellent, now then...” Stolas then pushed Blitzo on the bed and licked his lips as he hunched over him. “Since we’re both awake, I’m going to sit my ass on your head, and I want you to lick my pucker so clean that even the maids will be jealous of your work. Meanwhile, I’m going to suck that red hot slimy dick like a fucking popsicle before eating it all up.”

Before Blitzo could say anything, he found his face squished by a fluffy feathered rump that just smelled so good. Deciding to put his thoughts aside, Blitzo went to work as he soon found himself lost in the pleasure.

***

Blitzo hated parties like this. All these expensive-looking figures dressed in high-class clothing, drinking fancy champagne, and pretending to laugh when someone says a snooty joke made him want to barf. The only thing ever good about places like this was the free food and drinks. In a ragged town like Imp City, seeing such an expensive and sparkling hotel as this was an eyesore in some ways. It wasn’t that Blitzo hated the idea of redemption. He honestly just didn’t care if demons did it or not. The only positive thing was that its success caused the Exterminations to be held every five years instead of once every year. Charlie had become a hero alone, just for that. Still, Stolas asked him to come, and, like all the other times before it, Blitzo couldn’t say no. 

“Moxxie, you look like a dork,” Blitzo said, taking a martini and sipping it.

“I do not! I’m actually dressed for an occasion like this, unlike you three,” Moxxie replied while tightening his white bow tie. Unlike the others who came in their usual clothing for this grand opening, he decided to go in his best suit that made him look like he was going to church. “We’re surrounded by some of the most respectable people in all of Hell, sir. Including a member of the Royal Family. It’s only proper that we not only look presentable but act such as well.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you look ready for your junior high prom again,” Blitzo noted as he and his team walked through the lobby of the new hotel. Many higher-level demons were mingling with each other as newly hired employees catered to their every need.

“I think you look sweet, honey,” Millie said, kissing her husband on the cheek. “Dashing even.”

“Thanks, Millie, but this begs the question of why you aren't wearing the dress that I bought you for your birthday?” Moxxie asked. "I said you'd look great in it today."

“Um, I might have accidentally put it in the wash with the outfit I use to hide my throwing knives...with the knives still in it,” Millie said, rubbing the back of her head.

“Did I have to come to this place?” Loona asked, chugging down her sixth cocktail of the day. “This hotel looks lame, the music sounds like shit, I swear I’m getting my ass stared at by these rich assholes, and that bartender is a fucking dipshit that hates me because I’m a hellhound.

“You’re only saying that because he’s a talking cat,” Blitzo stated before nearly tripping and dropping his drink on the floor. “Ah, crap. Now I gotta-”

“Cleaning!” 

All four of the assassins froze as a pink blur rushed over, cleaned the floor, and picked up the glass before tossing it into a trashcan. Then it zoomed over them before they could react, and in a few seconds, they were all sparkling without a single speck of dust on them. Even their hair was washed and smelled like pine for some reason. Eyes widened, they turned their attention to a tiny one-eyed demon girl in a dress with a broad smile and a feather duster in hand. She then zipped over to the top of Loona’s head and patted her on the head. “Good doggie! Gotta go!”

And just like that, she was gone.

None of them said anything before Loona slowly turned her direction towards the bar. “I’m getting another drink.”

“I thought you said you hated the bartender?” Moxxie asked.

“After seeing that? I don’t give a shit if he barfs a hairball in my face. That...was just weird,” Loona muttered as she walked away.

“Aw, I thought she was cute,” Millie said with sparkles in her eyes. “Can we get one of those?”

“Only if it comes out of your paycheck,” Blitzo said. “Look, I gotta find Stolas and see what’s up. You two go do whatever boring couple stuff you always do.”

“Just because we have an actual healthy relationship doesn’t mean you need to be insulting of it, boss,” Moxxie pointed out while rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I have a healthy relationship with my lover,” Blitzo said, crossing his arms.

“The same lover who tricked you into thinking you got him pregnant with fake chocolate eggs and made you jump out of a building to kill yourself at the mere prospect of having spawn with him?” Moxxie asked, deadpan.

“I’m pleading the fifth on that one,” Blitzo proclaimed before walking away.

He continued to make his way through the halls until he saw the staircases that made for the second floor. Along the way, he spotted various photos of the “Graduates” of the Hazbin Hotel who had managed to achieve redemption and make it to Heaven. Blitzo had to admit, he was kinda impressed that numerous demons did manage to make it to the place of “unicorns and rainbows”, as the hotel’s owner liked to put it. Of course, Blitzo had no intention of signing his name on the registry. He’d look terrible in white.

At the second level, Blitzo made his way into the convention hall. Snagging a stuffed mushroom from a waiter's plate, he aimlessly wandered until he heard that familiar name. 

“Oh, Blitzy!” Turning around, he spotted an excited Stolas, a bored Octavia, and an annoyed Stella walking towards him. “There you are. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.”

“Eh, blame Mox. The little tool wanted to wash his hair twice to make sure he looked good,” Blitzo said, shrugging as he walked over to Octavia.

“How’s the party?”

“I feel like I want to be back in school.”

“Loona’s at the bar. I’m sure you two could chat things up while we adults bore ourselves,” Blito suggested as Octavia gave a small smile before leaving their group. He then looked up and glared at Stola’s wife, who was looking down at him like he was an insect. 

“Imp.”

“Bitch.”

“Now, now!” Stolas said, getting between the two of them. “We’re in public. Please save the insults and throwing of objects for another time.”

Lifting her nose up, Stella turned her head and marched in the other direction. “I’m going to talk to Prince Sitri. At least  _ he  _ has good taste.”

“The only taste he likes is your ice-cold cunt,” Stolas whispered as his wife suddenly got very friendly with a winged leopard looking demon dressed in princely robes. “I swear, I wish I could just divorce her sometimes.”

Blitzo snorted. “So why don’t you?"

“Trust me, the two of us have wanted to separate for a long time, but we can’t because the contract our parents made under our marriage is binding. I can’t escape it unless Octavia becomes the official head of our house,” Stolas muttered as the two walked side by side. “And that can’t happen untils he gets married or I’m dead.”

“Darn, there goes my suggestion of faking your death and going single again,” Blitzo joked while snapping his fingers. “Trust me, I’ve done it more than once to get the debt owners off my back. And that one time as a prank on Moxxie. Nearly gave him a stroke when I came back to life in my coffin at the funeral.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Stolas guided them towards the windows where two familiar faces that Blitzo recognized were chatting with each other. He didn’t know them personally, but he knew their reputation both from the flyers, ads, and news pieces of the two: Charlie Magne and her wife, Vaggie Magne. 

“Prince Stolas!” Charlie said, walking over and hugging the giant owl. “Thanks again for helping me throw this grand opening party! I’m sure it's going to get a lot of attention out there for new demons to come in.”

“Always a pleasure to help you, Charlie,” Stolas said as he took her hand and kissed it. “And Mrs. Magne. How is everything with you? I thought you would be holding down the main hotel in Pentagram City.”

“I’m doing okay,” Vaggie answered, smirking with her hand to her hip. “As for the hotel back home, we left it to Angel Dust, despite my hesitations.”

“Oh, come on, Vaggie, I’m sure it's not going to be like last time,” Charlie said, smiling at her wife. “Angel’s gotten a lot better since he became part of the Hazbin family.”

“What did he do last time?” Blitzo asked, knowing the reputation of one of Hell’s most famous sex idol.

“Last time he held a meth and coke party with so many strippers that we’re still finding their panties in the cracks of the furniture,” Vaggie answered with a growl. “I swear some of those sluts even stole my makeup from my room.”

“By the way, I don’t think we’ve met before, Mr?” Charlie asked as she looked at Blitzo while tilting her head. “You kinda look familiar.”

“Maybe this will ring your memory?” Blitzo said with a smirk as he held up his phone and started playing his company’s jingle. It got Vaggie to glare at him with distrust, with Blitzo already seeing the spear being summoned under her sleeve, while Charlie went wide-eyed with wonder. 

“Wait a minute...are you...”

“The handsomely awesome founder of the Immediate Murder Professionals? Yes, I- _ GAH! _ ” Blitzo suddenly found himself staring at Charlie, inches from his face, with stars in her eyes. 

**_“YOU’RE THE IMP WHO GOES INTO THE HUMAN WORLD!”_ ** Charlie screamed. With such a high pitched voice, some of the glasses in the guests' hands shattered.  _ “OhmygoshI’vealwayswantedtogotothehumanworldandseehumans! Aretheybigorsmall?! Isittruetheycantraveltothemoon?! Dotheyreallyhaveinventionsthatwedon’thavehereinHell?! WhatstheGreatWallofChinalike?! Whatistheirfoodlike?! Istheskyreallyblueandisnowreallyreal?!” _

“Woah! Calm down there! Shut the fucking motor down, launch the damn anchor, put the boat in reverse, and breathe for Christ’s sake!” Blitzo shouted as he pushed the excited Charlie away. 

He glared at a laughing Stolas and pointed to him. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“S-sorry, Blitzy,” Stolas wiped a tear from his eye, “Charlie here is such a big human fan that I figured you two would have a lot to talk about.”

“There’s being a fan, and then there's being so excited you make an otaku look like a church nun,” Blitzo muttered.

“S-sorry!” Charlie apologized with a big blush on her face. “I’ve always been fascinated with humans since I was a little girl! I’ve always wanted to see a real one or go to the human world! Can you please tell me about it?!”

“Tell you what,” Blitzo motioned for a waiter to give him one of the glasses of wine he had. “You tell me how you managed to turn the Radio Demon from one of the most dangerous Overlords into redeeming himself, getting him into heaven, and I’ll talk about the human world.”

“You sure we should be talking to him, Charlie?” Vaggie said, looking at Blitzo with distrust, but he just ignored her. “He’s an assassin. And from the rumors, I’ve heard he’s a very good one too.”

“Relax, honey, he’s a friend of Prince Stolas, and Prince Stolas is a good person. I bet he only kills bad guys, right Mr. Blitzo?” Charlie asked.

“Uh, sure, bad guys,” Blitzo said before coughing into his hand. “Mostly.”

“So, we first met Alastor about three years ago, shortly after the Extermination that year, and...”

***

Charlie seemed like a nice girl. A very engaged kind of girl with such innocent eyes, you really found it hard to think she was the daughter of the fallen angel that rebelled against God. But dear god did she have such a naive view of the world. She really thought the human world was such a paradise that she almost made it seem like it was better than Heaven. 

It never occurred to her that if it was really that great then none of the humans would end up in Hell in the first place. Blitzo had never met someone who had been so eager to learn about the human world that she asked every kind of question possible. Blitzo had nearly wanted to just get the book from work, open a portal to Earth, and drop the princess there to live out her fantasy. Then again, the look her wife was giving him made it clear he wouldn’t live long if he did that.

After nearly an hour of talking, he was finally given his chance to leave after one of the staff told Charlie there was a kitchen problem. He didn’t know what it was, but Blitzo was going to avoid eating at the buffet. 

With a drink in hand, Blitzo walked with Stolas in silence before they stopped in front of a window. “So, what do you think of Charlie?”

“Nice girl, if a bit blabby and airheaded,” Blitzo answered, sipping his drink before turning to Stolas. “So, I gotta ask, why are you such a big supporter of hers all of a sudden? You used to hire me to kill humans for you on Earth, and now you’re helping sinners get redeemed?”

“Things are changing, Blitzy,” Stolas said with a smile on his face as he leaned forward on the window. Staring into the busy street, his eyes became soft and gentle while watching the people go by. “Hell is going through a change, and I believe Charlie is the key to it. I aim to be on the side that has the wind blowing for them. Call it a hunch if you will.”

“Hmm, if you say so,” Blitzo said as he crossed his arms. “Though I don’t know why you wanted me here. It’s not like I was really needed unless you just wanted me to meet the biggest fan of humans since Jesus Christ.”

“I just wanted to spend time with you, is all,” Stolas said as he stroked the shoulder of his lover. “Every moment I am with you is a pleasure unto itself. You just make me feel more alive and happy because I know you are here.”

“Stolas...” Blitzo closed his eyes and, for a brief moment, held the owl demon’s hand. “Look, I need to ask...what do you want us to be?”

“Pardon?” Stolas asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah...I don’t know what we’ve been doing these past few years. Dating? Just being friends with benefits? Something in between?” He rubbed his shoulder and shook his head. “‘Cause I know there is something between us and you seemed to want us to be more, but can there really be? Ignoring the fact that you are stuck in a longtime loveless marriage unless your wife croaks in the next five minutes, do you really think your peers are going to accept us together? I’m an imp, and while I may have a reputation as a good assassin and company boss  _ (Somewhere on the first level, Moxxie felt the need to bang his head against the wall) _ , I’m still part of the lowest level of demons. I can’t...I just...”

“Blitzo,” Stolas said, firmly holding him by the shoulder. “I don’t give a shit about them or any of that stuff.” He got down to Blitzo’s level and smiled. “Since meeting you, there has been such life in my heart again that I thought only one person in this entire universe could fill it. Next to my daughter, you are the most important demon in my life. I don’t just see you as my lover. I see you as my best friend and someone I can trust with my life. I could care less of what my fellow demons think of me being heads over heels with you. I’m one of the most powerful demons in Hell, with connections and resources that could either outlast them or force them into a stalemate. Whatever the future holds for me, I want you to be a part of that Blitzo.”

He then stood up and placed his finger on Blitzo’s chin. Lifting it up to look into his warm and caring eyes. “The question is, do you want to be a part of it or not?”

Blitzo couldn’t look away from the gaze of those hot and burning red eyes that seemed to leave a hypnotic gaze upon any who look at it. The truth and sincerity between those words seemed to sing like a choir for Blitzo. His heart was telling him to accept, despite all the doubt messing with his brain. 

“Stolas...I want-”

The echoes of a gunshot from miles away echoed in Blitzo’s ears. His mind quickly recognized the sound from that of a high powered sniper rifle. A half-second later, there was the shattered glass as bits and pieces of it sailed past Blitzo’s face. His eyes widen upon feeling the outdoor air's cool breeze hit him with no barrier to prevent it from entering.

Bursting into the air, splayed out like droplets of crimson rain, was blood. At first, Blitzo thought it was his blood, but he didn’t feel a scratch on him. Raising his head, he saw the shocked and painful look on Stolas’ face as the prince quickly touched his chest where the bullet had come out from the starting point in his back. A trickle of blood dripped down his beak as his eyes promptly rolled against the back of his head. The chest had exploded on one side while his back was bursting with a hole in it. The faint smell of gunpowder and angel exorcist magic left a dark taste in the air

The moment he saw Stolas falling forward, Blitzo had already caught him just as the screaming began. It was only then that the imp, realizing that Stolas had been shot and was bleeding to death in his arms, started shouting as well.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started as a test to see how a conversation between Blitzo and Octavia would go ended up becoming an idea that you see before you now. This is a revenge story and the reason for the revenge is pretty obvious following the end of this chapter. This is also my first time writing Hazbin Hotel characters instead of Helluva Boss ones, so please let me know if I've written them well so far. I'm not going to lie, I prefur Helluva Boss over the Hotel series for a lot of reasons, but I realize the need to get used to writing them especially for my next "Salvation" fic in the future. 
> 
> Before fans of that worry, don't worry this isn't a new series to distract me. This, at most, a 10-12 chapter story with no planned sequel. "Healing Blitzo" is still on track sometime in 2021, most likely around April. But yeah, please like/kudos, subscribe, bookmark, comment, and share this story if you like it. Please check out my other Helluva Boss fanfics as well.


	2. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people like the fic so far. Can not wait to see your thoughts on this chapter.

Years of experience had triggered every instinct in Blitzo as he took the wounded prince and ducked under the window while keeping his hand on the bleeding chest. The cover they had was weak, especially since a good high-powered rifle could shoot right through the wooden wall. Luckily, the shooter was missing them, even if it was just by inches. Panic began to spread across the entire convention floor as demons and servants ran around for the exits in droves or started ducking undercover. 

He stared at Stolas and felt his heart nearly stop upon seeing just how badly the owl demon was hurt. Both his back and his chest were bleeding heavily, decorating the blue carpeting into a crimson red. All while a big hole could be found in his chest that seemed to have exploded from the inside. The owl prince was coughing up blood and barely kept his eyes open. Cursing, Blitzo took off his jacket and started wrapping it around Stolas to stop the bleeding, but he needed real medical attention fast. 

_“Dad!”_

Blitzo snapped his head to the right and saw Octavia, being shielded by her mother, as they looked at the two with horrified faces. Tears were coming out of the young princess as she tried to get to her father, but Stella held her back. 

Wincing as another gunshot broke a nearby window, Blitzo shouted, “Stay back! Stella, get you and Octavia out of here!”

“No, I won’t leave him!” Octavia shouted, but Stella was able to grab her and make for the exit post-haste. “ _DAD!”_

“Bli...tzo...” Stolas muttered, coughing up more blood. Weakly, he pointed to his vest. “Book...”

“Book? Oh, shit, you mean...” Blitzo thanked the stars that Stolas brought what he hoped was their ticket out of here. Finding the book that brought the two together in the first place, Blitzo flipped to the page he needed. Three years ago, he would have needed to draw the runes and circle to create portals. Now, thanks to practice and lessons from Stolas, he was able to do it out of thin air so long as he was touching the magical book. He was still only strong enough to open one for a nearby location and just for a single-use. So he would have to make it count by getting them in a close place outside of the sniper’s line of fire.

Thinking quickly, Blitzo held the glowing book as he reached out, and a portal opened up to the downstairs floor. After putting the book in his jacket, Blitzo grabbed Stolas before dragging them into it just as it closed behind them. They landed right at the bar where the bartender, the talking cat that Loona had been complaining about, was armed with a pump-action shotgun.

“Calm your fur down, Husk! It’s my dad!” Loona shouted as she dragged both of them under the bar. She looked at Stolas and nearly turned green. “What the fuck is going on?! What happened?!”

“Sniper!” Blitzo said, pulling out his flintlock pistol. “He’s shooting from across the street! Where are Moxxie and Millie?!”

“I don’t know. What about Octavia and her mom?” Loona asked as Blitzo got out his cellphone and started dialing. 

“They’re out of harm's way,” Blitzo answered before his call got picked up. “Mox! Where are you?!”

_“We’re in the restaurant! What’s going on, Sir?! I hear gunshots, and people are panicking everywhere!”_

“We got a sniper situation! Stolas...Stolas has been s-s-sh-shot! It’s bad!” Blitzo nearly choked as he saw Stolas’ close his eyes but still continued to breathe. “I need you both to call for the police and ambulance if they aren’t on their way already! I’m going to go deal with this asshole!” 

_“Y-yes, Sir! On it!”_

Ending the call, Blitzo turned to his adopted daughter. “I’m going after the sniper! You watch over Stolas and keep him from bleeding out!” He turned to the bartender. “Is there a first aid kit?! If so, then get it for him!”

“Yeah, one sec!” Husk said before opening cabinets. “Shit, this reminds me of ‘Nam...”

Blitzo looked at Stolas and felt his heart nearly tear itself up upon seeing his lover slowly dying in front of him, but reminded himself to focus. “Watch over him,” was all he said before leaping out of the bar and heading to the nearby alleyway exit. 

“Don’t get your ass killed, Blitzo!” Loona shouted as Blitzo kicked the door down.

He quickly rushed down the alley, still hearing the gunshots until there was a pause. That either meant the sniper was reloading, or he was packing his gear up to leave. Running onto the street, Blitzo barely avoided the cars rushing down the lanes before arriving at the other side where the sniper had fired. The building was under construction, but Blitzo didn’t care and just shot the gate lock off before entering.

He tried to go for the work elevator but cursed upon seeing that it required a key. With no other option, he took the stairs nearby. Keeping his gun ready, Blitzo wished he had something else other than his trusty flintlock pistol. It wasn’t that he hated the weapon; in fact, it was magically charmed to fire multiple times before needing to charge up for a reload. He just didn’t know what he was up against, and that was the worst thing for an assassin like him.

He continued onward until he reached the fourth floor. He was about to head up to the next level when his ears caught the sound of someone walking nearby. Preparing himself, Blitzo slowly entered the under the constructed floor while ducking to a nearby stack of bricks held on a wooden pallet. He slowly leaned his head up and saw a figure walking towards his way. 

Blitzo saw that the sniper was carrying a big black armored suitcase big enough for a high powered rifle. He was wearing dark red body armor, with a hole for his green lizard-like tail, combined with a black undershirt and hoodie covering his head's upper part. However, with the light outside, Blitzo was able to see his green-scaled face and yellow silted eyes. His lower half was protected by a black mask guard with red devil teeth designs on it. Blitzo tried to see if there were any symbols or logos that could help him figure who this guy belonged to but saw nothing. 

The sniper was getting closer, and Blitzo was ready to ambush when suddenly his phone rang. On impulse, he checked and saw that it was Moxxie calling him. “Goddamnit, Moxxie!” A bullet hitting the bricks made it clear his cover was blown, so Blitzo went on the move.

He rolled out and fired a few shots of his own at the prick who ducked behind a wooden wall for cover. Moving upward, the imp slid towards a big wheelbarrow, kicked it down, and hid behind it as cover to avoid getting shot at twice. Reaching out, Blitzo fired another few shots before rushing over to a brick column already layered and cemented while his opponent ducked behind another wall. 

Blitzo waited for his gun to fully charge up while the other could be heard reloading his own gun. Taking a deep breath, Blitzo rushed out just as the bastard ran from cover as well. The two of them exchanged shot after shot while running across the floor. Bullets were fired on both sides, either missing entirely or hitting something else like a machine or construction piece. 

Eventually, both shooters ran out of bullets, which made Blitzo take a chance and rush towards the sniper in a surprise sprint. The armored lizard tried to reload, but Blitzo was able to tackle him to the ground. Getting on top of the demon, Blitzo started wailing his fists into the masked assassin before he was whacked in the head by his scaly tail.

Getting quickly on his feet, Blitzo blocked a punch to his head before attempting to hook the lizard assassin in the face, only to get that stopped. The two exchanged blow after blow on one other, but each managed to avoid or block every punch thrown at them. Blitzo finally managed to impact by dodging to the left to avoid a kick, placed his hand under the leg, and lifted the lizard demon up to trip onto his back while delivering a downward punch to his solar plexus. The lizard demon quickly responded by wrapping his legs around Blitzo’s arm and forced him down into an armbar.

Blitzo yelled as the demon attempted to dislocate his arm, even wrapping his tail around the imps neck for good measure. Blitzo felt his windpipe crushing and his arm ready to come off until he saw a wrench nearby. Reaching out, he grabbed it with his free hand and smacked it hard against the arm of his grappler, followed by a blow to the tail.

Cursing, the lizard demon broke the grip and held his hand in pain as Blitzo got up and quickly took a few breaths to regain control of himself. He threw the wrench at the demon, who smacked it away with his tail, but that was enough for Blitzo to shove his running knee into the assassin’s face. The hired killer was dazed for a bit before attempting to use his other hand to deliver a back blow to Blitzo, but he caught it, shoved his fist into his opponent’s face, and then grabbed his collar to drag him to the floor. 

Blitzo then attempted to attack again, but the lizard countered by kicking him in the face. Pushing himself back up, the assassin spun to deliver a side kicked to Blitzo's chest, sending him to the ground on his back. Growling, Blitzo looked up and saw his prey trying to escape, but he wasn’t going to let the fucker go. 

Noticing a hardwood dolly, Blitzo grabbed and then threw it onto the ground before pushing off it like a skateboard. Gritting his teeth, Blitzo pushed his leg to go faster until he was inches away from the running lizard near the end of the wall on the other side of the floor. With a loud cry, Blitzo jumped off and tackled the hooded assassin. Together, they crashed through the window and fell down on the other side of the building where a big parking lot awaited. 

Blitzo saw the pavement coming and quickly positioned himself on top of the lizard just as they landed. A loud spine breaking crack was heard as the lizard screamed in pain, his limbs flailing around before their nerves lost all sense of motion. Hissing, Blitzo felt his own landing wasn’t as good as his ribs were starting to burn, and his head was throbbing, but that was nothing compared to the whimpering and crying the broken demon before him was going through.

Wiping the small amount of blood from his cut lip, Blitzo looked at the sobbing demon with fury. “Alright, you motherfucker! Who are you and who hire-”

The sound of an engine roaring alerted Blitzo to his right. Gasping, he barely managed to tumble away at the large black van that nearly ran him over. However, the lizard was unlucky and found himself crushed by the tires as his head exploded into a gory mess and his limbs bent out of shape. Blitzo cursed but was quick enough to grab his camera and snap a photo of the car's back with the license plate showing. 

The van rushed out of the parking lot and into the street as Blitzo slowly got up. He looked down at the runover corpse behind him and spat on it before his phone rang again. Answering it, he heard Moxxie on the line. _“Sir?! There you are! Where are you?!”_

“Moxxie, remind me to kick your ass later for nearly getting me killed,” Blitzo growled as he wiped the blood off his lip. “Second, I managed to subdue the sniper, but his buddies ran him over and took off.”

_“Do you know who it was, Sir?”_

“No, but I’ll worry about that later,” Blitzo said, shaking his head. “How’s Stolas?”

_“The ambulance and police arrived, but about Stolas...Sir...”_ Blitzo froze upon hearing the terrified tone in Moxxie’s voice. _“...it doesn’t look good.”_

***

Despite the pain in his chest, Blitzo rushed over the back to the Hazbin Hotel. Already police were locking the place down as a crime scene. Newscasters were arriving while crowds were forming from curious onlookers. Blitzo pushed past these crowds and jumped over the police tape just as an imp officer tried to stop him. “Hey, buddy! Nobody’s-”

“I was at the hotel when it happened! I’m sleeping with Prince Stolas! Assassin's body is in the parking lot across the street! His buddies fled! Now go focus on that and get the fuck out of my way!” Blitzo shouted before pushing the imp in blue away. 

He quickly noticed his team outside the hotel, looking worried, before he rushed over to them. “Sir! Are you okay? What-”

“How’s Stolas?! Is he okay?!” Blitzo demanded, interrupting Moxxie. The three of them slowly turned to the front door where two snake looking EMT demons were rolling a stretcher carrying Stolas. His chest was covered in white and red bandage tape, and he had an oxygen mask on while a robed owl demon with the EMT logo on their chest was trying to slow down the bleeding with glowing magical hands. Behind them was Octavia, crying her eyes out, with a worried Stella holding her shoulders as they followed the paramedics. 

“Goddamnit, stop that bleeding already!” One of the snakes said as they started loading him up into the ambulance. 

“I’m trying, but I was never trained to deal with Angel based wounds! Shit like that you only see on Extermination Day!” the owl demon replied. 

Blitzo felt his skin turn pale, and he was sure the others were too. He suspected it when he smelled the gunpowder in the room, but now it was clear that the bullets used on Stolas were made from the same material that Angels used to kill demons. 

“Is he going to be okay?!” Octavia asked, sobbing openly. Never had Blitzo seen the poor girl cry so much. Not even on that horrible day at Loo Loo Land.

“We’re going to head to St. Judas General Hospital at the capital via teleportation orb! He’ll get the best treatment there is!” One of the EMT’s said as he nodded to the driver. An orb at the front of the ambulance started to glow before it shot out a magical ray that caused a portal to appear. 

“Wait, I’m coming too!” Octavia shouted as she quickly made for the ambulance.

“I’m his wife. I’m going as well,” Stella said, joining her daughter.

Blitzo was almost ready to scream that he wanted to come to until he stopped himself. Far as everyone was concerned, he was just an imp that was friends with one of Hell’s most popular and robust demons. It would do no good to make a scene by saying he was Stolas’ bed buddy. The two owl demos were quickly allowed into the ambulance before it took off into the portal before it closed behind them. 

“Sir? You’re bleeding,” Millie pointed out as Blitzo slowly looked at his hands. His blood-covered hands. Stolas’ blood.

“It’s not mine...” Blitzo muttered before closing his eyes and fists. Taking a deep breath, he took out his phone and handed it to Millie. “Get back to the office and run the plate on this photo I took of the van. Use that police database that hacker helped us get into for killing his partner last year. Find out who owns it, where they live, and who they work for. As of right now, I.M.P. is holding off any jobs until we know who did this. I’m going to St. Judas to check on Stolas and ask him questions when he gets better.”

“Blitzo,” Loona said, slowly walking over and putting her paw on his shoulder. “He...He looked to be...he might...”

_“He’s not going to die!”_ Blitzo shouted, glaring at all three of them as they looked away in discomfort. “If I even hear one of you _shitheads_ say that, I will fire your ass! You hear me?! **_I’ll fucking fire you!”_ **

The others said nothing, merely nodded. 

“Now...I have to get to the capital...” Blitzo said, taking deep breaths to calm down.

“We’ll help you get there.”

Turning around, Blitzo saw a worried Charlie and Vaggie walk over, with the latter keeping a lookout for any more attacks. Blitzo couldn’t blame the one-eyed demon as he kept expecting to hear another gunshot every three seconds. “Prince Stolas was my friend, and I want to make sure he’s getting the best treatment possible,” Charlie said as she walked over and held Blitzo’s hand. “We can take my car. It’s got fast travel orb as well.”

“T-thank you, Princess,” Blitzo whispered, bowing his head. He then turned to his adopted daughter. “Loona, stay here and use that nose of yours to sniff the body and the area he shot at. Maybe you can pick something up that we’re missing or a trait of his we can use to find the rest of his gang. If the police give you any trouble, call Chief Hallows. He still owes us one for killing his boss so he could get promoted. Moxxie and Millie? You know what to do with my phone. The moment you get something, call me on my other cell.”

“Yes, sir,” The two imps said as Loona was about to rush over to the construction site before she paused.

In a surprising move for the hellhound, she walked towards Blitzo and hugged him, much to his and the other imps shock. “Whatever happens, just know we’re here for you... _Dad_.”

Closing his eyes, Blitzo let a small tear drip down his face as he hugged his daughter for a bit before letting her go. He turned to Charlie and nodded as she motioned him to follow her and Vaggie. Blitzo kept taking a deep breath every five seconds as he made his way to the hotel owner’s car. There was no way that Stolas was going to die. He wouldn’t do that to his family. 

He wouldn’t do that to Blitzo.

***

The portal trip to the hospital was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours for Blitzo. The moment they arrived, Blitzo nearly burst in demanding where Stolas was but let Charlie take the lead since her status ensured full cooperation. After learning of his location, the trio made for the Emergency Lobby, where they soon spotted Stella and Octavia waiting. 

Upon seeing him, Octavia rushed over and embraced Blitzo, who held the crying owlet in his embrace despite her taller height. “Blitzo...D-D-Dad...He’s...I don’t...He...”

“Shh,” Blitzo whispered, patting her on the back. “It’s okay. He’s a tough bastard. He’ll be fine.”

He glanced over at Stella, who was looking at them with a hint of jealousy and loathing before turning away. Blitzo decided it wasn’t the proper time to deal with the bitch no matter how much he wanted to flip her the bird. Charlie walked over and embraced Octavia along with Vaggie.

“Octavia, I’m so so sorry this happened!” Charlie said, on the verge of tears. “I never expected something like this to occur! I swear, whatever you and your family need, I’ll provide! I’ll even pay for whatever treatment he needs!”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Octavia whispered. She started to bow, but Charlie helped her up. 

“Please, none of that,” Charlie said before turning to Stella. “Mrs. Goetia, do you know who could have caused this?”

“It could be any number of demons,” Stella answered, shaking her head. “My husband is a powerful figure, but this also means he has many enemies. This isn’t the first time his life has been threatened, but...” She bit her beak and shook her head. “Nobody’s ever tried to actually kill him. Not in such a long time at least.”

“Whoever it was is powerful and rich,” Blitzo muttered, crossing his arms as everyone focused on him. “The sniper was geared up with some high-class armor and fought like a professional. I don’t think he’s working alone because someone in a van killed him before I could interrogate him. Plus, the bullets were made with the same material the Angels use in their weapons.”

“That stuff is costly on the black market,” Vaggie pointed out. “Whoever is behind this really wanted Prince Stolas dead.”

“Well, he’s not dead yet, so they failed!” Blitzo shouted before turning to Stella. “I need to know the most likely people who would want Stolas dead while also having the resources to hire a full assassination team with access to Angel based weaponry.”

“Why should I even consider giving you that info?” Stella growled, which only made Blitzo glare at her more. “This is something the police or the Royal Guards can handle. Not some two-bit assassin wanna be.”

“... Your husband has been shot,” Blitzo said, gripping his hands. “Your daughter is ready to break into tears, and I'm about to as well. I know you don’t give two shits about me, but at least take into consideration the fucking feelings of your daughter and husband!” Stella looked outraged at Blitzo’s accusation, but he didn’t stop. “The Royal Guards and Police don’t know how the streets work like _I do_ . They don’t have connections in the underworld like _I do_ . And they don’t have the drive like **_I do_ ** .” He inched closer and looked up to her face. “I don’t like you. You don’t like me. But chances are these guys will not just come after Stolas. They will come after you and Octavia as well. If you want to make sure that the two of you live to see another day, you’ll take every offer of help and assistance on the matter no matter _who_ it's from!”

Stella was quiet for a bit but, eventually, she closed her eyes and sighed. “Only two names come to my mind on who could have had the means and desire to do this. Duke Allocer and Prince Gaap. Both were contenders for my husband’s job but lost to him, and they’ve been bitter about it since.”

“I know those two,” Charlie whispered before shivering. “Not very nice demons, nor do you want to get on their bad side.”

“If they’re involved in this, they’re going to know what it's like to get on **_my_ ** bad side,” Blitzo said as he took his spare phone and typed to Loona to do some research on the two names given. “We still don’t know if someone is going to try something here. Charlie, you can summon the Royal Guards to this place using your authority as the princess, right?”

“Already on their way,” Charlie said with a small smile.

“Good,” Blitzo said, pulling out his gun. “Nobody leaves this room or goes past that door until I’ve cleared them or the Guards do. I’m not taking any chances with Stolas's life on the line or anyone else being at risk.”

“I’ll take first watch,” Vaggie said, walking over and putting her hand on Blitzo’s shoulder. “You need to relax and get those ribs of yours checked.”

“I’m fine,” Blitzo muttered, but his hand went to his side and wince upon touching it.

“I’m not an idiot. I’ve noticed how you’ve been walking and breathing. The only reason you’re still walking is because of adrenaline. Quit being stubborn and get checked,” Vaggie said as she summoned a spear. “Trust me. I can handle being a bodyguard. I practically was Charlie’s the entire time we were dating.”

Blitzo was about to open his mouth when Octavia walked over and grabbed his hand. “Please, Blitzo? Dad wouldn’t want you to be injured as well when he...when he wakes up.”

Closing his eyes, Blitzo slowly nodded his head while cursing under his head as Charlie went to get a doctor.

***

The company had taken severe cases before since their founding. Sometimes in assassinating high-profile targets both in the human world and in Hell. Sometimes in protecting high profile targets, mostly Stolas. Out of all the tasks that they were given, never had Moxxie seen Blitzo look more serious than right now. It was practically a 180 of the former clown’s personality. Then again, considering _who_ was under intensive care at the moment, maybe it should be a surprise.

Moxxie knew what it was like to be in love with someone. From the moment he met Millie, Moxxie knew that he wanted her to be his wife, and no other imp in the nine circles could match her. When he saw Blitzo with Stolas or doing anything in general that involved the prince somehow, Moxxie could see the same expression he had with his future wife.

Blitzo, of course, never admitted it, but anyone could see that he had fallen for the owl prince since about a year into knowing each other. It took a while for both of them to find common ground needed to start their friendship. Stolas eventually stopped being such a stalking perv, and Blitzo finally allowed him past the emotional borders he set for himself. Both had grown up over the years, together and separately. The company had gone through all kinds of crazy stuff since they got the book. It tied the two together, and it even changed the rest of them. Not that it altogether changed them, but it was enough to make them finally see each other in a different light. Now that light was threatening to be snuffed out with this latest tragedy.

Moxxie wouldn’t admit it, but Blitzo wasn’t just his boss. He was part of the family he and Millie had made with I.M.P. A dysfunctional family with guns, but a family nonetheless. 

“Anything, honey?” Moxxie asked, looking up from his desk. 

“Kinda, I’ve searched for this type of van and its license plate on the database, and there isn’t a file to go with it,” Millie sighed in frustration. “The only thing I’ve found is the plates and a similar car were used in a bank robbery here in Imp city two years ago. The robbers were later killed in a similar bank heist four months later, but their car was different. Then it appeared again in a kidnapping incident also in Imp City last year. Kid managed to escape but didn’t give enough details to lead to any arrests.”

Moxxie rubbed his chin for a bit before he snapped his fingers. “He’s a transporter!” Rushing over to his wife’s desk, he looked at the screen. “He’s probably got multiple cars and plates. That’s how he’s been able to get around without getting caught.” 

“Of course! That would make sense!” Millie beamed at her husband. “My cousin’s a transporter here in Imp City! I bet he can help us find him!”

“Get on it. I’ll tell the boss,” Moxxie said as he was about to text when the front door opened. Loona walked in, shaking her head before grabbing a cup of coffee.

“Nothing,” Loona said, shaking her head. “I must have sniffed the corpse three times before the police forced me out of there. Nothing good enough for a scent or a trait that stands out.”

“Didn’t you call Chief Hallows?” Moxxie asked.

“I did, but the fat fuck said the Royal Guard was taking over the case since Stolas is a prince and all. It falls under their jurisdiction,” Loona muttered while taking a few sips. “I did, however, not leave empty-handed.”

She took out her phone and showed a picture of a very advanced high powered sniper rifle that looked like a cross between a Barret M95 and an AW50 with hellish features such as a burning muzzle and a living eye at the end of the scope. “I saw they had this and did a quick BJ for the officer guarding it just to get a few photos. Think a weapons dealer might recognize the model or customization?”

“Might be a good angle to check. Nice work, Loona,” Moxxie said with a nod. 

“Yeah, well, Blitzo owes me one for sucking down one for the team,” Loona grumbled as she walked over to the bathroom. “If you need me, I’m going to wash out my mouth for an hour.”

Shaking his head, Moxxie hoped that this would be enough to get a lead on the ones who targeted Stolas. While Moxxie knew it might have been better to leave it to the Royal Guards, he knew Blitzo would never stand by and do nothing. So Moxxie would follow his boss through whatever craziness would come their way.

After all, he did it for this long and was still breathing. Why stop now?

***

Getting his ribs healed took less than an hour to get done, leaving Blitzo three hours and counting to wait on the Stolas treatment. Blitzo could not stop thinking about the events that played before him: Stolas asked Blitzo what he wanted out of their relationship. Him unsure of how to answer before the first shot ran into the air. The shattering of the glass followed by the blood spraying everywhere. Stolas’ haunting shocked expression as Blitzo took him into his arms and ducked for safety on the ground.

Something didn’t feel right. The entire assassination was coming off as wrong to Blitzo, but he couldn’t think right. All he could play in his mind were those five seconds that seemed to suddenly change his world in a blink of an eye. Blitzo was doing everything he can to keep calm, but the fear of not knowing Stolas's state made it feel like he was going mad.

The emergency doors opened, and everyone stood up with bated breaths as a doctor with a moving plague mask for a face and antlers walked into the lobby. Octavia was holding her mother’s hand while Vaggie and Charlie stood side by side. Blitzo himself was just inching to run past the doctor while searching for Stolas. 

“Doctor, how is he?” Stella asked, worried.

“It’s not looking good. The bullet did a serious number on Stolas's internal organs, and we’re doing our best to slow down the toxic nature of the divine energy,” the doctor said, sighing. “We can perform a few procedures that can be done, but they require a signature from a spouse or family member to do it.”

He turned to Stella. “Would you please follow me, Mrs. Goetia?”

“Certainly,” Stella said before turning to her daughter. “I’ll be right back, Darling.”

Octavia nodded before letting go of her mother as she followed the doctor into the emergency wing. She slowly started making her way out of the lobby, where Blitzo saw her crying into her hands again before slowly following her. 

He saw her stop in front of a soda machine where she tried putting in a dollar inside, but she kept missing over and over again. Coming towards her, Blitzo gently took the dollar bill and put it inside for her. “I prefer Pepsi. Coke tastes like rusted nails.”

“They all taste like crap,” Octavia whispered, lowering her head. “I’d honestly rather be drunk right now.”

“Me too,” Blitzo said as he pressed the button, and the soda came out. He picked up and opened it for her before handing it over.

“...How can you be so calm?” Octavia asked, taking the soda and just stared at it. “My Dad...he’s dying...he’s dying, and I don’t know what to do...he promised he wouldn’t leave me...that I’d always find him if I needed him...I don’t want that to be a lie, but I keep...I keep thinking...”

“What makes you think I’m fucking calm?” Blitzo muttered as he lowered his head. “I’m torn between sobbing my eyes out and setting the whole damn hospital on fire. My heart is pumping and ready to break while my hands are trembling for something to hit.” He stared into Octavia’s eyes. “I’m a volcano ready to explode, but right now, I need to keep a calm face because the worst hasn’t happened, and I’m hoping, _praying even,_ that it doesn’t happen.”

“...and if it does?” Octavia whispered, slowly sipping her soda.

Blitzo didn’t answer. He just slowly walked back to the lobby.

***

An hour later, and finally, they had their answer.

The doctor had just come back from doing whatever it was they were aiming to try to save Stolas's life. Along with some of the Royal Guard, the five of them stood there as he walked over. The doctor showed no emotion, yet it felt like the earth was quaking with each heavy step. Silence reigned over the room as not a single breath was heard.

Octavia was trembling, looking ready to fall into pieces. Her mother, teary-eyed herself, was holding onto her daughter in anticipation. Charlie was holding her wife’s hands with tears already coming down her cheeks while Vaggie was doing her best to remain calm, but she too looked scared of what they would hear.

Blitzo had just stood there in silence and feeling like a cold winter was upon him. His entire body was frozen like ice as memories began to appear in his mind with each step the messenger took. He saw the first time he met Stolas to sleep with him and get that book. He recalled all the times they had been together both in and out of bed. How he had become one of his worst fears into becoming one of his closest companions in life. The feelings he had torn him in so many directions. The passionate grasp of care that Blitzo felt in his heart each time he saw those four red eyes gaze upon him with that cute avian smile slew his defenses. It was both a pain and joy to go through each of those memories one by one.

Then the doctor stopped in front of them all.

“I’m sorry...he’s gone...”

***

Loona couldn’t remember the last time she stared at the TV screen with such intensity. Not even when it was announced that the first demon in hundreds of years managed to go Heaven. She wasn’t the only one as Moxxie and Millie just stared at the news in both shock and horror like her. The headline screaming in their faces as the reporter went on and on:

_'Prince Stolas Goetia, Master of Magic and Astronomy, Declared Permanent Dead At St. Judas General Hospital.'_

Dead.

Prince Stolas was dead.

One of Hell’s most powerful demons in the entire nine circles was no more.

The clingy rich asshole who had been their primary benefactor, sometimes their very lifeline, was dead. He had become such a familiar figure in the company's life that the idea of him being...gone, for good, was just...unthinkable.

Millie was soon in her husband’s embrace as the two of them cried on each other’s shoulder. While Loona herself didn’t shed tears, she wrapped her tail around her chest and held it for comfort. Her thoughts then turned to her father, and she wondered just what he was going through. 

Her thoughts were soon answered as the front door slowly opened, and everyone turned to see Blitzo slowly enter the company’s main room. He kept his eyes downward as none of them said a word or addressed Blitzo as he slowly walked past them. The news continued to go on about how Stolas had been assassinated with an angel powered bullet. Meaning he would never return to life. There was no afterlife for you if you died in Hell for good. There was... **_nothing._ **

Blitzo made his way to his office door and paused. For a while, he said nothing, and his stance was as solid as a rock.

Finally, he whispered, “...don’t come in...”

Opening the door, he walked inside before closing it behind him. 

For the first five minutes, there was not a single sound that came out of that room. A silence so thick you could cut it with a sword as all three employees just waited for the dam to burst.

And then...it exploded.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ **

Loona turned away and winced as the sounds of destruction could be heard over the screaming from inside. Windows were smashed, and walls were broken as her father cried so loud it nearly shattered her ears. The tone and sorrow behind each wail, however, broke Loona’s heart into pieces. 

Ever since Blitzo adopted her, Loona had never once seen her father break under anything. Until now. The yells and action of sorrowful rage from inside Blitzo’s office were not that of an imp assassin with his devil may care attitude, but of a heartbroken and shattered soul who had lost something that could not be replaced. 

Millie, unable to take anymore, rushed to her own office with Moxxie behind her with tears of his own. Loona just stood there, unable to stop herself from crying anymore. It was not just for Stolas and his family, but for the imp who was on the warpath in agony over his lover's death. Just hearing him continue to sob in anguish was enough to make Loona want to rush in and hug him. To let him let it all out, tears and all, onto her shoulder. It was something she wouldn't have considered doing before, but at this point, she didn’t give a fuck about her past attitude. All that matter was her _father_ was in so much pain, but she didn’t know how to help him.

Soon, the chaotic sounds ended, and all was silent save for a single whispering sob that could barely be heard. Taking a deep breath, Loona wiped her tears and slowly walked over to the door. With a timid paw, she slowly reached for the handle and opened it to peek inside.

What she saw would remain in Loona’s mind for the rest of her life. Her father’s office had been utterly destroyed. His computer smashed into bits and pieces representing a jigsaw puzzle—his table thrown against the wall along with his plants, models, pictures, and more. Shattered glass was everywhere, with his chair missing and a big broken window nearby. The various horse figures and plushies that Blitzo was prone to collect were smashed or ripped apart as their remains were scattered like the wind.

And there, lying in the middle, sobbing while in a feeble position like a baby, was Blitzo. His hands holding onto a photo of him and Stolas on it while hugging it close to his chest. One gaze was all it took for Loona to force herself to close the door. It was an emotion she had never seen before in a demon-like Blitzo who never let anything come close to breaking him. But today had finally happened for what she saw nothing but the expression of _utter despair._

Letting out a sob of her own, Loona quickly got her phone and started dialing a number. Her father needed help, and there were only two demons who could help him.

_“Hello? Loona?”_

“Aunt Tilla?” Loona sniffed as she wiped her tears. “We...we need you here...you and Aunt Barbie both...”

“... _Tell me everything."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Please like/kudos, subscribe, bookmark, and comment while sharing this story if you can. Check out my other stories too if you liked this one. Thanks :)


	3. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire purpose of this chapter is to make you cry and I hope I have succeeded in doing that.
> 
> Special Thanks to Yaddoriart for making this artwork at the end!

The morning dawn of a new day symbolized new beginnings in the minds of many, but for Blitzo, feeling the rays of sunlight upon his face meant awakening to a harsh reality. For the denizens of Hell, it was expected that you would lose someone to the madness in this place. Be it by violence, overdose, suicide, accident, or other methods, the fact of the matter was that death was a part of life in the underworld's nine circles. 

Yet, that didn’t mean that just because death was expected, you were _always_ used to it. Blitzo had only ever experienced the painful loss of death twice in his life: The first was when a pet bunny he had growing up in the circus got too close to the chimera cages and was dinner for the beast. The second was when his father suffered a heart attack and died. The first was just a loss of a childhood pet. His father’s death, despite being tragic, was ultimately not too sorrowful in the long run. All demons that died returned after a few hundred years or so. Reborn and renewed. Sometimes with their memories, and other times with new personalities. 

A few were powerful enough to cheat the system by coming back in a few weeks or months, but they were few and far between. Stolas was one of them...only he wouldn’t come back. Ever again. Because there was no coming back if you were killed by anything to kill with the power of Heaven. There was nothing but the void of non-existence. 

Opening his eyes to a new crueler Hell, born from yesterday, Blitzo slowly touched his face and felt the still wet tears dripping down his cheeks. The pain from his heart was still hurting deep inside like a knife to the soul, and his mind just continued to whisper the same harsh words over and over again: Stolas was dead, but this time he was never coming back.

“Stolas...” Blitzo whispered as he slowly lifted himself off the floor and rested his head against the crumbled ruins of his desk. He felt a breeze enter through the broken window nearby and wondered what the landlord would say about all this. 

Then again, Blitzo didn’t give a fuck about him. Or his office. Hell, he didn’t give a shit about anything at this point.

Because Stolas was dead.

And Blitzo couldn’t save him.

He didn’t know who he hated more, the assassins, or himself. He was right there, right in front of the damn prince, and he couldn’t protect him. He should have expected it or at least prepared for it just in case. Blitzo was an assassin himself; he was supposed to have known these things. 

But no, he got careless, and someone important to him ended up dead because of it.

“I’m sorry...” he whispered, staring at the photo in front of him. It was him blushing like hell as Stolas kissed him on the cheek while taking a photo of them hanging out. Later that day, he had sent it to Blitzo, who, instead of deleting it, put it in a frame and placed it hidden in his office for nobody but him to see. He stroked the bird’s cheek on the glass covering with his tears dripping upon it. He knew why he kept this photo. It was because it was a reminder of what they had...but yet Blitzo knew they could never be. A fact more true now than ever before. 

A knock on the door made Blitzo growl before closing his eyes. “Go away!”

The knocking continued, which caused Blitzo to get up and march to the door. “I said, go the fuck away!” Opening it, he prepared to yell until he stopped himself upon seeing a set of gentle and carrying eyes staring at him with concern. Eyes that he would always recognize no matter what. “T-Tilla?”

“Blitzo,” His big sister whispered, using the actual “o” in his name that he only allowed two beings in all of Hell to use. Before he could react, Tilla wrapped her arms around him and softly let him rest on her chest. He soon lost all efforts to feel angry and slowly relaxed in her embrace. “We came as soon as Loona told us. I’m so sorry, little brother.”

“I...he...we?” Blitzo asked.

“Hey, shithead,” said a familiar cocky voice. If any stranger was to hear it, they would swear it sounded like Blitzo’s only more feminine. He moved his head from Tilla’s chest to see his twin sister, Barbie Wire, all dressed in a fancy pink dress decorated in diamonds with a sad smile on her face. “You sure know when to have tragedies. Here I was dating this guy when my niece calls and tells me that you lost your boyfriend.” She walked over and hugged him along with her sister. “You’re lucky you’re my twin, and I love ya, Bro.”

“He wasn’t...we were...I...” Blitzo suddenly started sobbing and fell to his knees, but his sisters never let go. “I...I want him back! **_I WANT HIM BACK!”_ **

He screamed again and began to curse, but his sisters never once let go. 

***

“Here,” Tilla whispered as she handed Blitzo a cup of fresh warm tea. He took it with a nod of thanks before slowly sitting down on the couch with his twin sister right next to him, stroking his shoulder in comfort. 

Sipping the tea, Blitzo felt his body warm-up before slowly shaking his head. “S-Sorry you had to...see me like that...”

“Relax, Blitzo, this isn’t the first time we’ve seen you cry,” Barbie said, smirking. “Remember when you learned that there was no tooth fairy?”

“Says the whiny bitch who used to cry crocodile tears when she always lost at Uno?” Blitzo countered with a small smug.

“See! Getting better already,” Barbie proclaimed with a smile. “And I would win more often if you didn’t cheat half the time.”

Blitzo chuckled before slowly looking down at his tea. He just silently stared at it for a few minutes, his sisters respectfully saying nothing until he sighed. “I could have saved him.”

“You did the best you could,” Tilla whispered. “From what I hear, you couldn’t have really prevented it.”

“Could I?” Blitzo snorted while making a fist with his claw. “He was right in front of me. I saw him get shot. I felt his blood against my flesh. If I was more alert or even just a few inches closer...Maybe _I_ could have been the one who-”

His sister smacked him upside the head and glared at him. “If you even dare go into that _‘It should have been me’_ crap, I will personally strip you nude, paint you blue and white, and hang you over a flag pole while playing the Star-Spangled Banner.” She then poked him in his chest. “Because then Stolas would be mourning for you, along with the rest of us, including your employees and daughter. All three of whom are worried about you, by the way.”

“Barbie is right,” Tilla said, reaching over and touching her brother’s hand. “A loss is a loss. Regardless of who it is that dies, it's a tragedy that all feel pain from. Don’t go getting lost in _‘what if's’_ like I did when...Dad died.”

The three siblings lowered their heads in respect for their father as Blitzo muttered, “I kinda wish he was here right now. Though, knowing him, he’d say...” He then cleared his throat before putting on a deep voice, “Suck it up, son! Crying isn’t gonna bring your bird boy back from the grave! Ya wanna use those assassination skills of yours and bring the fuckers to justice! After you skull fucked each of them, you can then cry for your boyfriend, just don’t cry too much, or you're a pussy!”

The sisters snorted before nodding their heads. “Yeah, that’s Dad,” they both said as the three chuckled.

“...You’re going after them, aren’t you?” Barbie asked, turning to her brother. 

“Yes,” Blitzo said with a venomous tone as his claws began to shake. “What is the one rule that Dad always taught us. The most important rule he drilled over and over into our heads from birth.”

“Family always comes first,” They both said earnestly. 

“Stolas,” Blitzo bit his lip before taking a deep breath. “He is... _was_ important to me. He wasn’t just someone I slept with; I saw him as a friend. I saw him as someone who was like family...and I...I...” He cursed. Why couldn’t he just say it, goddamnit?

“Hey, we get it,” Barbie said, patting her brother on the back. “You gotta do what you gotta do for those close to you. Just...promise you won’t get yourself killed?”

“...I’ll try,” Blitzo answered as he smiled at his sister. 

The office’s main door opened as the three turned around to see Loona, Millie, and Moxxie walk inside. Blitzo slowly got up and made for his team but suddenly found himself nearly tackled by all three, who hugged him tightly. “Everyone...I...”

Moxxie was the first to end the hug before looking up at his boss seriously. “Sir, I just want you to know that...whatever you plan on doing...we’re going to be with you all the way.”

“What Moxxie said,” Millie second, wiping tears from her eyes. “Stolas was a part of this company’s family, and...we know how important he was to you...so whoever fucking did this is going to get the I.M.P. treatment with a bullet in their balls.”

Loona put a hand over her shoulder and stared at her father in the eyes with a small smile. “So don’t go thinking we’re going to let you go off on your own without us. We’re family, Dad. We’ll kick fucking ass together and avenge Stolas. As a family.”

With misty eyes, Blitzo slowly nodded as he wrapped his arms around his family and whispered, “Thank you.”

Tilla got up and slowly cleared her throat. “Since we’re all here, how about I make us some breakfast?"

“Sure, I’ll help,” Barbie said, getting up with her chest puffed out. “I’ve gotten a lot better at cooking now.”

“What, you now only cause six fires instead of eight?” Blitzo snorted.

“No! I cause only three now!” Barbie stated as the two sisters made their way to the kitchen. 

Blitzo was about to follow when a knock on the door stopped him. Sighing, he figured it was a client coming to ask for a target to be eliminated. Opening the door, Blitzo was about to tell them they were close when he noticed it was an imp dressed as a butler that Blitzo recognized as one of Stolas’s. 

“Mr. Blitzo?” he asked, holding out a letter. “Mistress Octavia asked me to deliver this to you.”

“What is it?” he asked, taking the letter.

“An invitation,” the imp said with a sorrowful sigh. “To Master Stolas’s funeral in two days.”

***

The palace looked to be so...lifeless for the first time since Blitzo arrived at it in an attempt to seduce its owner to get a unique book needed for his new company. The purple and red coloring had been replaced with mourning black and grey, with flowers and banners decorating every inch of the entrance. A giant funeral wreath with Stolas’s family crest stood above the door along with his birth and death date. Blitzo stared at the crest for a good while as Moxxie showed the guards their invite. 

Everyone had come to the funeral, even his sisters, for moral support. Blitzo hated wearing suits, and he hated wearing them more at funerals. Especially for someone he deeply cared about. 

Entering the palace, Blitzo saw that the place was filled to the brim with mourners. None of them he recognized, but he was sure they were all high-class rich pricks who were pretending to be sad. He knew what they were like, and they were all just here for show before seeing how they could increase their own power with the death of one of Hell’s most prominent players gone. 

It made Blitzo want to start shooting at each of their lying faces off, and he slowly reached for his hidden gun until Loona put her paw on his shoulder. Glancing at her, the hellhound shook her head as if she knew what he was thinking, and he slowly retreated his arm with a grumble. He had to keep calm and focus, but that was the problem.

A funeral meant you had to say your goodbyes to the deceased in person. That meant...saying goodbye to Stolas as he lay there as cold as ice. Deep down, Blitzo didn’t want to see him nor say goodbye. Because then it would be the final nail in the coffin of the new reality he was living in—a reality where that damn prince was no longer in his life. Something the old Blitzo long ago would have dreamed about, but the current one would shoot himself if he even thought about that.

The group slowly made their way through the halls, each decorated for the occasion. Never before had Blitzo seen so many flowers that it made him feel like he was in a garden of some sort. He wondered if some of these were from Stolas’s own personal garden. He had tried to get Blitzo to try out gardening, but he found the whole thing boring. However, they did make love a few times in it, which had been an exciting experience. 

“Anybody want to get a drink?” Barbie asked. “I see some good wine here, and I’m itching for some.”

“I think I can use one,” Loona said, walking over to her adopted aunt’s side.

“We’re good, but I just realized we forgot to sign our names in at the guest book,” Moxxie pointed out. “I’ll go fix that for us.”

“Mox, does anybody really read those things?” Loona asked.

“Well, it would still be rude if we didn’t do it,” Moxxie pointed out.

“You’re such a dork, but whatever,” Loona said, rolling her eyes as she and Barbie went one way while Moxxie, with Millie in tow, went the other. 

Tilla turned to Blitzo and asked, “Do you want to...head to the viewing room?”

Closing his eyes, Blitzo took a deep breath and shook his head. “N-Not yet...I need to...I need some more time.”

“Of course,” Tilla said, hugging her brother. “I’ll be there when you’re ready.”

He waved goodbye before taking a deep breath and wondered if he should have joined his twin and daughter for that drink. Walking around the palace he had come to know for over three years as almost a second home, Blitzo realized that with Stolas... _gone..._ it felt empty. Say what you will about how big the place was, but it had a life to it with Stolas around. He was always doing something, and the servants had been more than happy to work for him. Now, it felt like the heart had been torn out from its very core and was gone forever.

Entering a small room, he saw mourners placing flowers or tokens at small shrines that seemed to hold photos and memorabilia of Stolas’s life. Passing one of them, he saw what appeared to be a child version of Stolas happily being held by his parents as they stood still for a painting. He recalled Stolas mentioning how sad he was his parents died in the Second Devil War fifteen hundred years ago just before he married Stella. He hadn’t felt any joy in his life since that day until Octavia was born...and meeting Blitzo for the first time.

Holding back a tear, Blitzo turned around and was about to leave when he spotted a small shrine with a photo that caught his eye. He was in disbelief at first, but he saw that it was indeed a photo of himself on it upon walking over. Not just him, but Stolas, Octavia, Loona, Moxxie, and Millie all posing for the camera with the blue ocean and sky behind them. 

He remembered this photo very well. Because it was that day when he had the most significant revelation in his life...

***Two Years Ago***

When Stolas asked Blitzo if he wanted to spend a week at his private island resort that he had specially made on Earth in a location no human knew about, the imp was suspicious at first. He assumed that Stolas would try something crazy to get into the imp’s pants again, like they deserted on the island, lost the book, and were forced to survive with one another until they were rescued. Then, to his surprise, Stolas revealed that not only was Octavia coming along but that Blitzo could bring his own daughter and favorite M&M couple with him. 

So here he was, day four in his private paradise in the human world, and having the time of his life while wearing his favorite Spirit The Stallion swim trunk (A gift from Loona at last year's Hellmus). He could see Moxxie, dressed in a pair of black and red swim shorts, and Millie, wearing a lovely two blue two-piece that really showed her ass, making a sandcastle nearby while he quickly put his attention back to the volleyball heading his way. Jumping up, he knocked it back up into the air. “Get it, Stolas!” 

“On it, Blitzy!” The owl demon cried out as he leaped into the air and spiked it downward. Blitzo made sure not to stare at that feathery ass which, thankfully wasn’t in a thong, but still had a tight set of red Hawaiian swim trunks and a red open short sleeve shirt with black feathers designed on it.

Loona dived for the ball in a rather provocative black two-piece swimming suits with a white paw logo on her buttocks but cursed upon missing it and hitting sand instead. The two fathers whooped for joy before high fiving each other. “And that's a tie game! Nice spike, Stolas!”

Octavia, wearing a similar suit to Loona’s but red, helped her partner up before whispering something into her ear. The hellhound grinned as she soon grabbed the ball and passed it to Octavia, who prepared to serve.

Licking his lips for the sweet taste of victory, Blitzo prepared for whatever was going to happen. There was no way that the girls' plan was going to-.

“Hey, Moxxie! The doctor said the pregnancy test was positive! Our baby is going to be a boy!” Loona shouted.

**_“WHAT?!”_ **Screamed Blitzo, Millie, and Moxxie all for different reasons. The volleyball landed right next to Blitzo, but he was too busy making a sprint for his soon to be dead employee for knocking up his baby girl.

**_“YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’ll KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY LOONY!”_ **Blitzo shouted as he ran after Moxxie, who was also being chased by a murderous Millie with a knife in each hand.

**_“NOT AFTER I TEAR HIS DICK OFF AND FUCK HIM IN THE ASS WITH IT FOR CHEATING ON ME FOR THAT BITCH!”_ **Millie shouted with foam in her mouth.

**_“I DID DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!”_ **Moxxie shouted, running for his life.

All while this was happening, Octavia and Loona held onto each other while laughing to prevent them from falling into the sand while Stolas just giggled in amusement.

***

After Loona had calmed everyone down with the truth, Blitzo felt like he needed a drink, and so he returned to his room at the summer home to relax at its personal mini-bar. Mixing up a lemon vodka slush, he was about to enjoy himself when a knock interrupted his drinking. “It’s open.”

Unsurprisingly, Stolas walked in with a broad smile on his face. “So, celebrating the fact that you’re not going to be an uncle yet?” 

“Oh, haha,” Blitzo muttered, sipping his slush. “You wouldn’t be laughing if it was Octavia who pulled that prank.”

“True, but I’d have fried Moxxie into ashes with but a snap of my fingers if that happened,” Stolas said as he laid on the bed with a smile. “So, how are you enjoying your vacation?”

“I gotta admit, it's nice,” Blitzo answered, laying down next to the owl. “I kinda keep forgetting that I don’t have to use the book to just kill humans. I can use it to enjoy life on Earth. Far better here than it is in Hell, anyway.”

“Yes, but there is the fact that you are a demon, and humans tend to freak out when they see us,” Stolas pointed out.

“Eh, I’ll just say I’m cosplaying or something. Humans aren’t that bright,” Blitzo answered before he paused as a thought occurred to him. “Say Stolas, not that I’m really complaining, but why did you invite my company and me here with you? What’s the catch? Some late-night sex roleplaying we have to do?”

“Nothing of the sort, Blitzy,” Stolas said with a giggle as he turned himself over and rested his head on his hand. “Do you always think I just want you for sex?”

“Um, yeah?” Blitzo said, putting his drink on the table near him. “Isn’t that why we agreed to? I get to use the book for my job, and you use it for yours once a month while sucking my cock?”

Sighing, Stolas got up and actually looked disappointed at the answer, which made Blitzo tilt his head. The prince stared at the wall for a bit before he shook his head. “Blitzo, you are not the first person I’ve cheated with, but do you know how long those lasted? Three weeks at most. All of that was just for sex. You, however, I want more than that.”

Blitzo started to feel his cheeks turn red. “W-What?”

“What I’m trying to say, Blitzo,” Stolas whispered as he slowly turned around and gave such a cute smile that the assassin felt his heart skip. “Is that I see you more than just a good lay. I’ve come to see you as a friend, one of the few I have in existence. You’ve made my life so much better just by being you that I haven’t felt so happy in a long time.” He slowly began to crawl his way towards Blitzo on the bed, making him squirm and turn redder with each inch closer until he was just about up to his face. “I don’t just trust you; I adore you. I care about you. And I want you to see that with me if you're able to.”

“...you really mean it?” Blitzo asked nervously as his doubts began to fade. The nodding that Stolas gave started to open Blitzo’s eyes as he began to realize that he was speaking the truth. “Then...you don’t want to sleep with me anymore?”

“Oh, I never said that,” Stolas giggled. “But I won’t force you to sleep with me once a month for the book. I trust you to deliver it back and keep it safe when I don’t have it. Besides, I can easily summon it back to me at any time with a flick of my wrist.”

“What?! You could have done that whenever?!” Blitzo asked in disbelief. Groaning, he facepalmed. “No wonder you were so calm about me stealing it in the first place...”

Sighing, Blitzo rubbed his head before chuckling. “Still...if I’m honest...I kinda have gotten used to that feathery ass of yours...I’m fine with keeping the deal, but I still feel like I owe you for this.”

“Hmm, then how about a kiss?” Stolas teased, which made Blitzo turn bright red again.

“A...kiss?” Blitzo asked, blinking. The two of them had never kissed before in all the time they had slept together. “Um, okay.”

Closing his eyes, Stolas slowly leaned forward as Blitzo gulped and slowly opened his own lips. A second later, he felt Stolas’s beak press against his mouth, and in an instant, something lit up in Blitzo’s chest. It was like a fire that was warm and yet cold as ice at the same time. His eyes went wide with euphoria before slowly shutting down in pure bliss.

A kiss that tastes like manna from heaven with the song of heaven singing in his ears. His skin sweating with excitement and shivering with joy. Like being reborn into a new age of wonder and beauty. The kiss soon ended, and Blitzo opened his eyes and saw Stolas in a light he had never seen before. Like how his red eyes were as captivating as the edges of a sinking dusk sun or how soft his feathers were like clouds in the sky. His smile was cute, and his face was so...handsome.

When they fucked, Stolas always wanted Blitzo, but that feeling was reversed for the first time. Now Blitzo **_wanted_ **Stolas.

Within a heartbeat, Blitzo forced Stolas onto his back and grinned at him. “How long until the feast for tonight?”

“Two hours,” Stolas said, also grinning. “Why? Want to fuck for two hours?”

“Fuck? No,” Blitzo whispered as he began to caress his chest. “I want to _make love_ for two hours.”

***Present***

“Mr. Blitzo?”

Blitzo snapped out of his daydreaming to turn around to see Charlie and her wife looking at him with concern. Both were dressed in fancy black and white dresses for the event as Charlie, teary-eyed, held her hand by an equally depressed Vaggie. She soon reached out and hugged Blitzo, who froze for a second before returning one back. “I’m so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have gotten bulletproof windows or-”

“Princess,” Blitzo interrupted before looking her in the eye. “Don’t. Just...it’s not your fault.”

“...He was a good man,” Charlie whispered, looking at the photo Blitzo was staring at. “I honestly think if he tried, he could have gone to heaven too.”

“Heh, maybe,” Blitzo muttered with a shrug. “Have you...see him?”

“We have,” Vaggie answered, solemnly. “He looks...peaceful.”

“Good...good...” Blitzo nodded his head. “As he should be...”

“My parents are here too if you want to meet them,” Charlie offered with a small smile. “My dad thinks your jingle is the best.”

“Flattered as I am about that, I think it's best if I give my sympathies to Octavia and-” He paused upon seeing the nervous and depressed looks on the girls' faces. “What’s wrong?”

“...Octavia hasn’t come out of her room all day,” Charlie answered with a heavy sigh. “She’s...not allowing anyone to come in.”

***

She could hear everyone down below. All her father’s contacts, associates, family members of the Goetia bloodline, and other famous nobles and royalties were here for her father’s funeral. A funeral that none of them really cared about, deep down, and we're just here for show or duty. She hated them. All of them. Because one of them, or maybe more, was behind her father’s death.

How could she put on a brave face and interact with those parasites who didn’t know how good of a man her father really was? How kind, loving, and wise he was both as a father and as a prince. Unlike the others who stayed in their castle, drinking tea, and spending their money on pointless luxuries, Octavia’s father actually made an effort to help those under his rule. Imp City and its surrounding lands were once considered to be one of the worst areas in Hell until her father took control and turned life around for them. Better healthcare, jobs, economy, transportation, infrastructure, and more. He didn’t just use his power for his own gain; he also did it to better his subjects' lives. 

But it wasn’t just those under his rule he loved; he loved his family too. For all his faults as a husband, he did try with Stella, but that was doomed to failure. Even Octavia now realized it. It hurt knowing that her parents hated each other, but at least they loved her: her father, most of all.

She remembered that night when she was scared as a little owl and how she couldn’t find either of her parents in that terrible dream of hers. How her father came to her room and sang her a lullaby that promised, no matter what, she would be okay. Yet, it was a lie because her father was gone and never coming back. She wanted to hate him for lying to her, but Octavia knew she was stupid in thinking something so childish. Her father was a powerful being, but he wasn’t God. There was always the possibility of something happening to him.

She just wished it wasn’t so soon. She just wished she could feel okay now.

A knock on her door made Octavia, holding her funeral gown with her gripping talons, growl. “Go away!”

“Octavia?”

Her eyes widen upon hearing that voice. Rushing over to the door, she slowly opened it and saw Blitzo standing at her with a familiar look in his eyes. It was the same look of loss she saw whenever she stared at herself in the mirror. With a tiny sob, she wrapped her arms around Blitzo and began to cry on his shoulder. He, in turn, slowly patted her on the back and said nothing.

Slowly, he guided her back into her room and onto her bed, where she spent a few more minutes crying before wiping her tears with her black veil. “S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Blitzo muttered, shaking his head. “It’s normal to cry on a day like today...”

Octavia nodded as the two sat next to each other, staring at the wall in silence. It was funny; when she first got to know Blitzo, she hated him and wanted to blame him for tearing her family apart. Now, she saw him as part of that family, thanks to him and her father. 

“I don’t want to see him...” Octavia muttered, shutting her eyes. “I don’t...I don’t want the last thing I see...of my father to be his corpse...”

“...you think I want to either?” Blitzo muttered as he held her hand. “A part of me wants him to just shout ‘boo’ in that casket and reveal it was all a joke. I’d kill him for doing it, but I’d rather have that than this.”

Octavia snorted. “Yeah, me too.” She slowly got up and went over to the mirror where she saw a sad little girl in a lovely black dress and veil who looked ready to fall apart like broken glass. “What do I do, Blitzo? I...I’m now the head of my family...with my father gone...it’s just Mom and me.”

“At least you still have her,” Blitzo pointed out.

Scoffing, Octavia nearly punched her mirror out and growled. “My _mother_ has been more busy planning the funeral and treating guests than actually focusing on the fact my father, _her husband,_ is dead. I don’t know if she doesn't care or if she’s grieving in her own way, but can she quit with the being noble act for five fucking minutes?”

“Well, she is a bitch,” Blitzo whispered before getting up and putting his hands on her shoulders. “Look, Octavia. I’m not going to lie...a part of me wishes that I wasn’t here either because I don’t want to say goodbye. But I know that if I don’t do it now, I will regret it for the rest of my life. It’s going to hurt. Fuck, it will hurt a lot, but even if it's just for one last moment...I want to see him again. Even if he’s never going to open those eyes of his ever again...”

“...did you love him?” Octavia asked.

For a long time, Blitzo didn't answer. It was a question that held so much weight on it that she couldn't blame him. Everyone knew that Stolas loved Blitzo and never hid it from her or anyone. The only uncertain thing was if the imp did the same. Sometimes it seemed like it. Other times he didn't or looked torn between the two feelings. But now, she finally heard his answer.

“Yes,” Blitzo confessed as he shed a single small tear. “I loved him. I loved him so much, but I always put it aside out of fear and doubt. I’d give anything to go back even one day to tell him that I loved him.”

Octavia hugged him again and let him now sob on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. “Then let’s go tell him together...”

***

It must have been weird, seeing her walk side by side with an imp. Already she could feel the stares of everyone as they entered the viewing room, but she didn’t give two shits. All that mattered to Octavia was that she was beside someone who knew her pain. Who knew the love that she had for her father, even if it was a different kind of love. 

The viewing room was once the ballroom, the most oversized room that held the parties her parents, mostly her mother, loved to put on every few months. When she was a little girl, Octavia used to love showing off her pretty dresses and twirling around with the adults applauding her. She remembered a time when her father used to dance around while holding her. They laughed as they spun around like a carousel going up and down with smiles on their faces. Now the only thing she could feel in this dark, candlelit room was sorrow.

The casket was paid with no expense in mind: solid gold for its base with silver decorations of symbols in the ancient tongue telling of Stolas’ life and death. Candles as tall as plants lit up the room with flowers of all kinds in various floral designs for all to see. A single spotlight shined down like the gates of heaven upon the very end of the room where a picture of her father, smiling warmly to those beyond its painted borders lay above the casket with a simple banner below that made Octavia nearly choke upon seeing it:

**_“In Loving Memory of Prince Stolas Vincent Goetia. Beloved Father, Husband, and Ruler. Rest in Peace.”_ **

She quickly delivered her eyes downward as she got closer and closer to her father’s resting bed. Her hand quickly reached for Blitzo’s as he said nothing but squeezed in comfort. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother staring at her with a stoic expression but then turned away to focus.

The covering top of the casket was made of pure glass, charmed to perverse her father’s body forever from rotting away. It was lifted so that visitors could see him clearly one final time. Octavia didn’t know why she started singing at the moment, but all she could think about was the song her father always sung to her as a child when she was sad or scared:

_“It always seems more quiet in the dark_

_It always feels so stark_

_How silence grows under the moon_

_Constellations gone so soon.”_

At last, she gazed upon him, and the tears came without pause. Despite her hazy vision, she looked down upon her sleeping father’s body with a hand over her mouth. He was dressed in a white royal looking robe with his famous red cape that he was known to wear so much. White velvet cushions made up his casket inside for his body to rest in, along with a soft blue pillow for his head. A bed of purple and red flowers was lined up around his body, their pedals glowing like stars in the sky. His soft talons were neatly folded on his chest, holding a single white rose whose bloom looked like that of a newborn star. And then there was his face. His pale face, whose four eyes were shut forever in eternal slumber. His smile soft and gentle, like that of a newborn dreaming in peace. 

Octavia could now hear Blitzo sobbing as well, feeling him shaking under her grip, but she squeezed him to let him know that she was there for him. Just as he was there for her. She continued the song, but she changed the lyrics on the fly. The words coming to her as her heart poured out her feelings in tone:

_“I used to think you’d be forever_

_I used to think you’d always come_

_Now all your stories have been told except one.”_

She gently reached into her father’s casket and stroked his feathered hair. Memories of all the times they shared flicking her in her mind as she sang:

_“As the stars start to align_

_I hope you take it as a sign I'll be okay_

_Everything will be okay.”_

She kissed his forehead before letting Blitzo step forward, staring at him with his own teary eyes. Despite choking up, she continued: 

_“And if the Seven Rings collapse_

_Although the day could be my last_

_I’ll will be okay_

_Even when you’re gone, I'll be okay.”_

Blitzo leaned forward to Stolas’s ear and whispered the words he longed to say for so long. “I love you, Stolas. I promise...I’ll avenge you.”

Octavia also swore, in her heart, she would see her father avenged as well as she slowly embraced Blitzo while the entire room stared in silence. She sang the last verse:

_“And when Creation goes to die_

_I can find you in the sky_

_Upon the last day_

_And I will be okay.”_

She and Blitzo looked at each other before slowly whispering to one another a promise to not only each other but to the man they both loved.

_“We will be okay...”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things heat up next one. I'm trying to get it done before Christmas Eve, because I'll be busy with holiday stuff until the end of New Years. Hopefully I can get it done in time.
> 
> Please like, fave/kudos, bookmark, and comment on the fic. It gives me strength! Please also share this fic with others online and check out my other fanfics as well. In case I cannot get the next chapter done on time, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	4. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I managed to get in one last chapter before the holidays. I'm not going to work on either of my two current fics for the holidays. I'll be back to working on "Turn Back Time" about a week after New Years. I might have a one shot done if I find free time, but for now its going to be a small break for me. I also started posting some of my fics on wattpad if you want check them out there as well. Might due a Reader x Octavia or Reader x Loona fic for fun at some point in the future. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all. God Bless and enjoy the New Year. 
> 
> PS: If I got any of the Thai translations wrong please forgive me

Millie arrived into the viewing room with her husband and the others just as Blitzo and Octavia said their goodbyes to Stolas. She wasn’t ashamed to say she wept hard upon hearing the princess’ singing to her deceased father. It almost made her want to call her own folks just to say how much she loved them. Afterward, the funeral pretty much went by as expected for the high class. Many fancy speeches from essential members of society from Baal to Mafisto to Lucifer himself, everyone lining up to say any final farewells, and then watching the casket be taken away to the family tombs to rest. She had never seen Blitzo cry so much in all her life when Stolas was finally buried. 

It only made her want to pay the murderers even more. 

While she wasn’t as close to Stolas as Blitzo was, he had become part of the I.M.P. family in her eyes. Both due to this sponsorship as well as his constant kindness to the group. Maybe at first, it was just about getting Biltzo to like him, but Millie believed that Stolas had come to see all of them as friends over time. During the post-burial reception, Millie and her group were soon interrupted thanks to a call from her cousin, Vinny. 

Millie wasn’t ashamed to say her family were criminals. Growing up poor, you had to find some way to make a living, especially in a place like the Ring of Wrath, where violence was almost an everyday occurrence. Hell, Millie was an assassin for a long time before even joining I.M.P. Thus, connections were essential to know, and Vinny was one of the best transporters out there. She had hoped her cousin could give her a lead on the transporter they suspected had a hand in Stolas's death, and, thankfully, he came through.

_“The guy’s name is Aran. He used to be a transporter for smuggling drugs, guns, criminals, and even sex slaves back in Thailand before he ended up crashing off a cliff in a chase against the authorities,”_ Vinny said on Millie’s phone via the speaker. _“He’s been in Hell for about forty years, and he’s got a good reputation for taking any kind of job so long as the pay is good. I recognize the plates and car because the asshole took a job I wanted a few months back. I just double-checked to make sure I had my info right before I called you.”_

“Any idea where he lives?” Millie asked.

_“Ironhorn District in Imp City. Not sure where exactly, but maybe I can spread rumors of a job that needs doing, and he’ll come to you. I’ve already emailed you his contact info. That should be your ticket to nabbing the guy,”_ Vinny suggested. _“Just make sure you don’t let him know I did this. Snitches in the transportation business don’t last long, and I’m only doing this cause you're one of my favorite cousins, Mills.”_

“Thanks, Vin! See you at the family reunion next year,” Millie said before hanging up. She turned to her boss, husband, Loona, and Blitzo’s siblings, who were all using a guest bedroom in the palace for privacy. “What do you think?”

“Remind me to give you a bonus later, Millie,” Blitzo said, arms crossed as he stared outside the window. 

“Um, thanks, boss,” Millie said, but he didn’t smile or laugh. It wasn’t a surprise, either. After Stolas had been buried, Blitzo had all but gone stoic while only speaking when he was spoken to. “A-Anyway, I think we should go with Vinny’s plan. We fake a job for Aran, and he comes to us. That way, we can interrogate him and get the names of those other assassins and who hired them.”

“So how do we go about that?” Loona asked, tilting her head. “Lure him to a spot where we can nab him and beat him for information?”

“Pretty much, but we’re going to need someone to act as the client hiring him. We can’t use me because, if this is the same guy, he’s seen my face,” Blitzo answered, turning away from the window and facing his team. “Moxxie and Millie might be noticed as well because they’re on the ads we put out. Loona, I’m not endangering you- _and that’s final!”_ Loona closed her mouth and pouted. “So we’ll need to use someone else.”

“Ahem?” Everyone turned their attention to Barbie, who grinned. “I think I can be of use here.”

“Barbie, you don’t have to-”

“Blitzo, please, this isn’t the first time I’ve had to risk my life on something dangerous. Besides, I can handle myself,” Barbie said, proudly.

Sighing, Blitzo nodded. “Alright, we can talk more about this at the office. We’ll leave in a few minutes. I have to...talk to Octavia for a bit.”

The others nodded as Blitzo left the room. Millie walked over to Barbie and asked, “You sure you’re up for this?”

“Sure, I’m a great actor and a liar. Like that time, I managed to trick Dad and the rest of the circus crew into thinking that Blitzo was the one who got the elephants drunk and got them to go on a rampage across the circus,” Barbie proudly stated.

“Wait, that was you?” Tillie asked in surprise. “Blitzo had to clean the pens for a full year because of that.” 

“Well, it does help that Blitzo was blitzed out himself that day from his ex-girlfriend dumping him,” Barbie chuckled. “They found him with his pants down while drinking moonshine and humping a hay pile, thinking it was his ex coming back to him.”

Moxxie and Millie giggled as the former turned to his wife. “Remind me to ask his sisters for more stories on the boss for blackmail.”

“Ditto.”

***

With the funeral finally over, Octavia was finally allowed a moment of peace for herself. Her mother kept insisting that they needed to talk, but she told her it could be done in the morning. It had been a hassle accepting all the sympathies from demons Octavia never met in her life or didn’t care to meet. Some she could tell were sorry for her father's death, but others she could tell were just acting with crocodile tears and false platitudes. Some days she wished she was never born into a noble life.

Sitting in her father’s office, on his very chair, it now occurred to Octavia that she was now the head of her family according to Hell’s law. She knew that one day such a thing would happen, but she didn’t expect it for at least a few hundred or so years. Octavia knew that her struggles were only going to just begin as everyone would want to see what course she went with her new political power. Was she going to continue her father’s work and policies or go a different route? Who was going to try and butter her up for an alliance? Who was going to try and sucker her into a trap to boost their own power? Not to mention she would get hundreds of requests for marriage by every noble family in Hell just to become a part of the Goetia bloodline. Her father's own branch held a lot of money, prestige, and magical artifacts that more ambitious arcane masters would kill for. 

There were going to be many disappointed demons out there as Octavia had no desire to be dressed in a wedding gown anytime soon. Unlike her own mother had been telling her to take finding a marriage partner seriously since she was sixteen, even though her own marriage was a poor one to laugh at. At least her father told her she could love whoever she wanted.

“Not even one day as Head, and already I feel the need to drink,” Octavia muttered as she closed her eyes to try and get some rest before the door opened. Groaning, she yelled, “Come in!”

Blitzo soon entered with a bottle of wine and two glasses as Octavia couldn’t help but smile. “How’d you know?”

“You had the same expression Stolas had whenever he had to deal with the bullshit nobility,” Blitzo said as he walked up to the table and started pouring. The two demons gave a silent ‘cheers’ before tapping glasses and drinking it up in one gulp.

“Ahh, I needed that,” Octavia muttered in relief. She turned to Blitzo, already pouring another glass, and said, “Loona told me earlier you had a lead?”

“Yeah, one of two,” Blitzo answered as he took another drink. “My twin’s going to help with this one involving the guy that might have been the assassin's transporter. I kinda hate asking her for this, but since the four of us at I.M.P are kinda famous...”

“Yeah, I get it,” Octavia whispered as she stared into her wine glass and started swirling it. “Promise me you’ll kill them...all of them.” Her eyes began to glow a mix of purple and red. “I don’t care who it is, and I don’t give a fuck about their reasoning. I want them all to suffer.”

“Trust me, I plan to,” Blitzo answered as he took another sip. “We’re going to need money and resources for this. So...”

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” Octavia answered quickly. “Money. Guns. Information. I’ll even summon my dad’s...well, _my_ legions if I need to.”

“Thanks, Octavia,” Blitzo replied as he finished his glass and put it down. “I should get going. I don’t want people to start thinking rumors about us, and I need to plan our next move. I’ll text you tomorrow on how much money we’ll need.”

Blitzo was about halfway to the door when Octavia stood up, “Blitzo, wait!” He turned around. “Thank you. Both to you and your family. Sometimes it seems like you are the only ones that really care about...my dad.”

Blitzo nodded and winked at Octavia. “Just keep being you, kid. You’ll be alright. Give me a call if you need anything.”

With that said, Blitzo walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. Getting up, Octavia walked over to the nearby balcony with her drink and stared up at the stars. She looked for a bit before spotting a specific one that she needed to see: her father’s star. He always told her that everyone was born under a special star, and he always used to point out his own, Octavia’s, her mother’s, and even Blitzo’s in the sky.

Her father’s star was shining bright, and despite knowing that her father’s soul was no more now, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was still up there in that star.

Looking down upon her like he always promised he would.

***Two Days Later***

If Barbie was honest, she found what she was doing to be kind of exciting. Being a famous circus performer had its perks, such as wealth and fame, but sometimes doing the same thing repeatedly was boring. She honestly envied her twin brother, who was always going out into the human world to assassinate targets various demons wanted dead. It sounded like something out of an exciting cartoon based on all the ridiculous tales he and her hellhound niece told them whenever they met. 

_“Barbie, you ready? It’s almost time for him to meet you,”_ Blitzo alerted on her cellphone. 

“I’m ready, Bro,” Barbie said, holding the suitcase in her hands. “You guys ready at the site?” 

_“We’re in position, Aunt Barbie,”_ Loona said, on the line. _“Just don’t fuck it up.”_

“Please, fucking up is Blitzo’s forte. I’m the one who's always perfect,” Barbie smirked.

_“Love you too, bitch,”_ Blitzo stated before he ended the call.

Barbie put her phone away just as a white sedan slowly stopped in front of her. The window slowly came down, revealing a green goblin looking figure with shades and a hoodie. “You Barbie Wire?” he asked with a Thai accident. 

“Yup, you Aran?” she asked. 

“I am. Get in.”

Barbie nodded and got inside, making sure to keep her suitcase close to her. Soon as she buckled up, Aran looked at her and asked. “You got the cash?” Reaching into her jacket’s pocket, she pulled out a wad of bills, courtesy of Octavia, that Aran took and started checking before nodding in satisfaction. “Alright, before we go, I need to know what I’m transporting besides you. If it's too dangerous, I’m out.”

Smirking, Barbie opened up the case, and Aran’s eyes widened. “Are those...bibles?”

"Yup,” Barbie said, shutting the case. “Not the hellish ones too. Genuine Christian bibles from the living world. I don’t believe in that stuff, being hell-born and all, but there are plenty of new sinners out there who come here thinking if they praise Jesus enough, they’ll get forgiven for their sins. Of course, such things are highly illegal in Hell, but I got contacts that can get them fresh.” Such as a twin brother with a portal to the human realm. “Get enough desperate folks to pay for them, and you’ll find yourself getting a hundred grand a week.”

“I didn’t think a circus performer would be involved in a scam like this,” Aran said, eyebrows raised.

“I owe a big loan to an Overlord, and that’s all I’m saying,” Barbie said, turning away with a huff.

“Regardless, getting caught with a bible is a serious crime. This is more dangerous than I was expecting,” Aran muttered with a heavy sigh. “Not the most dangerous job I’ve taken this month, ถ้าฉันซื่อสัตย์, but still. So I’ll be requiring double the payment when we get to your location.” 

“Sure thing,” Barbie answered, pulling out a more giant wad of cash as Aran started driving. “I figured you might say that.”

***

It took two hours to get from one side of Imp City to the other, where they found themselves in one of the more impoverished areas: Everhorn Falls. Nothing had been said between Aran and Barbie in those hours driving. The goblin-like sinner had given her a few looks now and then, but Barbie kept herself from looking like she noticed anything.

“Are we close?” Aran asked, looking around the shitting housing apartments. “I don’t like this. I stick out like a sore thumb in this car.”

“Relax, it’s around the corner and the first house on the left,” Barbie answered as she took out her cell phone and started texting it.

“What are you doing?” Aran demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“Letting my client know we’re almost there, duh,” Barbie answered, rolling her eyes. 

“Hmph,” Aran huffed before he followed the instructions. He started making his way towards a ruined looking house with boarded-up windows, holes in the roof, and graffiti everywhere. “Okay, we’re here.”

“Head into the garage,” Barbie ordered.

Muttering a few curses in Thai, Aran made his way towards the open garage, which looked almost ready to collapse in a second. Once he was inside, he turned to Barbie for his pay when the sound of a gun’s hammer being clicked echoed in the dark garage. Aran turned around and saw the barrel of a gun pointing right between his eyes. Blitzo, right in front of his open window, glared at him with a look that could kill. “Don’t even move, shithead.”

Aran slowly made for his stick to reverse until he felt a second gun pressed against his head. “You better do what my brother says,” Barbie said, with her own gun. “He wants to discuss your last job a few days ago, and he’s very itching to talk to you about how you almost ran him over.”

Aran looked at both imps and closed his eyes. “เชี่ย.”

***

If one were to pass by one of the desecrated houses on the streets of Everhorn Falls, you wouldn’t be surprised to hear the sounds of screaming from inside. In this section of Imp City, the sounds of such things, along with gunfire, angry shouts, and bombs going off, was actually normal to the point that the imps living in the area didn’t bother to do anything about it. It was one reason why Blitzo made this place their prime torturing area so they could be left undisturbed by civilians or police. After having Loona drive his sister home, Blitzo, Moxxie, and Millie went to work on getting the info they needed, with their boss telling them to hold nothing back.

Naturally, Aran didn’t say anything at first, which was okay with Blitzo. He had a lot of anger inside that he really wanted to let loose on this punk. 

The transporter ended his silence the moment Blitzo and his team went full CIA Black Ops on his ass. Nails in the fingers, sending electricity to his balls, tearing out his teeth with pillars, sawing off his horns, chopping off his tail, and even shoving a few needles into his toenails had him screaming so much that halfway through the session, he lost his voice. Four hours of non-stop agony as all three imps held nothing back, with not a single imp outside the house coming in to check on the screams.

Forcing water into his throat to help him recover, Blitzo nearly drowned Aran before tossing the bottle away. Aran gasped for air while continuing to whimper. His body had been brutally butchered to the point where he could barely move as a puddle of blood, piss, and shit from his bowels lay around him.

Blitzo, wiping his hands of blood and water, tossed the rag to Moxxie’s face, who took it off in disgust. “Alright, Aran, if you think that I’m getting tired, then you are mistaken. I’m just warming up. I’m thinking maybe we should try the blow torcher on your ass next before using bleach on it. Then again, I happen to think scissors chopping off one of your ears would do wonders for your hearing. Or maybe that hacksaw we got over there can be useful as we can use it on one of your hands. You only need one to play with yourself, after all.” He turned to his assistants. “What do you two think?” 

Moxxie rubbed his chin. “I have always wanted to see what hellfire does to a goblin’s butt. I hear they’re so oily in the skin they light up like a Christmas tree.” 

“Ohh! I want a hacksaw! I’ve always wanted to see if I can break my record of how long it takes to saw off a limb!” Millie proclaimed with stars in her eyes and a devilish smile. 

“Hmm, I think Millie has the right idea,” Blitzo stated as he started acting like he was sawing his own hand with an invisible one while making sawing sounds. “I wonder how many cuts it takes to cut off the bone. Fifty? Sixty? I’m aiming to go real slow to find out.”

_**“หยุด! หยุดนะ!"** _ Aran shouted. “Just kill me already _, please!”_

“Not until you tell me what I want to know,” Blitzo said, getting into his face. “Tell me, or else I’ll let Millie her start sawing you apart limb from limb starting with your dick!”

Sobbing, Aran slowly looked down and closed his eyes. After a few more deep breaths, he finally nodded. “Fine...what do you want to know?”

“Who hired you,” Blitzo demanded, forcing him to look up with his hand around his neck. “I want their names!"

“I don’t know their real names. They gave code names instead,” Aran answered, shaking his head. “They claimed they were part of some group of ‘true demons’ who wanted to destroy the Hazbin Hotel system.”

“Hazbin Hotel?” Blitzo asked, letting go and raising an eyebrow. Millie and Moxxie also looked at each other in surprise. “What does Hazbin Hotel have to do with assassinating Prince Stolas?”

“From what I heard from those guys, it was about sending a message to Princess Charlie,” Aran answered, hoarsely. “Prince Stolas was one of Hazbin Hotel’s biggest backers. They wanted him dead along with anyone involved in the project, including Princess Charlie.”

“Wait, these guys are also going after Princess Charlie? Lucifer’s daughter?!” Moxxie asked in disbelief. “ _That’s crazy!_ Not even the most insane Overlords would go after her in risking his wraith! Especially since half of Hell loves her for her successes! The Extermination Days are no longer happening every year because of her!”

“Yeah, well, what do you expect from a bunch of zealots? These guys are nutjobs. They believe that Hell has gotten too soft in their efforts to strike back at Heaven and that Charlie’s efforts to redeem the souls of the damned are weakening Hell. That her ‘hotels’ are an affront to Satan, and they want to burn them down along with everyone associated with her,” Aran continued, snorting. “They have to have major high-class backing as well. The money that was offered to me was way too much for these guys to have. They have to have a major backer, or maybe several.”

Blitzo narrowed his eyes. “Do you know who these backers are?”

“No,” Aran answered, lowering his head. “I just took the money and didn’t ask any questions.”

“Where did you pick them up and drop them off after the hit?” Millie asked. 

“Somewhere outside of Imp City, by a train station. I don’t know where they are from originally,” Aran answered.

“Anything you can tell us about them? Gender? Demon type?” Blitzo asked as he took out his pistol.

“They’re all kinds—imp, hellhound, goblin, infernal, sinners, devil, and so forth. I was supposed to assist them with other hits, but I backed out when I learned that Prince Stolas got assassinated. Should have fucking known something like this would happen afterward...”

“Yeah, you should have,” Blitzo answered as he fired a shot into Aran’s face. His head exploded with a hole right through his skull and went limp as Blitzo spat on his corpse.

For a while, all three imps said nothing to each other as they stared at the dead transporter before them. “So, now what?” Moxxie asked.

“We know we’re dealing with something bigger than a single assassination,” Blitzo answered as he put his gun away. “Stolas was just a message...a _fucking_ message, and Hazbin Hotel is the real target.”

“Didn’t he also mention that there are going to be other hits as well?” Millie asked, frowning. “Stolas might have been their first hit.”

“I’m going to talk to Charlie and see if she can tell us if she’s gotten any threats recently,” Blitzo said, rubbing his forehead. “Not to mention, she might be able to warn others about this group of radicals.”

“Still seems like we’re kinda back at square one, Boss,” Millie pointed out. “We still don’t know any of the real names of these assassins or where they work. We don’t even know who's backing them.”

“No, but we know this is a group, we know high ranking players are involved, have a goal of destroying the Hazbin Hotel system, and that these guys are going to strike again. This might not seem like much, but it’s giving us a step in the right direction,” Blitzo answered as he started making his way for the door. “We can also still go by the gun angle Loona provided for us with those photos. I know someone who can help us there. I’m on my way to head to the hotel. Contact Octavia and let her know what we found out as well. Maybe she's heard something since she lives in the nobles circle.”

“What do you want us to do with the body, Sir?” Moxxie asked before a shovel was tossed in his direction. “Of course...”

***

“You know, I find it strange that a place that is supposed to help you get over your sins has a bar in it,” Blitzo said as Husk poured him another drink. “How do you deal with alcoholics?” 

“Apparently, going cold turkey with your drinking habits isn’t the way to go,” Husk answered with a shrug. “You gotta stop drinking slowly, drink less and less until you finally give it up altogether without backlash. It's healthier for you. Plus, it’s here as a test to avoid temptation.”

“Sounds boring,” Blitzo muttered.

“Yeah, well, we all got our vices, and our job is to make sure you ditch them. Besides, more booze for me,” Husk answered as he drank his own mug of cheap beer. “So why’d ya come back anyway? Are you thinking of signing up for this place? You’d be the first since pretty much all our original reservations for Imp City backed out after what happened a few days ago.”

“No, trust me, I’m the last person Heaven’s gonna want roaming around in their clouds,” Blitzo snorted, shaking his head. “Besides, I’ve got a few bastards to kill.”

“Any of them have to do with that prince getting killed? From what your daughter told me that day, you two were pretty close,” Husk asked, leaning forward on the bar table.

“Yeah,” Blitzo muttered as he pushed his drink aside. “You ever realize you had something, but then you lose it, and it's too late to change anything because they aren't there anymore?”

“All the time,” Husk snorted. “That’s why I eventually stopped giving a shit. Well, until Alastor forced me to work at this hotel thing. Now I only stop giving a shit _sometimes._ ”

“Good to know this kind of place can change a swell guy like you,” Blitzo muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, well fuck you too,” Husk replied, flipping the bird. He then leaned a bit to the left and nodded. “Hey, boss.”

“Hey, Husk,” Charlie said as she walked over to the bar and sat down. “Bloody Mary please?”

While Husk got to work on her drink, Charlie turned to Blitzo and smiled. “I wasn’t expecting to see you soon, Mr. Blitzo.”

“Call me, Blitzo. The 'O' is silent,” The imp said, finishing his drink. “The mister part makes me sound old. And I’m surprised you’re not back in Pentagram City.”

“Vaggie wanted us to go back, but ever since...the incident a few days ago, a lot of the staff quit out of fear. Including the original manager for this hotel,” Charlie sighed as she accepted the drink. “So I’m holding the fort down here while trying to get it back up and running. Hopefully, in a few days or weeks, demons will start coming here again.” He took a few sips before continuing, “Prince Stolas and I worked hard to get a Hazbin Hotel set up in here, and I don’t want to see his work go to waste.” 

“...Actually, that’s the reason why he was killed, Princess,” Blitzo said, surprising both Charlie and Husk. “Mind if we talk in private?”

“Um, sure,” She turned to her bartender and asked, “Husk? Could you-”

“Eh, I’m about to go on my break anyway,” Husk said as he took out a cigarette and made his way out the room. However, a quick little pink and red blur zipped over and it out of his mouth.

“No smoking in the hotel, Husk!” Niffty shouted as she rushed down the hall.

“Damnit, you little shit! Come back here!” Huks shouted as he rushed after the one-eyed demon. 

Charlie chuckled a bit before turning to Blitzo. “Please, go on.”

Sighing, Blitzo reached over and grabbed one of the liquor bottles before sinking his lips into it for a bit. When he finished, he said, “My team and I managed to find one of the guys involved in Stolas’s...death. One of their drivers, actually. He was hired by some group of crazies who want to take down the Hazbin Hotel. Not just this one, but all of them. They’re against the idea of demons repenting and going to Heaven. They think it's making Hell weak and going against whatever their vision of Hell is supposed to be. That 'real demons' wouldn't be seeking redemption and all that.”

“I see,” Charlie said but didn’t go further, which made Blitzo raise his eyebrow a bit. 

“They got some deep pockets supporting them too,” Blitzo continued, keeping his eye on her. “I don’t know if these backers believe in this fundamentalist Hell stuff or just use them as useful idiots for some other purpose or whatnot. So I need to ask if you’ve gotten any threats at all from demons demanding you end your redemption business.” 

Blitzo wasn’t expecting a snort before full-on harsh laughter came from Charlie as she took a deep gulp of her Bloody Mary. Sighing, she slammed it against the bar and put her hands into her hair, covering her face. “Threats? I’ve been getting those the day I actually started succeeding, Blitzo. When I managed to redeem Angel Dust and a handful of other demons, they started sending letters and even bombs to my hotel, hoping to scare or kill me. Negative campaigns on the news and Hellnet spread everywhere, attacking my friends and me. Saying things like I sacrifice demon babies to Heaven to spare me from the Exterminations or that I was cheating on Vaggie with others. There was this _really annoying_ one from Katie Killjoy, who tried to make it look like I was a bastard child from an affair between my dad and Mrs. Von Eldritch.”

Charlie chuckled a bit before lifting her head and stared at Blitzo with such tired and weary eyes that it made her look older than she was to Blitzo. “That’s not even counting all the times I had to deal with crazy Overlords trying to kill me either because of my actions hurting their business or because they had a bone to pick with Alastor. Vox, Valentino, and Velvet were the worst of the bunch. So, yes, I’ve had to deal with enemies trying to ruin everything I did to try and save my people from being killed every year without a damn _fucking_ thing to do about it.”

Blitzo swore he saw her eyes turn a bit more demonic the moment she cursed but held his tongue to let her continue. 

“But you know what happened? I proved them all wrong in the end,” Charlie proclaimed with a wide smile. “Everyone laughed at me when I said that demons could change. Everyone then tried to stop me when I proved it. They’re still trying, even right now, because you know what Angel Dust told me what I had done when he finally got white wings? He told me I brought something Hell hadn’t seen in a long time. I brought _change.”_

She smiled as she looked up over the bar where a painting of the first Hazbin Hotel could be seen. “I managed to get Angel Dust to accept his own faults and be his real self, free from Valentino’s abuse and his self-hate of himself. Even though he’s redeemed, he stays here in Hell because Angel wants to help others find that inner happiness he has. Alastor, the one demon everyone feared, is now in Heaven because I made him care about others except for himself. Even Husk, Nifty, and a few others I know have managed to slowly change for the better. All of them are more than just my friends. They’re my family. And every demon that turns into an angel, who smiles as they head up to Heaven, is part of my family as well. Seeing them happy and free is what keeps me going because I’ve never given up then, and I’m not going to give up now.”

She stared at Blitzo with a smile as the imp raised an eyebrow. “Um, you do know I was just asking for names, right? Not a dramatic and heartfelt speech about your struggles.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, eyes widened while blushing. “Um, sorry?”

“No, no,” Blitzo said, waving his hand. “It’s fine. Just...wasn’t expecting that.”

“Um, but yeah, to answer your question, there are a lot of people I can name. None of them that stand out,” Charlie answered, rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry, wish I could be of more help.”

“Well, if what that guy I interrogated told me was true, then they aren’t going to stop coming after you or those associated with you,” Blitzo pointed out as he got off his seat. “I would alert all your hotels, staff, and associates about this. What happened to Stolas might happen to them or you next.”

Charlie nodded as she got up. “I’ll send a message to everyone in the mor-” Suddenly, Charlies' phone started ringing as she picked it up and answered it. “Angel? I’m kinda busy can you... _WHAT?!”_

Before Blitzo could ask what happened, Charlie quickly reached for the bar's remote and turned on the TV nearby. She flipped over to the news where, much to both their shocks, an emergency headline was shown:

**_“CEO and P ** _hilanthropist_** Dastromos and Family slaughtered in their sleep! Angel Weapons suspected to be involved.”_ **

Blitzo heard Charlie’s phone fall from her hand as she stared at the TV screen with tears starting to form in her eyes. It didn’t take Blitzo long to realize that the assholes who killed Stolas had struck another target associated with Hazbin Hotel.

And it looked like they weren’t going to be stopping anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thai Translations:
> 
> ถ้าฉันซื่อสัตย์ = If I'm honest
> 
> เชี่ย = Shit
> 
> หยุด! หยุดนะ! = Stop! Stop it!


	5. Armaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for the first of the two chapter updates for Imp on Fire. I don't have much else to add so please enjoy.
> 
> Note: If I got any of the Russian translations wrong please forgive me

A week had passed, and there were two more assassinations of Hell’s hierarchy: Great Marquis Shax, one of Hell’s most outstanding negotiators and diplomats when dealing with Heaven, and Overlord Brurgal, whose half Sinner/Hellborn son was one of the success stories of the Hazbin Hotel to get into Heaven. Both donated to Hazbin Hotel and were public promoters of it. Now they were just the latest victims to be silenced. That left four influential members of Hell’s society dead, causing every noble in the rings to double their security. Sadly, this did take a hit for the Hazbin Hotel and its efforts to redeem the damned. Some were starting to leave its services in fear for their lives while more the one supporter quietly started to distance themselves. 

However, Octavia was not the kind of demon to fear assassins. Especially the ones that killed her father. It was why she was doing this public press service in front of the palace while dressed in her father’s well known cloaked garb, but tailored to fit her size and shape. A way to both honor her father and a means to show everyone she would continue to follow in his footsteps. Question after question she was given, but she managed to keep herself calm and collected while answering them. Some were geared towards her coming to terms with her father’s death, and others were about Hazbin Hotel and what she and Charlie were doing to keep it safer. Her mother was by her side as a means of support, but Octavia knew that smile was fake. 

“Princess Octavia!” A reporter from News 666 called out before being nodded to address Octavia. "Ever since your father’s assassination, the entire Royal Guard has been trying to solve not only his death but the deaths of CEO Dastramos, Great Marquis Shax, and Overlord Brurgal. However, there has been no breakthrough in this case. Do you feel the Royal Guard is failing in its duties to get justice for the deceased's families? Including yours?”

“I am sure that our great Royal Guard is doing everything in their power to find these criminals and bring them to justice,” Octavia repeated, but it was sadly a lie. Blitzo and his team found more about what was going on the past few days than the Guard did. Even though they did give the information to them, the Guard still didn’t have enough to make any serious headway. “I also have faith that our fellow citizens will help in any matter possible.”

A few more hands and shouts were let out from the crowd of reporters until Octavia picked an imp from upfront. “I’m David Hornberg of the Imp City Times. Since coming into your father’s position, some worry that you are still not mature or experienced enough to take his place. Do you have any statements on that?”

“While I do wish I had more time, I am certain that not only will I continue the legacy my father left behind, but I will ensure that it is never forgotten. My father spent his life improving his citizens' wellbeing and extended that to Hell’s entire populace with the Hazbin Hotel system. This is why, despite what has happened, I am still supporting it but with an extra ten percent in funding while also contracting my father’s numerous spell ward experts to help with protections on the hotels. Experts willing to work free of charge in honor of my father’s memory. One more question, and we’re calling it a day.”

“There are rumors that you and Prince Vassago’s son, Prince Valen, are dating each other. Is this true?” one cried out.

Octavia did everything in her power to prevent her hand from meeting her face. “No, I am not dating Prince Valen, nor am I dating anyone in general. I am currently focusing on adjusting to my new position while still grieving for my father. This press event is over, thank you.”

She quickly made her way off the platform while the guards kept the press back as they flashed pictures. They were still asking questions, but Octavia had tuned them out to keep her focus on getting back to the mansion with her mother behind her as well as half a dozen guards. Along the way, her phone rang, and she pulled it out to see a message from Loona:

_ Loona: “You kicked ass on TV. We got the money, btw. Gonna go on our other lead in a few hours. Keep you posted.” _

Putting her phone away, Octavia hoped I.M.P would get a better lead this time to the ones behind her father’s death. It wasn’t a surprise to know that the reason for all this was the Hazbin Hotel system and those who didn't support it for fanatical reasons, but it was a surprise to learn that it was a big group doing this with wealthy backers. 

Once they were inside, Octavia turned to her mother and stomped on the floor. “Valen? Really? You do know he’s, like, six hundred years old than me, right?”

“Age means nothing to us, Octavia,” Stella said, rolling her eyes. She walked over to a nearby mini-bar and started making herself a shot of Johnnie Walker Red on the rocks. “Your father was four hundred years older than me. What’s the big deal?”

“Because I’ve never even met the man or even considered dating yet!” Octavia shouted as she rubbed her forehead. “Will you stop trying to get me to get hooked up with every noble’s son out there?! I’m not interested in dating, and I’ve got more important things to do than suck some guy’s cock.”

Taking a deep sip of her drink, Stella pointed to her daughter. “Octavia. You are the head of the family now. This means it's time to start thinking of finding a good husband so you can get an heir to continue our bloodline.”

“You were married to Dad for hundreds of years, and you never had any other children besides me, and I’m only twenty years old,” Octavia pointed out as she made for the mini-bar herself. Talking to her mother these days always made her need a freaking drink. “So I fail to see what the big rush is.”

“The only reason I had you so late in our marriage is that your father rarely tried to bed me,” Stella grumbled, looking into her drink. “I practically had to drag him to put it inside of me every few decades just so we can try and have a child. If I had my way, you would have been born mere months after our marriage was official. The point is, you have a duty, and you need to fulfill it.”

Taking her screwdriver cocktail, Octavia sired it a bit before taking a big gulp. “Right now,  _ my duty _ is to see that Dad is avenged and that I continue his work. I’m not going to be like you two and marry some random person I don’t know because  _ ‘tradition’ _ dictates it. After all, it wasn’t like that helped the two of you with your marriage.” 

Stella’s hand trembled a bit, which caused her to crack the glass she was holding. “Fine, but at least stop supporting this Hazbin Hotel bullshit.”

Raising an eyebrow, Octavia asked, “I didn’t think you cared?”

“I don’t,” Stella said, finishing her drink before tossing her glass over her shoulder. It hit one of the imp servants in the face. “But the fact that you’re taking part in the very same activity that got your father killed is what worries me. These terrorists went after your father, and now he’s dead. I don’t want them coming after you either!”

Octavia sighed and looked at her glass. Truth be told, she was worried about that as well. “I know, but I’m not going to let those bastards win. Dad-”

“Octavia,” Stella said, walking over and placing her claws on her shoulders. The two looked at each other as Stella’s eyes softened, and she pressed her forehead against her daughter. “Your father is gone. Doing this isn’t going to bring him back, and I think he would want you to stay safe rather than go on this crusade to avenge him. Just stop all this and let the Guard handle this. Stop this for both our sakes.”

“Mom...” Octavia whispered before closing her eyes. A tear dripped down her cheek before she finished the rest of her drink. “I can’t, Mom. I just can’t.” 

Sighing, Stella shook her head and began to walk away. “You really are your father’s daughter. Stubborn to the bone.”

While she wasn’t sure if that was an insult or not, Octavia saw it as a symbol of pride regardless.

***

With the transporter angle only going so far, Blitzo realized that they needed to try and go by the gun angle based on Loona's photos of the sniper rifle. There was only one person in all of Hell that Blitzo could go to to get the person's identity or group it was sold too. Mainly because it was designed to fire angel powered bullets. The angelic metal of Heaven was near impossible to melt down into bullets and reuse for hell-designed guns. The two different energies that they gave were like oil and water to each other. However, some managed to find a way to get around it, and they became some of the most sought after weapon dealers in the nine rings. 

One of them Blitzo knew well enough to have done business with her: Sorokina Katya Valerianovna. Formerly the daughter of a Russian arms dealer back on Earth, Katya took over her father’s business upon his death via a heart attack and turned it into an empire. With ruthless practices against the compilation, critical thinking to get around the authorities, and keeping her associates loyal with a genuine reward for good service, Katya was known as the Machiavelli Merchant of Death. Her connections to the best guns were known worldwide to the point that high-profile terrorist organizations had used her services. Unlike most criminal sinners who ended up getting ruined by their work, ended up killed by law enforcement, or betrayed by someone from their organization, Katya simply died in a car crash by a drunk driver. An embarrassing way to go for such a powerful criminal, but nonetheless, she was still seen as a legend among the human underworld even after she bit the dust. 

Upon arriving in Hell, Katya didn’t waste a second regaining her old power. Many of her old colleagues and loyal men were already there waiting for her, and she soon started repeating the same tactics she used on Earth here in Hell. Many thought she would try to become an Overlord, but she had no interest in politics. She was a businesswoman. One who dealt in death, but that was all she wanted and needed. In some ways, she was smarter than most people who arrived in Hell thinking they could become the next big honcho only to end up selling their soul like a bitch for the next five hundred years. 

“You think Sorokina will help us?” Loona asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the I.M.P. van. 

“One way or another, she will,” Blitzo said as he kept his eye on the street. He turned this gaze to the big bags of cash that they had. “We got enough there to pay for an entire army.”

“I don’t think money is going to be enough for what you’re going to ask, Blitz,” Loona stated. She crossed her arms. “Sorokina doesn’t give up her clients' names easily.”

“She and I have an understanding,” Blitzo said. “We’ve known each other for years.”

“Yeah, how do you know her again?” Loona asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Starting I.M.P. wasn’t something that was going to happen overnight. I needed to get a good amount of starting funds for the company,” Blitzo explained as he turned right off the highway into the shadier parts of Pentagram City. “I needed to do a big job. One that was going to take everything I had. Katya put out an open hit to kill a few of her old Lieutenants that decided to take her blueprints on human-designed guns and go into the black market with them. I accepted the hit.” 

Pausing at a red light, Blitzo took out a cigarette and lit it up. “I had to kill not only her Lieutenants but anyone who worked for them and anyone who bought the blueprints.” 

“Shit,” Loona said with an impressed whistle. “How many demons did you kill?”

“Enough bodies that could feel half a graveyard,” Blitzo said, smirking. “Katya paid me, and we had a few...drinks before things got a bit  _ spicy.  _ Since then, we’ve been in contact with each other for our services, especially when we need good guns for our targets. She’s even offered me to work for her a few times, but permanently.”

“And you didn’t take it?” Loona asked.

Once the light turned green as Blitzo drove straight. “I wanted to be my own boss. Besides, I’m not a big fan of vodka, and them Ruskies drink it like water.” 

They arrived at what looked to be a car repair shop where many sinners were repairing cars of lazing around. Parking across from it, Blitzo nodded to Loona to get out while he grabbed one of the bags of cash. Walking across the street, one of the mechanics, a beefy looking devil in blue overalls, put out his cigarette before smiling at the two. “Hello. Welcome to Ivan’s Repair Shop,” He greeted with a thick accent before pointing to the van. “She look like she could use tune-up, yes? We got special discount. Especially for pretty wolf here.” 

Loona rolled her eyes at the flirting demon before Blitzo walked over and cleared his throat. “Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Макиавелли.”

The mechanic's eyes narrowed for a second before he turned to one of his workers. “Он настоящий клиент. Предупреди босса.” 

The worker nodded and started typing into his phone while the mechanic motioned for the two to follow him. They walked inside and went past the cars being worked on before entering a small office space. The mechanic closed the door behind them before heading over to a framed photo of a sailboat. He pushed it aside, revealing a big red button, and pressed it, which caused a large portion of the wall to open up, revealing a shiny steel elevator. He motioned his hand towards it. “Through here.”

“Thanks,” Blitzo said as he reached into the bag of cash, pulled out a thousand dollar bill, and handed it over to the grinning mechanic. “Don’t spend it in one go.”

The imp and hellhound got in before pressing the down button as the door closed behind them. The elevator started going down, and the two were forced to wait until it finally slowed down. When the doors opened, the two found themselves in a low-lit steel room with a female fox demon behind a secretary’s desk, which was protected by bulletproof glass. She noticed the two walking over to her before speaking into the intercom.  _ “Please dispose of all weapons currently in your possession. They will be returned to you after your business is concluded. This is not negotiable.” _

A large shute opened up under the glass like one of those disposal sliders old video rental stores used to return movies. Blitzo removed his three pistols and slid them inside along with the ammo clips, while Loona just pulled a pair of brass knuckles with spikes. 

_ “One moment,”  _ the fox secretary said before a large green scanner washed over both demons. A second later, there was a single beep from it before it turned off. _ “You’re clear to go in.” _

Another metal door opened, and the two walked in only to cover their eyes for a second because of how bright it was. The entire establishment looked like something you would see at one of those Apple Stores on earth, only instead of electronics, there were hundreds of guns on display. Various demons in blue or black suits and dresses were polishing, modifying, or showing off their armaments to the few customers inside. From sinner demons to Goetia demons, all walks of life were here to check out the latest and best guns possible for their jobs as assassins, hitmen, mercenaries, or bounty hunters. Each one carefully crafted and displayed as if they were a diamond in a jewelry store. 

A six tailed orange fox with blue flames at the tip of each tail walked over towards Blitzo and his daughter while wearing a black dress with a pair of diamond earrings on her ears. The dress was cut to not only show off her smooth furry legs but the big sized tits that were looking ready to burst out and show the world their beauty. “Saya. Good to see you again.”

“Blitz, welcome back,” Saya greeted with a smile before turning to Loona. “Loona, you’ve grown since I last saw you. Still living with Blitz?”

“Hard not to in this economy,” Loona answered with a shrug.

“I’m sure it will turn around any day now,” Saya said before clapping her paws. “Now, we have a few Belgium designed model pistols fresh on the market and a new Hellmaster collection for assault rifles and semi-automatics since you last visited. Unless you’re looking for your usual selection?”

“We’re here for a few reasons, but mainly to talk to Katya,” Blitz said.

Saya gave a sad smile. “I’m afraid that Ms. Sorokina is busy with a client at this time. May I ask what the nature of this business is?”

Blitz slowly leaned forward until he was right at the kitsune’s ear.  _ “Angelic.” _

“...follow me, please.”

***

The back rooms were where the real magic was for this establishment. Instead of the white and blue like rooms Blitzo and Loona were in previously, the back ones were black and red with an entire street sized factory working underground. Hundreds of machines worked day and night with workers around the clock, designing and constructing thousands of guns and ammunition by the hour. Hell always needed weapons, so production never ceased as workers came in and out on their shifts to earn their paychecks. One could see everything from pistols to sub-machine guns and full-on rocket launchers. However, the back rooms' primary goal was to create customized weapons that were some of the rarest and most dangerous of gear you could find in the nine circles. Including guns that could fire angelic rounds.

While Blitzo knew that he and Loona would never see the process (or live long enough to glance at it should they try), a part of him couldn’t help but wonder how it was that Katya managed to find the secret only a few in all of Hell knew. Saya continued to lead the group past the multiple machines and workers until they made it to a fancy looking office that was at least three times the size of Blitz’s back at their company. Inside were four-horned demons with AK-47’s but their muzzles had the shape of a dragon, and arching wings were seen over the top of the gun. The room's middle had a green frog looking demon in a white suit and blue tie that held a white fedora nervously upon being glared at the devil across from him. 

She was dressed in a blue coat with an albino snake slithering around her neck like a scarf. Her hair was white as snow with red demonic horns pointing downward from the sides of her skull. Her black, red pupil eyes stared at the squirming demon before her like a piece of meat to be devoured while stroking her pet’s head. 

“Miss Sorokina,” The frog demon gulped as he continued to sweat like a pig. “It’s not that I don’t doubt the quality of your work. But I still think three million is a bit much.”

“Arming your entire gang with Anti-Eldritch round-based weapons means that you plan to go to war with Mr. Yivoga in the Ring of Envy for control over the city of Zelos. Wars are costly, Mr. Greruor, and I doubt you will be here for just this one purchase. Especially since you are asking for six hundred pistols, five hundred rifles, two hundred shotguns, and enough explosives to blow up the Kazan Cathedral,” Katya stated. She placed her pale white ghostly hand on the chin of the frog demon before lifting it up. “If I am to be your benefactor in this little war, I need to make sure you will pay my company and me well. Our guns are top notch and have made demons become kings of their cities. As well as dethrone him.”

“Still, three million...”

Sighing, Katya shook her head before nodding to one of the guards who soon left. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Just so you can see how  _ beneficial  _ your perchance will be.”

A few minutes later, a reptilian looking demon, wrapped in chains, was sobbing as he was pushed inside. The scaled creature had his nose broken, broken glass dug into his arms and feet, and both eyes looked so beaten up they looked ready to pop out. Pulling a silver pistol with a glowing green diamond in the middle of the grip, Katya showed it to Mr. Greruor. “This is the Cataclysm MK2 Pistol personally designed by me. It has firm grim, easy to aim sights, and the barrel is slightly longer for an increased range. However, it’s big feature is that any ammo put into it gets turned into what we like to call Acid-X Rounds.” She then turned to the sobbing reptile demon while the white snake on her shoulders hissed. “Billy here thought it would be fun to try and steal one of these and sell them to a competitor of mine for extra money. I can understand why. His wife has a baby coming, and they needed the extra cash.”

Smirking, she aimed the pistol at Billy, who closed his eyes. “But next time, he really should just work overtime.”

Upon firing a single rough, the bullet caused an explosion in Billy’s chest, which slowly spread acid around his wound. Billy didn’t even have a chance to scream as his entire scaled flesh was soon melting before the eyes of everyone in the room. His organs became visible for a few seconds before the acid started spreading to them and turned them into goop. Moments later, Billy fell to the floor, dead, as his body continued to melt without stopping.

“Have I made my demonstration clear, Mr. Greruor?” Katya asked, turning to the frog demon, who was now nearly pure white instead of his previous green color. “I can always do another?”

“N-No, I think you’ve shown just how... _ profitable  _ it is doing business with you,” Mr. Greruro stated as he put his hat back on his head. “I’ll be sure to send the check tomorrow. For now, I think I...need a drink.”

“Oh, you can always stay and have a drink with us,” Katya said as she walked over to a nearby liquor cabinet to the side. “Think of it as a way to get to know each other.”

“N-No, thanks! I’ll...I’ll just be going. Farewell,” He said before walking past Blitzo and Loona with such haste the frog looked like he was leaping to get out of there.

Chuckling, Katya poured herself a drink before turning to Blitzo. “I hope you at least will have a drink with me, Blitz.”

“So long as it’s not volka? Sure,” Blitz said with a smirk.

“Fuck that, I’ll take some of that hard shit,” Loona proclaimed as she was soon handed a glass of her own while Blitz got a scotch. Swallowing it down in one gulp, Loona shook her head and sighed in satisfaction. “Man, that hits the spot.”

“I’m always amazed by how easily drinking comes to you, Loona,” Katya said before raising her glass to the two. “It’s good to see you both again. It’s been...seven months, I believe, since your last visit?”

“Yeah, when we needed those military-grade silencer weapons for that job at killing an entire drug cartel boss and his sons in Mexico,” Blitz said, nodding. “That was a challenge, but your guns really did their job back then.”

“Glad to see it all worked out so well. Regardless, you should visit more often. Azzy here misses you so,” Katya said while stroking her smiling snake. “So, what brings you here today?” 

After taking a sip of his drink, Blitzo turned serious and said, “Two things. The first of which is this.” He nodded to Loona, who soon took out her phone and showed the picture of the rifle the sniper used to kill Stolas. “Recognize it?”

Taking the phone, Katya carefully looked at it before sipping her vodka again. “Of course I do,” she answered, giving it back to Loona. “It’s one of ours. Customized job. Why, do you want one?”

“No,” Blitzo said as he stepped forward. “I need the name of the person or group who ordered it made.”

This made Katya’s smile disappear as she glared at Blitzo with a venomous glare that outdid her snake pet. “Blitz. My client’s confidentiality is key to my business. I do not give information to anyone. You and I might be good associates, but I do not like you  _ that  _ much.”

“...This is the gun that killed Prince Stolas,” Blitz said, which made Katya’s eyes widened. “I know it. Loona knows it. Millie and Moxxie know it. So does Princess Octavia. Now I suspected you might have had a hand in making this or at least known about it before I came here. This is why I told Moxxie and Millie that, should they not get a call from me in less than an hour from now, to call the Princess and tell them that this is where you do your base of operations. And let me tell you something, she has her mother's temper. Combined with her love of her father, who she swore to avenge, how long do you think you can last when she unleashes all thirty Legions she owns now upon you?"

In an instant, four AK-47’s were aiming at Blitzo's face, but he ignored them. “You could fight or go underground, but can you survive against a princess who has access to Hell Legions? Not to mention that dozens of other weapon dealers and Overlords would take advantage of this to tear everything you’ve built piece by piece until you are left with nothing. Also, Stolas was good friends with Princess Charlie. Her father might not take kindly to knowing that you had a part to play in assassinating not only one of his best men in court but might also have played a role in the possible death of his daughter should the maniacs behind these guys succeed? I mean, the assassins will do anything to tear down Hazbin Hotel, even kill Charlie, and if something happens to her? I can guarantee you that anyone associated with it, however small, is going to wish St. Michael himself was killing them instead of Lucifer.” He then got into her face and smirked. “Unless you give a name. Then I can put in a good word for you, and all of that goes away.”

“...Оставьте нас,” Katya said to her guards who soon left one by one. Blitzo motioned for Loona to do the same, and she grumbled before leaving the two alone. Sipping her drink, Katya shook her head and let her snake slither off her and onto a nearby desk. “So the rumors of you being his lover were true.”

“Disappointed?” Blitzo asked.

“Hmm, kinda,” Katya said, grinning. “You got quite the Член, my friend.”

Blitzo shrugged before walking towards the wall and leaning against it. “He was more than just a bed partner, Katya. I...” He closed his eyes. “I loved him.”

“Really?” Katya said with surprise before raising her glass. “My condolences, but what you are asking for me, is very tough. I’ve lived my life and afterlife by sticking to my principles. One of which is that I don’t give out client information. I do this one time, and a domino effect starts that could see me ruin my reputation.”

“Then I’ll pay you,” Blitzo said. “I got the money.”

“Money is not the issue here.”

“Then I’ll do you a solid—a favor. Anyone you want to be killed in Hell or Earth, I can do it,” Blitzo said, getting off and walking towards the stern-looking demoness. “Because nothing is going to stop me from finding the people responsible for Stolas’s death and making them pay. It doesn’t matter who, or where, or what I have to do to get it. I’m an imp on fire right now, Katya, and I don’t want to burn you, but I will if I have to.”

“Was he really that important to you?” Katya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Closing his eyes, Blitzo lowers his head while gripping his fists. “I saw him...get shot right in front of me. I can still see it as clear as day. One moment he’s smiling, and then the next...I see his blood burst out of his chest. The glass shatters, and his face becomes one of agony. I held him as he bled on the floor. My hands were covered with his blood.” A few tears dripped down Blitzo’s cheek as he slowly raised his hand. “Those final moments are the last we had of each other. I never told him...how much he really was to me...how I wanted us to be so much more...but I was such a fucking coward that I just kept pushing it off.” He then opened his eyes and stared at Katya. “Now I’ll never have that chance. I’ll always have that part of me living in agony over what I lost. Stolas wasn’t the only one who died that day, Katya. A part of me died with him.”

“Killing his assassins will not bring him back,” Katya whispered.

“I know that, but until I manage to do this, I’ll never be able to move on,” Blitzo stated as he shook his head. “I honestly cannot stop until I’ve made sure everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ pays for his death. Even if it means I have to kill all of **_Hell_** to do it.”

Katya continued to stare into Blitzo’s eyes before she sighed and walked over to the desk. She pulled out a filing cabinet, searched for a bit, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Stepping back, she held it in front of Blitzo. “I can’t give you the client who ordered it, but I can give you the location where it was dropped off. I think that’s where you will find your assassins taking shelter.” Blitzo was about to reach for it, but Katya stopped him. “However, if I do this, I want one thing in return.”

“Name it.”

“...there is a woman on Earth. Her name is Kovrova Dmitrievna,” Katya said before whispering softly. “She’s my daughter.”

“You have a daughter?” Blitzo asked, surprised by this information.

“Back when I was alive, I had intercourse with more than one man,” Katya snorted while shaking her head. “One of them got me pregnant. I knew I couldn’t raise a child, so I made sure she was adopted into a good home. I kept tabs on her just to make sure she was doing well, but ever since I died and arrived here, I’ve been wondering just what she’s been doing with her life.” She paused a bit to think before shaking her head. “I don’t want her to know about me or what I was before I died. I just want you to check up on her for me with your means of getting into the human world. Do this for me every so often, and we’ll be even, understood?”

“Sure, I can do that,” Blitzo said as the paper was soon given to him. “Now, onto my second order of business. I need guns. The best.”

“Got an idea what you want?” Katya asked before she was given a slip of paper. Opening it, Katya read what was written before her eyes widened. She looked at Blitzo and then at the paper again. “Иисус Христос, Blitz. Are you going to war?”

“No, I’m going on a  _ massacre _ ,” Blitzo replied in a dark tone that made even the snake shiver.

“I noticed you didn’t put any ammo requests.”

“That’s because I only need one type,” Blitzo said, narrowing his eyes. “Angelic. I want these assholes dead for good. And I need this soon.”

“That’s going to be expensive,” Katya pointed out.

Walking over to the bag he brought, Blitzo opened it and dumped the entire bag full of money on the table, making Katya’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “I got more if that’s not enough.”

Katya just grinned and walked over to a nearby phone before picking it up and dialing a number. “Demetri? Change of production plans. Get the full angelic team ready to work OT tonight. And yes, we are going to order fried chicken for dinner.”

Hanging it up, she turned to Blitz and smirked. “You know. It’s going to take a while for this order. We could have a few more drinks  _ under the table  _ if you want.”

“...Sorry, but I’m going to have to decline,” Blitzo said as he started making his way towards the door. “I’ll be in the city until the guns are ready. Call me on my cell.”

“Blitzo.” Pausing upon hearing his full name, the imp turned around where Nyuna gave him a warm smile. “Be careful, okay?”

“As careful as I can be,” Blitzo stated before leaving the office. 

Nyuna sighed as she turned to her snake. “That Stolas guy was one lucky bastard. And those demons he's going after? They're going to be unlucky."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Макиавелли. = I'm here to see Machiavelli.
> 
> Он настоящий клиент. Предупреди босса. = He's a real client. Warn the boss.
> 
> Оставьте нас = Leave us alone
> 
> Член = Member/Cock
> 
> Да = Yes
> 
> Иисус Христос = Jesus Christ


	6. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter then the rest of the chapters, but necessary. With Imp on fire updated twice, it's now time for me to update Turn Back Time twice before I return to this. Be sure to checkout "My Princess" as well which you have some say in deciding what chapters are posted for it. 
> 
> Russian translations are on the bottom.

“Moxxie, you’re my husband, and I love you, but I’m this close to cheating on you for any one of these handsome fellas.”

If it wasn’t that Moxxie knew what his wife was talking about, he would have a panic attack. However, he couldn’t help but agree with Millie upon what they were seeing. The two of them had been in the assassination business for quite some time but never before had they seen so many perfectly crafted weapons before. Every pistol, rifle, shotgun, and other assorted guns were in the main office lobby, all labeled and shined, with various armaments, designs, and features that it would take days just to try them all. 

When the boss said he would get high-quality weapons for their task in avenging Prince Stolas, he really did get the best possible ones. Moxxie picked up a Sig Sauer P320 that felt both light and comfortable in his hands. He noticed the magazine clip was slightly bigger than usual, and the trigger was much faster to pull. It also had some hellish features like a flaming edge barrel that Moxxie was sure added a burning element to the bullets when they passed. 

Nearby, Loona was polishing an X-Model .410 with a painted howling wolf designed at the gunstock. Noticing Moxxie staring at it, the hellhound gave a blood-lusting smile. “Gift from Sorokina. She had it personally designed for me. Can’t wait to use this baby on our targets.”

“You’ll have plenty of time for that after we scope the place out first,” Blitzo said as he walked into the room from his office. “So, I take it everyone is pleased by our new set of weapons?” 

“Can I keep a few of them after we’re done?!” Millie asked, picking up half a dozen of them and holding them like a mother would with her child.

“We’ll see Mills,” Blitzo said as he then motioned them to follow him into the meeting room. They all proceed to do so with the girls still carrying their guns. Blitzo had set up their big-screen TV to showcase a picture of the assassins' location. “This is the area that our targets are in. It's an abandoned warehouse complex in New Chicago City that was apparently used by Al Capone when he got sent here to Hell when he died on Earth. He used it to try and become the next Overlord of the city until he got whacked by Angels on Extermination Day thirty-one years ago. Since then, it’s been a crack house until these fanatic guys moved in.”

“We’re sure this is the place?” Moxxie asked, raising his hand.

“We'll find out when we get there, but I trust Katya. If she says this is where the gun that assassinated Stolas was shipped to, then this is the place,” Blitzo said as he put his hands down on the table. “This isn’t going to be like our other jobs. We’re going against a group of zealots who managed to kill a high tier demon. We might have powerful weapons and gear at our disposal now, but these guys should not be underestimated. The only advantage we have is that they don’t know that we’re coming for them, and we’ll use that to slaughter them. Nevertheless, I don’t want anyone here getting cocky and thinking this is in the bag.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Loona said, cocking her gun. “When do we go kill these assholes?”

“We’re not going to kill them just yet,” Blitzo stated. 

“We’re not?” All three said in disbelief.

“We’re not,” Blitzo repeated. “I know our normal M.O. is to go in, raise hell, and then leave, but we’re going to do this smart, and we’re going to do this right.”

“And what’s that going to be? No offense, but we’re kind of an 'improve at the last second' kind of group,” Millie pointed out.

Blitzo smirked as he pointed to an apartment building that wasn’t too far from the complex. “First, we’re going to be moving in close to our new neighbors. The place has been abandoned for years, and nobody goes into it. Plus, they often say if you want to hide from your enemy, then it's best to be up close and personal...”

***

A few days later, the I.M.P. team arrived at their new temporary HQ. The apartment building was a dump with nothing but graffiti, rats, and trash all over its floors. It took the team a full day to clean up the place inside to make it livable, but they also did their best to make sure it still looked like it was a piece of shit to ward off any unwanted visitors. 

_“We need to make sure that we keep the place looking as it is while adjusting it to the various needs we need in preparing our assault.”_

All four of them soon started dragging in various boxes inside one of the bigger apartment homes. Tables and chairs were set up in the living room as maps, photos, and a few computers were placed on top. 

_“Once that’s done, the first thing to do is set up the utilities: Water, Power, and the Internet.”_

At the basement, Millie and Blitzo were working together to set up a personal generator to power up the place while Moxxie was tuning the pipes to try and get water to flow through. He accidentally leaked one of them into spilling brownish liquid into his face, which caused him to gargle on it and fall down in a mess of the shit looking water. 

Loona was plugging in the modem and router up on their living floor while checking her phone to see if there was any connection. Once she got access to the online world, she soon started texting like no tomorrow.

_“Once that’s done, we start setting up surveillance, defenses, and other important needs to make sure we get nobody unwanted coming.”_

Blitzo added the last of the cameras to the stairs with a screwdriver in hand, where he looked into it and stuck out his tongue to an annoyed Loona who was watching the camera feeds on a laptop. Rolling her eyes, she switched the feed to show Moxxie and Millie carefully putting wall mines around the complex's back entrances. 

Suddenly, one of the motion sensors was triggered in the front yard, and Loona looked at the security camera to see what it was. Turns out it was just a plain old white cat but had extra eyes and two tails with spikes at the end. Narrowing her eyes, Loona walked over to the room that they were using to hold all their guns, stored in weapon lockers or wall stands, and grabbed one of the sniper rifles nearby. She walked over to the window, aimed, and fired. A loud shrieking sound was heard before a smiling Loona returned to her seat with a smoking barrel. 

_“Next is reconnaissance. Once we’re set up, we need to be watching these guys nearly all the time. We need to know how many, what they look like, what kind of demon types they are, what they are doing, and what areas look to be important. We want to make sure we get them all and not miss a single one.”_

Rubbing his eye, Moxxie sat in his chair looking through a pair of high powered binoculars on a stand. The direction he was looking in was the warehouse complex with the view in the back of their temporary HQ having a good view of the area. So far, each of the members of I.M.P. had been splitting the job of watching these guys equally, but sometimes Blitzo would take an extra hour or two on his shift. Having been watching them for four days, Moxxie could definitely say that these demons had to be their guys. He oversaw five demons target practicing on some homemade dummies while a tall green stick figure demon with thorns coming out of his body kept screaming at one imp who was terrible with his aim. 

Writing down what he saw, Moxxie then turned his lens to the right, where he saw a few new trucks being driven into a set of garages. These looked to be modified with heavy planting armor and mounted guns designed for assaults. Shaking his head, Moxxie wrote it down as quickly as possible. Based on everything he was seeing and that the others saw in their watching periods, it was clear the group was getting ready for another hit. 

He only hoped they could stop it before it happened.

_“Finally, we need to keep a low profile. So no wandering out and checking the local areas for entertainment. We’re on the job here, and I expect everyone to treat it as such until it's over. No major cooking save for small meals. Most of our food is going to be take out.”_

The four were eating Chinese for dinner with little to no conversation being held. That was until Blitzo took one of his General Tso chicken and flicked it over to Moxxie, which landed on his face. The girls snickered at the sight of him covered in the sauce and bits of rice until he threw some shrimp lo ming at Loona. Growling, the hellhound threw a dumping at Moxxie, but he quickly used his wife as a shield.

Not too pleased by this, she dumped her egg noodle soup on his head, which caused him to accidentally plant fried rice on Blitzo’s pants. Soon the four of them were all laughing and throwing their food at each other. 

***

If there was one thing that Loona wished she had back at their old apartment, it was their shower. Because Blitzo didn’t want to alert the water company about water flowing through the pipes of a place that was supposed to have no people, showers were to be kept to ten minutes maximum. Usually, Loona would say ‘fuck it’ and do what she wanted, but she had to be serious for once this time. She had never seen her adopted father look so intense that it almost scared her. Blitzo was a carefree and wild imp who did everything by his own rules most of the time. Sure, he could be professional if he wanted to, but he rarely did so. It honestly made being raised by him feel weird at times.

Not that she would trade being with him for anything in the world. He was her father, and she owed him so much for taking her in. Her phone alarm started ringing, much to her annoyance, as she turned off the shower. Grumbling, Loona walked out and started drying off her wet furry body with a towel before grabbing her evening shorts and bra. 

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Moxxie passing by with a warm cup of powdered milk (Blitzo didn’t want them to use a fridge for some stupid reason). Nodding to him, the two walked in the same direction as Moxxie asked, “So, boss says tomorrow is going to be the day we hit them. Are you nervous?”

“Forty-five assholes who are so self-righteous that they make a megachurch city preacher look like a humble rural farmer? Honestly, I am going to dream of killing them in my sleep,” Loona answered with a grin.

“Well, glad to know you and I have something to agree on for once,” Moxxie said with a snort before taking a sip of his warm milk. “You know, I have to admit, the boss has surprised me with how he’s been planning all of this. All this careful observation and preparation is quite a refreshing pace compared to what we usually do.”

“You mean to use you as bait and kill the target while they chase after you?” Loona asked.

“Something like that...” Moxxie grumbled as he sunk his head in despair. However, he soon stopped walking, which made Loona pause as well. “Still...I am worried about something.”

“What’s that?” Loona asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, Blitz is so focused on avenging Stolas, which I fully support, but what happens when it's over?” Moxxie asked, which made Loona blink in realization as such a thought entered her mind. “I mean, I can’t imagine things will just go back to what they used to be. Besides the question of whether or not we’ll be able to keep the grimoire for our job, we also need to wonder what happens next in general. I mean, if we pull this off, we’ll be assassinating or exposing the crimes of some very high profile demons in Hell. Some might see us as heroes, but others might see us as bad guys.”

“Why would we be seen as the bad guys?” Loona asked.

Shaking his head, Moxxie pointed out the window where the radicals were located across from them. “Just because these guys have an extreme stance on a belief that the Hazbin Hotel system is causing Hell to be weak doesn’t mean that there aren’t those who believe such a thing and yet aren’t extreme. Or have yet to fully cross the road into becoming such. You might even see friends, families, or supporters come after us to get retribution.”

Loona hadn’t actually thought about that. The assassination of Prince Stolas and various others had rocked Hell very severely. It exposed everyone that the elites were not as safe as they thought nor as invincible to the public they lorded over. Plus, while Loona had no opinion on the concept of redemption, she will admit it was nice that they didn’t have to worry about the Exterminations year after year. A dark thought came back to her upon realizing that if demons lost faith in the new system, would the forces of Heaven lose confidence as well and bring back those dark yearly events?

_Goddamnit, why can’t things be simple?_ Loona thought to herself as she leaned against the decaying wall and sighed. 

“Well, regardless of what happens, we’re going to do it together as a family,” Loona said, shaking her head. “Worst comes to worst, we can always use Dad’s contingency plan of faking our deaths and moving to a rural area to become ranchers.”

“Eh, I guess,” Moxxie said before looking at Loona with surprise. “I’m actually kinda surprised you included Millie and me with the term _‘family.’_ I thought you hated us?”

“I don’t hate you,” Loona said, rolling her eyes. “I just think you two are sometimes such spazs. Well, you actually. Millie’s okay.” Moxxie grumbled upon hearing this, but Loona looked down at him with a small smile. “But the only reason I make fun of you, Mox, is because you’re so easily riled up. Sure, I just thought you and Millie were annoying all the time, but I’ve come to see you two as part of the...pack, I guess.”

“Aww, that’s sweet, Loona,” Moxxie said, holding his hand to his heart. 

“Besides, you make a good canon fodder when shit goes down,” Loona said, walking away with a snicker. 

“...Fuck it. I’ll take what I can get,” Moxxie answered before turning around the corner to head to him and his wife's room.

Loona was about to make for her room when she spotted her father still spying on the assassins with a cup of joe in hand. Sighing, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Blitz. Time to sleep.”

“Just another hour,” Blitz said, leaning forward. “I want to make sure we’re not missing anything.”

“We’re good to go, Dad,” Loona said, picking him up by the underarms and forcing him to turn around. “You’re no good to us if you’re too tired to aim straight. So let's head to bed, alright?”

Blitzo looked ready to argue, but one glare from Loona made him shut up as he soon nodded. He was about to follow when his phone alerted him of a text. Quickly answering it, he soon typed it in a few times before putting it away. When seeing his daughter’s curious expression, he replied, “Text from Octavia. She wanted to wish us good luck tomorrow.”

“You two really have gotten close since Stolas’s death,” Loona pointed out.

“Well,” Blitzo rubbed the back of his head. “I guess it's because I was so close to her father...and that I’m the closest thing she has to a father figure left in the world because of that? If it even makes sense?”

“Hmm, I guess it does,” Loona answered after some thought.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Blitzo asked, worried. “I don’t want you to think I’m trading you over her.”

“Relax, Blitz, I’m not so shallow,” Loona answered, shaking her head. “Besides, after what she’s been through? I think you helping her out by being there for her is the right thing to do.”

Blitzo nodded before walking towards the direction of his own bedroom. While Loona headed off on her own, she thought about how Octavia was suffering from the loss of her father and felt nothing but pity for her. It made Loona wonder if the situation was reversed, and it was Blitz that died instead of Stolas, would she be seeking to be closer to her father’s lover? Moxxie and Millie would be there for her, but at best, she saw them as an uncle or aunt figure if she was **_really_** pushing it. However, Stolas was the one who loved Blitzo in a romantic sense. She quickly pushed such thoughts aside. She never wanted to experience a world where Blitz was gone forever, and she was left alone without him. She would kill whoever she needed to prevent such a world from happening.

***

After a good breakfast, Blitzo had everyone met in the living room, where they all stood ready for attention for today’s big assault. In front of them, Blitzo had a giant whiteboard with three photos of different demons with the words “Possible Leader” in big red above them with arrows pointing to all three images. The first was a one-eyed horned demon around the size of an average human wearing black clothing, small devil wings, and an imp-like tail. The second was a lizard looking fiend with multiple pupilless yellow eyes and a second sharp mouth for its stomach. The third was a winged red hawk with black feathers at the tips that also had three eyes with a third on their forehead, while on his chest and face were demonic tattoos glowing in the photo.

“Okay, so we need to do three things before tonight’s assault. First, we need to figure out who is the leader of this group. Based on our spying, I’ve rounded it down to these three guys. All of which are typical hellborn fiend level demons. The leader needs to capture alive, so we can get information on where the other terrorist cells are and find out who is backing them. The second issue is knowing where their important gear is.” Blitzo pointed to a few key areas on a very bad crayon drawing of the warehouse complex that made the others wince. The others offered to draw it instead, but Blitzo assumed that they only offered to lighten his load. In reality, it was because his drawings sucked. “We don’t want their guns and vehicles used on us, so ideally, we’ll want to neutralize those ASAP. Finally, we need to scope out the place in person to get a better idea of what kind of security we’ll be facing before all Hell breaks loose.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Millie asked, tilting her head. “Have one of us pretend to join up and scout out the place?” 

“No, that would take too long, and from what we’ve seen, it looks like they’re getting ready to do something big,” Blitzo stated as he folded his arms. “Not just because they’ve constantly been drilling, but because we’ve seen it so crowded the past two days. It looks like they got everyone in their group here for whatever they’re planning, so this is our best chance to take them all out in one swoop. Besides, it would look suspicious if they suddenly got a new member to join just like that.”

“So, do you have a plan or not?” Loona asked impatiently. 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Blitzo said with a smirk. “How good is your Russian, Mox?”

***

“Sir, this isn’t going to work,” Moxxie said in the passenger seat as he and Blitzo rode a large truck that the latter had rented just yesterday. The two of them were in matching grey jackets and military cargo pants, but that’s where their similarities ended. Blitzo had a thick fake mustache and beard on his head, while Moxxie just had a fake beard and eyepatch. “These disguises aren’t going to fool anyone! Plus, I don’t speak Russian!”

“Relax, just say Да only, and most of them will just ignore you,” Blitzo said as he turned towards the complex. “We’ll be fine, and so will our surprise in the back.”

Moxxie didn’t have time to argue as they started getting closer to the complex’s entrance. Two demons, one an imp and the other a leopard with black angel wings, held their hands up to halt the truck while nearby, a hellhound was aiming their heavy machine gun at the car in a self-made gunner nest. 

The imp walked over to the driver’s side of the truck as Blitzo faked a smile and leaned over to look down at the glaring imp. “Привет, good weather we having, Да?” Blitzo said in such a convincing Russian accent that Moxxie could hardly tell the difference. 

“State your business. This is personal prosperity,” the imp ordered while pointing his shotgun at Blitzo, who raised his arms.

“Relax. We hear to deliver more guns from Miss Sorokina,” Blitzo lied with a big smile. “She said to deliver them like the rest have been, Да?”

“We heard nothing about this,” The imp said, suspicious. “Nobody ordered any guns as far as I know.”

“I just was told to deliver guns. Some guy paid for it or something. Rich man. I don’t know,” Blitzo said, shrugging. “Can I go in? Boss not like it when I don’t complete job.”

“...wait here,” The imp said before he walked away and started talking into a walkie-talkie. Blitzo turned to Moxxie and winked at him while the smaller imp just started praying this would work out.

After a few minutes, the imp guard returned. “Head on it to the warehouse on the left. Slowly.”

“Да,” Blitzo said as he waited for the gate to open. Once he was clear, he started driving forward until he was able to turn left and made for an open warehouse garage door where a few more guards were waiting. Once he parked inside, Blitzo saw dozens of other crates around. _Found our weapons storage._

Getting out of the car, Moxxie in tow, Blitzo found himself forced to stay still as two humanoid looking demons with the typical devil-like features searched him and Moxxie. The two waited until they were cleared and were allowed to move to the back of the truck. Waiting for them was the red and black feathered eagle that Blitzo had suspected as one of the three possible demons leading this group of assassins. _Got our leader._

“You were told to deliver these...guns here?” The eagle demon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Да, was told to deliver goods,” Blitzo said before turning to Moxxie. “Ain’t that right, Yakov?”

“Да,” Moxxie said quietly to hide his weak accent.

“Hmm,” The eagle demon looked at the truck and then nodded to some of the guards to open it. “Mind if we check what’s inside?”

“Go right ahead,” Blitzo said, motioning them to do as they please.

After getting the truck open, the assassins saw four crates inside. Smashing the lock off with their guns, the guards opened the box and looked inside. “Well?” the eagle demon asked.

“It’s guns, Kern,” one of them said as they took one of the assault rifles out and checked it. “Pretty good quality too. Expensive stuff.”

“Hmm, I see,” Kern, the eagle demon, said as he turned to Blitzo. “Who ordered this?”

“Don’t know—some rich guy. I not get paid to ask questions. Right, Yakov?”

“Да.”

After staring at Blitzo for a bit, Kern walked over to another imp guard and nodded. “Tell the guys to get the forklift and put them in the back of the room.”

He then turned to Blitzo and nodded. “My thanks for delivering these. Please give my regards to your boss.” 

“Ничего, but before we go mind if I use bathroom? Need to piss badly,” Blitzo said while rubbing his crotch area. 

“Sure, it’s the building to the right outside of here,” Kern said, pointing outside. 

“Да. Yakov, wait in the truck.” 

“Да,” Moxxie said before making his way towards the truck. Once he was back in the passenger seat, he let out a breath he was holding. “Holy crap, that actually worked.” 

He looked out of his side mirror to see them getting a forklift to arrive to start hulling out the crates in the back. “I hope she’s going to be okay...”

***

The moment Blitzo got outside, he made a beeline to duck under some nearby cardboard boxes for cover the moment he was sure nobody was watching. The bathroom excuse could only work so well, so Blitzo had to move quickly if he would accomplish his last task. Thankfully, the garage they stored their vehicles wasn’t that far from his current location, so it was just a matter of skillfully dodging between objects such as lamps and parked cars to get to his targeted location. There were a few guards on the roofs as lookouts, but Blitzo avoided them well enough that they didn’t suspect a thing. 

Upon reaching the garage, Blitzo tried looking for a way in until, as fortune had it, a small window was halfway open. Pushing it gently, he climbed in and landed on all fours like a cat upon realizing that he wasn’t alone. A snoring big demonic bear looking guy relaxed on his seat while lost in his dreams. Wiping the sweat off his brow with his tail, Blitzo slowly tip-toed out of the small room he was in and entered the garage. 

There were over a dozen armored black colored vehicles and motorcycles inside. Each of them was armed with machine guns, heavy plating, and no license plates. Reaching into his pocket, Blitzo pulled out thick black patches with round centers in the middle. Each of them was actually a small plastic explosive that could be stuck to any surface and would activate when the detonator was pressed so long as it was in a three-mile radius. 

Rushing forward, Blitzo started putting them in hidden locations on each vehicle in a place they couldn’t be easily spotted. It also helped that that paint job for all of them was pure black like the patches. Once he had the last one settled, Blitzo was about to make his way back when he felt something trip his feet, and he fell to the floor while the wrench hed tripped on flipped into the air before landing on the ground with a loud series of clanks.

“Who's there?!” 

“Shit...” Blitzo cursed as he rolled under one of the jeeps. 

The demonic bear from the other room walked inside, magnum in hand, and started looking around for any sort of disturbance. Blitzo gulped as he saw the bear’s feet come closer and closer to his location. The guard was checking inside every vehicle and around it for an intruder when he got to the jeep.

He checked around it, making sure nobody was around before pausing. Slowly, he knelt down and looked underneath...only to find nobody there. Grunting, he got back up and started checking the rest of the lineup. Blitzo, holding his breath as he gripped the side of the car opposite of the demon bear, let it out as he gently flopped to the ground before silently hurrying out the way he came. 

***

“I’m back,” Blitzo said as he walked back inside the garage. 

“You sure took a while,” Kern said, raising an eyebrow.

“Big burritos at gas stations. Make you gassy, you know?” Blitzo said, elbowing him at the side before he started making his way back to the truck. “Well, we go now. Have nice day.”

“Wait,” Kern said, which made Blitzo freeze in place. The eagle demon slowly walked forward as Blitzo turned around. Once they were inches apart, the eagle demon reached his hand out and held up. “Thanks for bringing this stuff. We’ll be using it very soon, I can assure you.”

“Ничего,” Blitzo said before hurrying back to his driver seat. Once he got the all-clear to back up, Blitzo proceeded to do so. Blitzo turned the truck around in the direction they came in and started to drive out when they were fully backed out.

“Phew,” Blitzo said with a heavy sigh of relief. “That was exhilarating.” He then pressed his hidden mic against his ear and asked, “You good in there, Millie?”

“ _Yup, but don’t call me until we’re ready. I can hear some of them just outside my crate.”_

***

With Millie in place, the vehicles booby-trapped, and their ‘alive’ target identified all that was left was to wait until nightfall. Once it was midnight, the three members of I.M.P. who weren’t hiding in a box were loading up and suiting up for their midnight assault.

They were dressed in black combat armor with bulletproof padding in their chest, arms, and legs. Each armor contained ammo and grenade holders and sheaths for bladed weapons. The only difference between the three was that Blitzo and Loona, who would be going in from the gate, had a set of night vision goggles nearby for use while Moxxie would be providing sniper support from the roof. 

Loading up his FN SCAR with a fresh clip, Blitzo looked at his two teammates and nodded. “Ready?”

“Ready,” They both said.

Reaching for his mic, Blitzo asked, “Millie, you ready?”

_“Ready.”_

Taking a deep breath, Blitzo took his night vision goggles and nodded. “Then let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why no action in this one, its because I didn't want to make this chapter super long. Next two chapters will have the raid. 
> 
> Russian Translations:
> 
> Да = Yes
> 
> Привет = Hello
> 
> Ничего = No problem


	7. Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but work has been a bit busy due to a new project I am part of. So I'm splitting the assault into two chapters. More to come later this week.

It was said that when God created the Heavens and Earth, all that was corrupted and improper for creation became what was known as Hell. There was chaos as energies took shape and morphed beyond recognition until the first demon, Satan, took from and began to teach other demons into becoming strong and powerful. He soon became the First True King of Hell, and all other demons worshiped him as a God. However, Satan saw the blessings of Heaven and Earth with jealousy. So he led the forces of darkness against the forces of light to rule over them all. The First War, as it was called, was said to be a war that had never been matched by any other action in the history of existence. This was during the time that Lucifer was still God’s favorite angel and loyal to him. Together with Micheal the Archangel, the two managed to lead Heaven’s forces in triumph against the demonic powers. Satan himself was personally slain by God, and his remains were used to create the foundation of the nine rings of Hell. 

From there, the Goetia took over, nobles who once served the first King and now sought power to become the next one with a series of alliances, wars, and marriages. That was until Lucifer himself, fallen from grace due to his failed rebellion, was banished to Hell. With his power and tactical genius, the Morning Star soon united Hell under his rule, thus becoming the Second True King of Hell. Yet even after he took control, there were still endless wars, rebellions, and conflicts that had prevented Hell from being as united as it once was under the rule of Satan.

Octavia had never been born in war nor had seen one. Her father had been in a few, and he always considered them to be awful. If she was honest, she didn’t like violence. A rare trait to see in a demon. Perhaps it was because she had been born into a privileged life, but Octavia had always thought those seeing a fight were fools when one could do something else with their time. It took losing her father for Octavia to finally understand  _ why  _ some people want to fight. Especially when it came to avenging someone you lost. 

_ They should be starting soon,  _ Octavia thought to herself as she rested on her living room couch with a warm cup of tea in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Blitzo and his team would be attacking the part of the group that had killed her father, and he promised to let her know when it was over.  _ I should be there. I should be avenging his death. I am his daughter.  _

However, this was for the best. While Octavia may have been talented in fencing and magic, she was nowhere near the killing experience as other demons, including the I.M.P crew. All she could do was fund and help them in what ways she could while praying that her father, wherever he was, could forgive her for not personally avenging him. 

She looked at the moon outside her wide-open window and sipped her tea. Despite Octavia telling Stella about the operation, her mother had gone out again to be with Prince Sitri, who had been her lover for a few months now, and left Octavia on her own. Not that she minded. In all honesty, every time they tried to talk, it was done coldly or in an argument. Octavia knew that she couldn’t be like this, especially since they were family, but the horrible truth was that there was no connection between them. Octavia knew she was always closer to her father, but she always thought there was something between her mother and herself. But no, they had a barrier between them that neither knew how to deal with. 

Sighing, Octavia closed her eyes and hoped that Blitzo and the others would be okay so she could relax and focus more on dealing with her mother. She wasn’t ready to give up on her. Not yet.

***

The cold breeze of the evening was enough to make you chilly regardless of how bundled you were. For Alan, a green-skinned sinner with satyr hooves and horns covered in barbed wire, it still surprised him that such a place customarily portrayed to be all fire and brimstone had seasons like fall. Then again, it was a surprise in general that he was even in Hell in the first place since he was an atheist and thought such sites were superficial nonsense. Well, the joke was on him in the end. After he got killed by the S.W.A.T. team during his eco-rebel group’s attempt to blow up Texas's oil fields, he ended up here for the crime of terrorism and killing innocent people. Mass murder they called it. Cleansing the Earth of human scum was what he preferred. 

“Say, Alan?” The sinner turned to his fellow guard for the evening, a short purple winged fly-headed demon with four extra arms that held two assault rifles. “Got any smokes? I forgot to buy some at the corner shop today.”

“Nah, I don’t smoke,” Alan said, shaking his head. 

“Seriously? You don’t drink, the only drug you take is pot, and, as far as I know, you haven’t gotten laid, and that freak Lazara has done everyone in this group,” he looked at him with his insect eyes and curved his head. “Do you have  _ any _ vices, dude?”

“It’s just part of my habit, okay,” Alan said, rubbing the back of his head. “Back when I was human, I hated cigarette companies because they were always cutting down trees to make that shit. Plus, humans always throw away the butts and empty beer bottles everywhere like the pollutant scum they are, so I’ve always been disgusted by such things. As for having sex, I decided not to ever have any kids. The world was already overpopulated, so I pushed aside any desires, so there were fewer humans on Earth.”

“But you’re not on Earth, Alan,” The insect demon pointed out. “You’re in Hell.”

“Yeah, for some bullshit reason,” Alan muttered. What was even more of a joke was that God decided to send him here even though all he did was try to save the planet from humanity. So what if his bombs ended up killing a few dozen people? They were the bad guys who were sucking the life out of the planet and killing nature. He was the one trying to save it!  _ But no, the asshole up there cares more about humans than the actual Earth. Well, fuck him too. This is why I never listened to that Bible shit. _

“So, why did you join? I did it ‘cause that asshole Radio Demon, Alastor, managed to get to Heaven despite screwing so many people here in Hell. I just want to get back at him, and I figured wiping out Charlie and her shitty project would be it.”

Alan stared at the insect before sighing. “Because Hell is no different from Earth. It has overpopulation, pollution, corruption, and the worst part of it is that nobody even cares! All my fellow comrades from Earth are either getting drunk and high off their asses or actually taking part in the Hazbin Hotel system to get into Heaven. The former is disgusting because they think all we did was a waste of time and worthless. Our reward for saving the Earth was to rot in here by some old fart who thinks that he can do whatever he wants with all that power he has! What right gives him to have that power and not the people! The latter group of my so-called friends is more disgusting to me. Trying to get to heaven means admitting that our methods are wrong, and I refuse to believe that,” Alan grumbled as he glared downward. “It’s just like back h2ome on Earth. Nobody can see how much suffering we’re causing for our world because they’re fat and lazy sheep being used by the elite to keep them rich while everything around them burns. Far as I am concerned, Heaven is the elite that continues to push the common man, Hell, down. That’s why I am fighting."

“Still an activist's way of thinking, huh? Isn't that what got you killed in the first place?” The fly demon pointed out.

“Maybe, but it’s the reason I’m sticking with it even if I end up dea-” A silenced gunshot went right through Alan’s head which burst his right frontal lobe open. He went down in seconds, and his essence slowly faded into the dirt as the angelic bullet ended his life permanently. 

“What the-” The other demon didn’t get a chance to respond fast enough as two more silenced shots, both in the face, shut him down and put him out for good. 

A minute later, Blitzo and Loona hurried over and removed the bodies before the former started to break the lock open with a mini-torch as Loona kept him covered. “Come on, already.”

“One second, and...there!” Blitzo said as he slowly opened the gate just far enough for him and the hellhound to squeeze through. 

Holding their silenced FN SCAR’s, the father and daughter duo swept the entrance before noticing the guard tower nearby on the right side of the base. Blitzo motioned for his daughter to head over there while he made his way to the security station nearby. Sneaking towards the tower, Loona slowly climbed up the staircase as carefully as possible to make little noise. The sound of a tv being played got louder the higher she went up. When she poked her head up, she saw a female imp watching some late-night tv on a small tablet in her hands as she rested on a chair with her back turned.

The imp didn’t even notice Loona sneaking behind her or drawing her angel steeled combat knife before shoving it straight into her neck while covering her mouth with her free paw. The female imp struggled for a bit before her eyes rolled at the back of her head, and she went limp. Loona cleaned her knife before letting the body drop. Usually, she would have just dug her fangs deep into her target’s throat and ripped it out, but Blitzo made it clear that every kill needed to be made with an angel steeled bullet or knife. He wanted these fuckers dead and never coming back.

Taking off her night-vision goggles, Loona clicked the radio on her ear. “Tower’s clear, Blitz.”

_ “Roger. Took out three guys in the security station,”  _ Blitzo answered on the other line.  _ “I’m shutting down the cameras. Moxxie, you ready?” _

_ “I’m in position.” _

_ “Millie?” _

_ “One sec, I got two noisy fellas to deal with.” _

***

Ben swore that if he had to listen to his nagging hellcat yap anymore, he was going to fire his gun in his face and claim it was a training accident. The burning-skinned feline with two orange tails continued to go on about how awesome he was going to be in tomorrow's mission of wiping out one of the Hazbin Hotels they had been planning to raid on for a week. Ever since their group successfully assassinated Princes Stolas, they had the talk among the various other cells for their fantastic achievement. While it was a shame that the sniper who did it was dead, he was a hero in his eyes. The red-eyed black rabbit paused upon hearing a sound from the other end of the weapons storage facility and held his hand up to shut his partner.

“Hold up, Leo. I heard something?” Ben said, narrowing his eyes. His ears twitched as he tried to use his enhanced hearing but got nothing. “Hear anything?”

“No,” Leo said, snorting. “Dude, you’re just tripping. I don’t hear shit.”

“Just go check it out,” Ben ordered, nodding to the other side.

“Why the fuck do I have to?” Leo asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll tell August who's been putting hairballs in the toilet and clogging it up,” Ben warned with a smirk.

After flipping the bird to the demonic rabbit, Leo marched forward, where he walked past a few crates before turning behind one of the larger vehicles they had kept for storage. Once he turned past it, however, there was a gurgling sound before the sound of something dropping to the floor. Ben held his breath before waiting to hear something else, but nothing came. “L-Leo?”

There was no answer. Ben looked behind him where the exit door was and wondered if he should go get help, but in the end, he turned the direction Leo went to and started following with his MP5 raised. “Leo? You there? Answer me?”

Gulping, Ben turned the safety off and was just about to turn the corner when he felt his shoe step in something. He slowly looked down and saw that a pool of red liquid was slowly forming from around the corner of the truck. Gasping, Ben turned around and felt his heart freeze upon seeing Leo lying there with his throat slit and his eyes wide open yet without life. Ben stepped forward only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. The sharp object tore it open, spilling out his stomach acid that started to eat his insides as blood and saliva dripped out of his mouth. 

Looking down, he saw a sharp dagger made out of shiny white-silverish metal rammed into his gut. It quickly slid out before twisting in the air and aimed upward for his chin. Ben barely had time to feel the blade slide through his jaw and into his brain, which shut down everything in his body the moment its lobes were split. His essence soon left his body, and Ben collapsed onto the floor as well, joining Leo in permanent death while his bowels were released in his pants.

Millie wiped away her blade before contacting her boss. “Okay, we’re clear here. Going to set up our little surprise. Won’t be too long.”

***

“Nice work, Millie,” Blitzo said as he closed the door behind him while flickering a bit of the brain matter from one of the dead guards off his body armor. “Alright, Loona, blow them away.”

_ “Fuck yeah.” _

A second later, Blitzo watched with satisfaction as the plastic explosives he planted earlier blew up the entire hanger area for the group’s vehicles that were lit up like the Fourth of July. The smell of burned metal, inflamed gas, and ruined flesh for those unfortunate enough to be trapped inside whisked into the air. Blitzo took a big sniff of it and felt the satisfaction of chaos bursting within. “Fuck yeah, I’m touching myself tonight.”

_ “Didn’t need to hear that, Boss.”  _

Naturally, this explosion woke up the entire base as an alert siren went off. Getting his assault rifle ready, Blitzo positioned himself around the corner of the security building and watched as the barracks were emptying themselves of confused demons. Aiming with his scope, Blitzo started firing into the crowds, followed by Loona from her spot on the tower. Keeping his shots in small controlled bursts, Blitzo downed demon after demon with their limbs, organs, and heads burst into piles of mush as their blood spilled into the air. Each pull of the trigger reminded him of Stolas' image from the smiling and warm glow he would give Blitzo at night in bed to the painful and dying expressions at the hotel. 

Blitzo soon ran out of his first clip and switched for a second. The absolute worst of it all was that he never saw his final expression or heard his last words. He never told Stolas just how much he loved him. How that damn bird demon became the one demon in all of Hell to win his hearts. He would give anything to go back in time and tell Stolas how he felt in the end instead of letting the excuses in his head held him back. 

The best he could do was avenge his death by killing them. Killing them all.

Blitzo wasn’t stupid. Four armed assassins couldn’t so many armed demons who were training for Satan knows what. At least in a frontal assault. However, if there was one thing that Blitzo learned in all his years as a killer, it was that with the proper preparation, ambush, and positioning, you could kill an entry army with as few people as possible. 

Blitzo continued to fire into the crowd while hearing shots from Moxxie up on the roof, taking out more targets. Some of the demons with wings tried to escape into the air, but Moxxie wasn’t their best shooter in the company for nothing. He shot them all down as if they were wounded one-winged ducks. The power of his M24, combined with night vision scope, had blasted each head off so well that it was seeing an invisible blade cut the skull from the neck. Meanwhile, Loona continued to fire from her elevated location, blasting with automatic fire that saw the rebels' lines go down. Blitzo could still remember the first time he taught Loona how to use a gun when she was a little girl and how funny it was seeing her get knocked off her feet each time she fired. Now she was daddy’s little killing machine, and Blitzo couldn’t be more proud of her. The best part of this assault was that every bullet used was coaxed in angel metal to send them all to the void. Eventually, the suckers wised up and started heading back into the barracks for cover.

“Figures they’d use their brains eventually,” Blitzo snorted as he spoke to his teammates. “Alright, let’s sweep them up, Loonie. You take your side, and I’ll take mine. Moxxie, keep us covered.”

_ “Roger.”  _

“Millie, you set?”

_ “Yup. They’re coming in now.” _

***

“Move to the weapon storage unit! Get the guns! We’re under attack!” shouted Asamil as she urged her squad to hurry it up. Like everyone else, she was startled out of her bed when she heard the explosions, and Kern later pressing the alert button. In hindsight, running outside was a stupid move as the enemy had started picking them off one by one. 

They had no idea who was attacking them, and she tried to get her squad organized, but seeing a good dozen or so of their men and women getting shot down from who knows how many shooters had already sent them into a panic. Some started shooting in all directions while others took to fleeing in various directions. Asamil tried to fly up and get a better view, but several other flying demons got shot down by a sniper on the way up; a good one too, because they were all killing shots. 

Then there was the smell. The smell that Asamil would never forget as long as she lived. The smell of heavenly blessed gunpowder. Like all Fallen descendants, her family rebelled against Heaven eons ago, but she had been born in Hell long afterward. She never once cared about the War against Heaven until Exterminators came and wiped out her family in a single night. That was when she swore that she would see all of Heaven burn for her loss and deny them anything. Even redeeming souls. 

The fallen angel cursed as she kept herself low to the ground with her black wings. Bad enough she was flying around naked for the soldiers to see her albino skinned ass, but they were only equipped with their basic guns instead of the heavy shit. Once the gunfire started to slow down, she ordered her group to rush to the storage unit to get proper gear to fight back.

One of the hellhounds in her unit tried moving the gate upon reaching it, but it wouldn’t budge. “It’s jammed!” 

“Move it, dog breath!” Asamil shouted as her hands glowed and her red eyes started emanating wisps of darkness. She fired her dark powers at the lock and burst it open. Grinning, she telepathically lifted the door open. “Okay! Get armed and...”

Her eyes widened upon seeing what lay before her. Two turret guns that they had ordered a while ago were aiming at her and her group. Sitting on a crate and holding the controls to them was a female imp demon who was waving at her with a cheerful smile before she flicked a switch. Seconds later, both turret guns laid waste their high caliber ammo on her and those unfortunate enough to be in front of the opening gate. 

Asamil had summoned a magical shield, but her eyes went wide when the bullets tore it apart in seconds, and she realized that these two were also angelic caliber loaded guns. She barely had time to curse that the last thing she would smell was the damn heavenly scent before joining the rest of her comrades in the eternal darkness. 

***

War and battle were in Kern’s blood. From the very formation of Hell itself, his entire family had fought in every war the pentagram had ever known, from First War to the Second Hell Civil War. Kern has been proud to serve the Legions when he was old enough and rose through the ranks on his own merit with the pride of serving his kind. That was until King Lucifer officially recognized the Hazbin Hotel system rather than just pretend it didn’t exist. 

All it took was for that bitch Charlie to actually cause a few souls to be redeemed for the first time in years, including the Radio Demon of all damned people. Once Heaven had given their approval for the system, Lucifer formally announced his support for the program. Kern had been taught a long time ago to hate Heaven and all of its ways. God was a dictator who pushed his weight around on those who dare speak out against him or try something different while condemning those who choose to follow their  _ own  _ laws rather than  _ his  _ laws. Angels and Demons were enemies since creation itself when Hell was initially designed to be a place for all the world's corruption to have a home. It only became the prisoner of evil souls who would need to redeem themselves to earn Heaven later on thanks to that Garden of Eden scenario. 

Be it before or after the rule of Lucifer, Heaven had, and always will be, Hell’s enemy. 

And Princess Charlie was willing to work with them to save the souls of the damned, be it sinner or hell-born. That was treason and betrayal in Kern's eyes and many others he knew personally in the Legions. Only he had the balls to resign in disgust and join a proper organization dedicated to ending this weakness and dishonor upon Satan himself. Sure, these were mostly not soldiers he was leading, and he was being funded by some beings he personally hated, but that was war. 

The moment he heard the explosion Kern went right into the action and put the entire base on full alert. Not that it helped much as he saw, from his office building, his men get ambushed and slaughtered. Cursing, he sent a warning for all their men to take shelter and hold up until they could assess the situation with an order to shoot anyone who is not part of their group. Arming himself with a black and red-styled Desert Eagle, Kern marched out of his room where he saw his best men arming themselves down below on the second and first floor. “I want all the exits covered! Get in contact with the other cells and let them know we’re under attack! Get someone to the computer servers! Wipe everything down!” 

“Who's attacking us, Sir?” A white velociraptor-looking figure with yellow eyes and black spots asked. He was putting on his body armor while a Benelli M4 was being held with his tail. 

“No idea, Vigo,” Kern answered as he spat on the ground. “Could be local police, or it could be the Imperial Guard. Either way, we stand our ground.”

“Sir, we just got a call,” an imp shouted as he rushed over with a cellphone.

Kern grumbled and took the cellphone. “What do you want?! This is a bad time to make a call!”

_ “I know who's attacking you.” _

Kern’s eyes widened. “Tell me.”

_ “Apparently, the rumors of Prince Stolas having an imp lover were true. His name is Blitzo, and he’s the head of the Immediate Murder Professionals. They’re an assassination team that takes out targets primarily in the human world, but they’ve been known to take targets in the demon world too. They are only four of them, but they are not to be underestimated.” _

“I see...” Kern grumbled as he felt humiliated that only  _ four  _ demons were doing this to him. “We’ll take care of it.”

_ “Remember, no prisoners must be taken alive, and any information connecting you to us must be eliminated. Your family will pay the price if you do not.” _

The call ended, and Kern closed his eyes before crushing the phone in his grip. 


	8. Onslaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote the action in the last chapter and this chapter well. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also I've started writing Healing Blitzo chapters for those waiting for that fic :)

Loona hated to be stereotypical, but she was having a bloodlust of a fun time with this attack to the point where her tail hasn't stopped wagging since she blew up those trucks. Reloading her rifle, Loona quickly ducked for cover as some of the idiots who hadn’t retreated started firing upon her. A few sniper shots echoed in the hellhound’s ear before Moxxie called her. _“You’re in the clear, Loona. I suggest you head to a different cover spot.”_

Realizing Moxxie was right, Loona jumped out of the guard tower and landed one of her four paws before darting for a blockade wall. She aimed her rifle to see if there were any more assholes to take care of, but the last three were soon headshot by her dad on the other end of the base. 

_“Alright, looks like that’s all the bastards in the open. I can see a few of them in the barracks but not enough for a clean shot,”_ Moxxie answered on the radio.

_“Millie, how are the turret guns holding up?”_ Blitzo asked.

_“They just ran out of ammo a few minutes ago. They’re filling the place up now,”_ Millie answered in a somewhat teasing tone even though she was indicating her location was now swarming with the enemy. _“But don’t worry. I left them a surprise before I left.”_

For the second time that night, an enormous explosion went off where the weapons storage was, and it was even bigger than the one Loona had pulled off. A few body parts rained in the air before flopping into a burn wet mess on the pavement ground. Loona whistled with an impressive smirk. “What did ya use?”

_“Some C4 I found lyin’ around.”_

_“Millie, can I propose to you aga-”_ A high-powered gunshot went off, followed by a stream of curses from Moxxie. “ _Son of a spiked cocked monkey!”_

_“Mox! You okay?!”_ Millie asked, which made Loona worry as well.

_“I’m fine! But it looks like they got a sniper too! Take cover! I’ll deal with this asshole!”_

_“You heard him!”_ Blitzo said on the other line. _“Find cover and take out these shitheads! Move to the commander center building and keep your head and ass low!”_

***

While Blitzo was upset that they managed to temporarily put a halt to their sniper, he was confident that Loona and Millie could handle the rest with him. Millie was much of a psychopath as he was when it came to killing, and he taught his baby girl all he needed to know despite his overprotective father's feelings worrying about his precious puppy. 

Sneaking into one of the barracks, Blitzo pressed his back against the wall and poked his head towards the window where he saw at least several other demons all loaded with weapons and aiming at all the entrances. They even turned up the beds to act as barricades for cover. 

Digging into his pocket, Blitzo took out a flashbang grenade and smirked. Pulling the pin, he smashed it through the wall and waited for it to take effect. One of the demons shouted “grenade,” but it was too late as the explosive went off, causing the others to scream and panic from the noise. Seeing his chance, Blitzo made for the door and smashed it open before plugging the first demon, a female imp, with six shots that sent her down. Rushing over to a stumbling humanoid devil, Blitzo shoved the butt of his gun into the taller demon's stomach, making him kneel over so that the imp assassin could throw him over his shoulder and put a bullet through his eyes when he landed on his back. 

Turning around, Blitzo saw a black and red spotted leopard with two heads lifting his gun, so Blitzo quickly fired two shots into his kneecaps each. A click of the FN SCAR indicated it was out of ammo, so Blitzo dropped it and rushed towards his wounded target. Jumping onto the two-headed leopard demon, he wrapped his long legs around both its necks, leaned back, and hurricanrana it to the ground while pulling out a Kimber Warrior .45 ACP with a laser sight. He placed it at the side of the first head, right at the temple, and fired. The bullet went right through the first one's skull before ending up in the second's brain, killing both with one shot. 

Seeing the other four starting to get back up, Blitzo rolled to one of the beds for cover as one of them, an owl demon that was around Octavia’s size, started firing their pistol at him. Blitzo peered to the right as the bullets were stopped by the thick iron bed and noticed a fire extinguisher next to his current opponent. 

Taking aim, he fired a bullet which caused the extinguisher to leak right into the face of the screeching owl demon. Blitzo jumped over the bed and ran towards the blinded rebel to deliver a jumping knee to the owl's beak, sending him to the wall. Blitzo soon followed up by providing two headshots as his essence escaped his body and faded into nothing. Noticing a targeting laser on his chest, Blitzo barely dived to the ground to avoid getting filled with machine-gun fire from another imp on the other end.

He rolled a bit to the left, firing a few more shots which managed to hit the imp, but he didn’t go down despite the holes in his body. Standing behind a wooden column, Blitzo reloaded his pistol before his instincts told him to duck. Diving down, he narrowly avoided a giant overweight pig demon taking his head off with a battle-ax of all things. Ignoring his need to cry out why such a thing was even being used, Blitzo unleashed a full clip of angel ammo into the bloated body of the pig before it fell down with a big thud. Reloading again, Blitzo rolled out and shot the wounded imp who was trying to reload, sending him down for good.

_Okay, that was six. Kinda seven if you count the two-headed guy, so where is-shit!_ Blitzo thought as he felt a bullet graze his ear. He ducked and fired in the direction of the other shooter, an imp just as tall as him, who fired back from the other side of the room. The two ran around, dodging and firing at one another until Blitzo decided to end this and dived in between two beds to tackle the other imp. He kicked Blitzo off, who tried to get in a shot, but the other demon grabbed his arm, holding the gun, twisted it, and forced Blitzo to let go. Fortunately, the assassin’s tail managed to grab it and bring it up to the face of the other imp, who quickly let go and grabbed the gun, releasing the ammo clip it held. Blitzo pulled his weapon back with his tail just as the other imp aimed his own pistol at Blitzo, who managed to tilt his head far enough to avoid a bullet in the head before pushing his palm up and then elbowing the arm to force him to drop the gun. Blitzo then spun around and back kicked the imp backward just as he drew a knife and charged forward once he was back on his feet. Blitzo simply flipped the gun from his tail to his hand and fired point-blank just as the imp was about to stab him. 

“They always forget there is one in the chamber,” Blitzo muttered with a smirk. 

His small victory was short-lived as the back door opened up, revealing three armed thugs aiming at Blitzo. “Don’t move, dip shit!”

“Hey!” 

The three turned around from the sudden yell, only for them to suddenly get filled with lead from a new shooter. Each bullet seemed to drill right through them, and their wounds were twisted open before popping out like popcorn. Two of them went down, but a hellhound, struggling to stay up, tried to get in a shot before a sharp angel steel knife was thrown and split his face in two from impact. Millie quickly walked in with an APC45 and reloaded her gun with a smirk. The magazine had a small see thru where the bullet tips were still angel steel but were twisted like a drill screw which explained the strange wounds. 

“Needed help, Blitz?” Millie asked, hand on her hip as she took her knife from the dead demon and placed it back in the large green bag behind her back. 

Blitzo reloaded his pistol before getting his FN SCAR. “I had it under control. Anyway, shall we go tango with the rest of the slimeballs in this fucked up base?”

“Sure, but let’s not make a habit of it, or Mox will get jealous,” Millie teased as the two made their way out of the barracks. 

***

“N-no! Wait, pl-” A shotgun to the face ended the pleading demon’s cries as Loona retriggered her X-Model .410. She looked over at the barracks she had painted red with it as five more bodies were added to her growing count list. Loona made her way further into the barracks before noticing a slightly open doorway. Curious, Loona opened it and made her way down the hall as she heard a set of voices talking to each other in a room nearby.

“Come on! Come on! Delete all of it! They could be here any minute!” 

“Hey, I didn’t hear any more gunfire. For all we know they could have gotten them!”

“And maybe I’ll start shooting sugar plum fairies out of my ass! Just delete the data before-” Loona kicked down the door with her shotgun raised as glasses-wearing pink and red kitsune jumped up in fright while a nearby-looking female imp with a thin body and orange hair froze in place. “Shit!” 

The kitsune tried to go for the submachine gun, but Loona blew his head off with a single blast. She aimed her shotgun at the panicking imp who covered their head with their arms. “Please don’t shoot! I’m just an IT girl!” 

Loona was about to ignore her when she noticed what kind of a room this was. There were computers everywhere with a dozen mainframes and filing cabinets. “Hey!” Loona asked, getting the female imp to gulp. “What’s this room for?” 

“I-I-It’s our data storage room,” she answered as her blue jeans pants started to form a wet spot that made Loona wince in disgust from the smell. “W-we store all our emails, contacts, plans, and stuff here.”

“Does that include who sponsors you and your contact with other terrorist cells?” Loona asked.

“Y-yeah! You want them?! Take them! I didn’t even want to join this stupid group! I only had to because they would have had me arrested if I didn’t!” She complained, sobbing tears from her eyes.

“Wait, arrest you? A cop told you to join a terrorist group?” Loona asked, curious.

“N-No, someone from the Royal Guard. I...I may have stolen account money from a few nobles before they caught me. They told me if I joined, then I’d get a clean slate,” she whispered, shaking her head. “These guys have a lot of connections. I’m surprised you’re even willing to go after them.”

“Hmm,” Loona bit her lip and realized this was info her dad needed to know. Walking over, she noticed a pen and paper on the desk before writing down an email address. “Send all the data to this address. If you do anything funny, I’ll make you start shitting in fear instead of pissing in it.”

“R-right! I’ll do it right away!” the female imp shouted as she started typing into the computer at record speed. “It’s not a lot, most of it got destroyed thanks to me and Kenny, the kitsune you shot, but I can still give you the rest.”

“Guess it's better than nothing. You got a name, pisser?” Loona asked.

“K-Kari.”

“Well, get to it, Kari,” Loona said as she went for her ear mike. “Hey, Blitz? Got some good news for you. I found a place where they store digital data. I’m strong-arming one of them to send it to us now. It’s not a lot, but maybe it can give us a lead.”

_“Nice work, Loony. After they’re done doing so, kill them,”_ Blitzo ordered. 

Loona took a look at the terrified imp girl and sighed. “She was forced to join, Blitz. Besides, she looks like she would have a heart attack if she had a gun in her hand.”

_“No one gets out of her alive save for Kern so we can interrogate him. Either you kill her, or I do it. Moxxie, how are you doing?”_

_“I’m just about ready to get rid of the sniper, Boss. Give me five minutes.”_

_“Right, Loona, stay there once you’re done. Me and Millie can handle the rest.”_

_Shit,_ Loona thought in her head as she stared at the scared imp IT and wondered what to do now.

***

Vigo would be the first to admit that he didn’t care about whether or not the souls of the damned went to Heaven or not. The only reason he had joined was that Kern had asked him to do so, and the velociraptor would follow his captain to the ends of existence if need be. Unlike most officers these days, all noble pompous jerkwads who cared more about their image than actual military action, Kern was a strict and disciplined demon who cared about his men about Hell in general. The man was a family man, a warrior, and, more importantly, a loyal soldier to the ideals of what Hell was meant to be: a powerful society where you rose with your own power to achieve greatness while freeing yourself from the chains of limitations. Limitations that were put on by God since creation. 

These days few in Hell really cared about the War against Heaven, especially those who brought human apathy into their world. He blamed how human society had developed into a nihilistic, selfish, lazy, and over materialistic race of beings. A far cry from the bloodthirsty warriors who fought for what they believed in, right or wrong. At least they had the respect of both demons and angels back then. Those humans stood for their beliefs even in the faces of the divine and damned. Sadly, it seemed that strong humans were now gone in such a weak time for humanity, and their influence was spreading throughout Hell.

Kern and Vigo were soldiers, and they would not bow to such weakness. Especially if such deficiency leads to peace between them and their arch-enemies. That was why they joined this little “rebellion” to end it before it began.

When they learned that a sniper was shooting off their men, Vigo volunteered to take him out with his own sniper rifle but sadly missed the first shot. Since then, he had tried to scope out his target, but the little bastard was quick. From what he saw in his first shot, the assassin was an imp with white hair and smaller than most of his kind. In fact, if one of their _sponsors_ was correct, then this group was three imps and a hellhound. It was actually an insult that such a small team had wiped out so many of them in less than half an hour, but they had done everything professional and tactical. The soldier in Vigo had to give them that much in terms of respect.

Aiming down the sights, Vigo looked over in the direction of the abandoned apartments that were not far from their base and paused upon seeing a glimmer of sparkle in the moonlight. Thanking Satan for such luck, Vigo slowly retreated himself from the top floor of the warehouse he was in and moved to a separate window just to be sure he wasn’t spotted. Aiming, he saw that the glimmer of what had to be the scope was still there. Smirking, Vigo gently placed his talon on the trigger and fired. A shot echoed across the sky, and the glimmer suddenly was gone in a violent shake.

“Got you,” Vigo said with pride as he slowly lifted his head up. 

However, the sound of a gun hammer clicking back behind his head made him go wide-eyed. “Nope.”

Vigo didn’t even get a chance to say anything when a bullet went right through his head.

***

Moxxie looked down at the dead white velociraptor and sighed in relief. His gamble in hoping the sniper would be so occupied in searching for him that he’d fall for a simple decoy and sneak into the base worked. Moxxie had to spend the first few minutes figuring out where the shot came from before setting up a fake-looking sniper cove and hustling it over her. It was just a manner of jumping over the fence and rushing over to the warehouse to find his target, sneak up behind him, and just pull the trigger on his FN 5.7. 

Getting his communicator, Moxxie spoke to his boss. “Sniper’s down, sir.”

_“Great. Millie and I just wiped out the last barracks on our end. We’re heading to the commander center, so meet us there. Loona is that data backed up to our computer?”_

_“Just now, yeah.”_

_“Good. Take care of the IT bitch and meet us there as well.”_

A gunshot was hurt from Loona’s radio, along with a scream. _“Done. Meet you there.”_

***

Loona quickly ended the contact on her end while staring at the scared IT nerd who seemed to have wet herself again. She was staring at the buck-filled computer that Loona had fired into just moments ago. Sighing, Loona walked over to the urine-soaked imp and glared down at her. “Here’s the deal. You’re going to leave and disappear. Get out of this ring, go lower, and never show your face in public again. Far as anyone here is considered, you got killed, and now you’re dead. If I hear you joined these guys or any other groups like this again, I’ll make sure you wish I killed you here and now. Got it?”

The imp slowly nodded while tears were in her eyes.

“Good. Might want to change your pants as well on your way out," Loona said as she walked out of the room while leaving the frightened imp to faint right there on the spot.

***

Blitzo and Millie sprinted towards the command center building where the remaining rebels were located. Kern was most likely among them and was the only one they needed alive for interrogation. Trouble soon started when Blitzo and Millie were a hundred feet away from the complex as gunfire started raining down on them. The two took cover behind a wooden shack that wasn’t going to hold out for long unless something was done.

“Shit, they got us covered. Ideas, Boss?” Millie asked, poking her head out before zipping it back to avoid getting shot. 

“You still got that M79 Grenade Launcher?” Blitzo asked, looking at the green backpack behind Millie’s back. She nodded and took it off before taking off the immense beauty herself. “Got that special blue grenade shell?”

“Y-Yeah, Millie muttered as she gulped before taking it out. “Y-You sure this is-”

“Yeah,” Blitzo sighed before taking a deep breath. “It’s filled with _Angelic Holy Water_. Blessed from the rivers of Heaven and all that shit.”

“Holy fuck...” Millie whispered at the giant shell and looked ready to panic. It was only her frightened tight grip on it that prevented her from outright panicking and dropping it. 

Blitzo couldn’t blame her as it was a particular order that he had requested from Katya, and it was perhaps the most dangerous one he had asked. Mainly because it was so fucking rare to find it, and even just owning it with or without authority from the Royal Family of Hell was an instant death sentence. 

It was one of Katya’s most expensive and deadly weapons while also being her most rare. Nobody, not even Blitzo, knew how she could get something so rare and dangerous, but that was something he wasn’t keen on finding out. 

Holy Water was pretty much what lava or radiation was for a human being, and if handled wrong, it was instant death for a demon no matter how little touched you. A single drop was enough to make you feel like your bones were being shredded by a cheese grater with acid-tipped edges. And that was as if it was just blessed by a holy man from Earth. If it was blessed by an Angel? From the waters of Heaven itself? Well, Blitzo would be lying if he wasn’t wearing two sets of underwear just in case. 

“Millie, smoke grenades!” Blitzo shouted as he took one of his own from his vest. The two counted to three and threw them in the direction of the complex. They went off without a hitch, and soon a thick grey smoke started covering the area. “Let’s move!”

Holding his FN SCAR tight to his chest, Blitzo let Millie take the lead as she took the M79 Grenade Launcher off her back and placed it in a glowing blue grenade shell carefully with a brand of sweat dripping down her brow. 

Once they were clear from the smoke, Millie loaded the grenade and aimed at the complex entrance. Without wasting another chance, she fired the round, which sailed through the air and bounced off the front door for just a second.

And then everything went blue and white. 

Blitzo and Millie were thrown back off their feet and into the dirt as the entire front entrance and walls of the building were shattered in an explosion of bright light and blue fire. The agonizing screams of those being burned by the holy explosive were railing in the air. A figure wholly drenched in blue flames ran out of the building, shrieking agony as Blitzo and Millie gasped in horror. His entire skeleton could be seen as his flesh melted into piles of gloop, his organs burst apart, and his blood evaporated into nothing. It took four minutes for the poor bastard to finally collapse and turn to ash.

Blitzo and Millie looked at each other and gulped before slowly getting up and watched as the flames faded away as soon as they appeared. “Let’s hope that guy you want is still alive, Blitz.”

“Yeah,” Blitzo answered as he and Millie walked through the burned ruins of the entrance with their guns raised. The entire front side of the building had been blown in, with roasted and crushed bodies everywhere. 

A few moanings came from what few survivors there were, but they ended their suffering with a quick shot to the head. A few figures stumbled around, no worse for wear, but they too were shot when none of them looked like Kern. With the first floor pretty much cleared, they found a set of stairs and made their way upwards towards a giant set of double doors.

Both imps took to the opposite sides of the doors and nodded. They quickly smashed the doors down, raised their guns, and aimed them at three other demons who had their weapons raised as well. One of them was Kern, who was behind a white-looking desk, and the other two were goat demons growling at them. Neither side started shooting at the other and instead just glared with utter hatred in their eyes.

“I take it that the Holy Fire Grenade was from Katya?” Kern asked, narrowing his eyes at Blitzo. “Fucking two-timing bitch. I guess your weapons have angel ammo as well?”

“Got it one, bird boy,” Blitzo answered, keeping his finger on the trigger.

“How does it feel killing your own kind using the weapons of our enemies, imp?” Kern asked.

“How does it feel knowing those you care about are dead and never coming back?” Blitzo snarled back. “Because that’s what I’ve felt ever inside me for days because of you and your fucking associates.”

“I take your Blitzo?” Kern asked, which momentarily surprised the imps. “I find it hilarious that a demon as low in the social hierarchy as you even cares about that disgrace of a Demon Prince. Was his cock that good, or were you just a typical slut looking to keep your business going so long as you pounded his ass?”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Blitzo needed Kern alive, then the bastard would be fried chicken right about now. “You don’t have to worry about my reasons for wanting you and everyone tied to this pathetic group dead. I would worry about what’s going to happen in the next few moments.”

“You think killing me is going to stop us?” Kern snorted. “There are cells of us all over Hell ready to strike at those who dare betray our principles and values. And while I don’t like it, we’re funded by those higher in the food chain. Ones who actually have the balls to act like real demons instead of the fakes like Charlie and her ilk. Killing us isn’t going to stop us.”

“Who said anything about killing you?” Blitzo answered, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, I will end you so badly that I’ll be masturbating it for the rest of my life because murdering you slowly will be a pleasure all of its own, but I still require you to be alive.”

“A true soldier dies before surrender or capture,” Kern answered. “Besides, there are three of us and two of you.”

“Really? My friend behind you would think otherwise,” Blitzo lied as Kern’s eyes widened as he and his rams turned around. _Suckers. Always fall for the easiest trick in the book._

“Millie!” Blitzo shouted as he dropped his rifle and rushed towards Kern just as he was turning back. Millie took her machine gun in one hand and drew an M1911 in the other before using both on the ram demons who went down before they could fire a shot. 

Blitzo, drawing out his Kimber Warrior, slid onto the desk and used his legs to knock Kern down before he could fire his pistol and then slammed on his stomach. Taking his gun, he whipped into Kern’s face and knocked out some of his teeth before reversing his swing and knocking him with a blood beak. 

Aiming his gun, Blitzo double-checked to make sure that Kern was out like a light before sighing in relief. “Mox. Loony. We’re good. Target is secure.”

“No need, Boss,” Moxxie said, walking inside alongside Loona. “We’re right here.”

“How long did the city’s police chief give us based on the bribe we gave him?” Loona asked as she walked over and picked up the unconscious cell leader.

“About three hours,” Blitzo answered as he took a deep breath and looked at them with a wide smile. “Good job, everyone. We nailed these guys, but celebration time isn’t yet ready. Loona, carry the bird out of here to the van and make sure he’s tied up tight. We’ll interrogate him once we get back to Imp City. Millie and Moxxie, you both start packing our stuff up while I get the explosives ready. Anything we can leave behind that isn’t essential or can be traced back to us will be taken care of by the C4.”

The three nodded, and they were about to leave until a phone started ringing. Pausing, Blitzo looked around until he saw a cellphone, cracked but still working, lying on the floor. Walking over, he picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

_“Is the imp and his team dead?”_ said a voice on the other line.

Narrowing his eyes, Blitzo answered, “Sorry, I’m still breathing, asshole. If you want to try and do the job yourself, I’m more than happy to meet you face to face before I carve out your skull with a rusty spoon.”

_“Ah, Mr. Blitzo I take it?”_

“The ‘O’ is silent.”

_“Very well, Mr. Bliz, I must applaud you and your team for taking down one of our cells. Just the four of you. It’s remarkable.”_

“That was just this evening. Wanna see what I can get done in a week?” Blitzo asked cheekily. 

_“As interesting as that is, I’m afraid that I’d rather not have our plans further compromised by you and your friends. I take it you had help from Princess Octavia as well? And don’t try to deny it. You would need serious gear to take them out, even if you are skilled, and no doubt Octavia wishes to see her father avenged.”_

“You so much as touch her, and I will burn all of Hell twice over to get to you,” Blitzo warned, gripping his fist.

_“Relax, Mr. Blitz, I’m actually interested in giving you an offer,”_ the voice on the other line said.

_“_ An offer?” Blitzo asked.

_“Yes. I am sorry that Prince Stolas had to die. To be perfectly honest, I did respect the man. He was a powerful and honorable demon. One that I personally had the pleasure of knowing,”_ The man on the other line answered, which made Blitzo pause. _“However, one of us believed he had to be eliminated to send a message to not just Princess Charlie, but to her parents as well.”_

“And that message is?” Blitzo asked.

_“That their time as rulers of our glorious world is over. For thousands of years, we’ve been ruled by the so-called Lightbringer and his fellow fallen angels, who have used us as their means to get revenge on God for Lucifer’s pathetic daddy issues. At first, we didn’t mind because Heaven has been our enemy since time began, but over time Lucifer became less interested in the war and more relaxed on governing. It used to be that sinners were our bitches, but now we have them becoming Overlords and popular influencers in our moral society that has become uncultured in the past two hundred years,”_ the voice answered. _“Not to mention Lucifer’s daughter has been advocating for peace between Heaven and us, her hotels being the building block for that peace. One that even her father might slowly be coming around too if our information is correct.”_

“Who the fuck cares of Heaven and Hell have peace or not,” Blitzo grumbled. “It’s a bunch of old guys in a dick-waving contest. Why the fuck should I care?”

_“I figured you weren’t much of a patriot, Mr. Blitz, so appealing to your sense of duty would be useless. However, since you are an assassin, I will offer you something for your services. How does three hundred billion sound?”_

Blitzo nearly had a heart attack upon hearing that. “T-Three hundred billion?”

_“In cash. For one target. Charlie Magne.”_ Blitzo froze upon hearing that name. _“If you assassinate her, my associates and I will stop the attacks. I will also provide you with the name of the one who was behind the order of killing of Prince Stolas.”_

“So it wasn’t you?” Blitzo asked in angered disbelief.

_“Believe or not, Mr. Blitz, I’m not the leader of the group. We don't have one. We’re a small number of associates who want what's best for our home. No, the one who ordered the attack, with the cell you wiped out, was someone else. I can give his name, his location, everything about him as a bonus. You will have your revenge, Mr. Blitz, and Prince Stolas will be avenged. All while you avoid making an enemy out of us. All you need to do is assassinate the princess. What do you say about that?”_

Blitzo was quiet for a second as his co-workers stared at him in uncertain silence. Then he laughed.

He started laughing like a crazed maniac as his jeering voice echoed across the room. Taking a deep breath, Blitzo chuckled before replying to the caller. “That was the funny shit I've ever heard since I found out that Moxxie likes to take it doggie style with his wife wearing a cock strap and asking to be called ‘daddy’ while getting fucked.”

Loona snorted and covered her mouth as the married couple blushed. 

Taking a deep breath, Blitzo’s smile faded, and his face went into a cold murderous expression. “Now, let me offer you a counter deal for you and your so-called _associates,_ jackass. Do yourself a favor and kill yourself because that will just save me the trouble of hunting you all down and exterminating you with my own two hands. I don’t give a shit about your money. I don’t give a shit about your threats. And I certainly don’t give a shit about your shitty reasons. You killed someone important to me. Someone I _loved,_ and I have very few people in this life that I love. I am not going to just murder you all. I’m going to burn everything you have ever cared about and piss on its ashes. I am going to find anyone who works for you, profits off you, and even breathes near you, and I’m going to make them feel the cold sting of death before I send their pathetic souls to oblivion.”

“There is not a single place in Hell that you will be able to hide. There is not a single excuse you can give to make me see reason. And there is nothing that will stop me from avenging Stolas. And if you even **_dare_ ** go after my family, friends, or others that I am close to, that is not going to stop me; that's just going to make me go after you even harder. There are only two ways this ends. Either I’m dead, or you’re all dead. Nothing in between. So take your deal, your money, and your reasoning and shove it down your throat.” He glared into the phone and snarled. “Pray to God or Satan or anything in between to save you because I am the living embodiment of **_Death_ ** itself. And I’m going to make you my bitch before pulling a bullet in your skull. Now, what do you say about that?”

The voice on the other end was quiet for a while before he finally answered. 

_"Good luck, Mr. Blitz.”_

And then he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you know the drill. Two updates of Turn Back Time before coming back to this fic. Please Kudos, subscribe, and share this story online. 
> 
> Later


End file.
